


Manhattan Sweep

by Scattered_Irises



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: 4 years after zexal, Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, Barian movie night, Bit of angst. Like. Tiny bit., Blackmail, Chinese Opera References, Dr. Faker being uncomfortably flirtatious, Drama, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Gossip column, Humor, Journalism, Kaito Tenjo pulls a Hannah Montana, Kaito fails at self care, Original Songs, Painfully British Arclights, Post-Canon, Sitcom, Theater - Freeform, Upperclass Life, Weird dreams, musical theater, rich people problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 65,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattered_Irises/pseuds/Scattered_Irises
Summary: Kaito thought he was done with fighting villains and going on intergalactic adventures. Yet his world turns upside down when a certain nosy journalist blackmails him into a new adventure—this time on the stage. Faced with directing and acting in the musical "Manhattan Sweep," Kaito is swept into the scintillating world of theatre. The main issue?He’s supposed to play the lead of the musical. However, the character Missy June Jones certainly isn’t some surly scientist and definitely couldn’t be played by one. Or can she? With some quick thinking, Kaito blurts out the name of an actress named "Arabella Kelinski" and declares that she will be his star.Second problem?Arabella doesn’t exist. Just yet.But Kaito will do whatever it takes to get Manhattan Sweep the Musical over with. Even if that means he has to spend money on his father’s platinum black card and stuff his bra with silicone pads.
Comments: 115
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! Big Bang 2020





	1. MANHATTAN SWEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I'm back at it again!
> 
> To those of you that have been wondering where I have been, I have been right here, working on this year's Big Bang! Like last year, I posted on the posting date's first hour, when the collection has not been open as of yet. 
> 
> If you are familiar with Of Lace and Porcelain and are expecting the same level of horror this year, I am sorry to disappoint you. This is my first dedicated attempt at something sweet. You will not receive a bowl of festering worms but instead receive a cake bursting with strawberry filling and fluffy frosting. Regardless, please expect the same level of quality. 
> 
> For my Scattered readers, I hope you will appreciate the nods and altered backstories of the mothers. Perhaps in another life, this could have been their fate. 
> 
> I have planned to write this story for awhile now, as I have always been involved on and behind the stage. Consider this my tribute to the theater arts. Another note: I had accidentally misled a few of my beta readers into believing that Manhattan Sweep was a real musical. It is not. One of the reasons why this story took so long was that Manhattan Sweep was purely of my own imagination, my small love song to the stage. The script, songs and story were all the result of my late nights and rhyme bible poring. However, I do suppose it has production potential, with some polishing. 
> 
> Without further ado, I invite you to come and join me on this journey behind and on the stage.

**MANHATTAN SWEEP**

**Table of Contents**

Dramatis Personae ix

ACT I

Scene i ..……….. 4

Scene ii ………..10

Scene iii ………..17

Scene iv ………..24

Scene v ………..30

Scene vi ………..39

Scene vii ………..46

Scene viii ………..57

ACT II

Scene ix ………..68

Scene x ………..73

Scene xi ………..84

Scene xii ………..90

Scene xiii ………..99

Scene xiv ………..104

Scene xv ………..110

**Musical Score**

  
  
  


Missy June Jones—Overture.…….....…..………i.2

The Letter…………………………...............…….i.6

Important Things to Remember...……….……..i.10

The City Ain’t Glamorous......…......……...………i.14

Big City Belle.....………..………..………………..i.18

Wall Street Woes.....………..……………………..i.21

Here’s to a Life in the Big Apple...………………i.24

Small Town Bumpkin...………………………….i.27

No Need to Hide...………………………………i.30

Manhattan Serenade...……………………………i.35

The Checklist...…………………………………….i.38

Sharp Claws...……………………………………i.40

How Great is the South?...……………………….i.44

Home……………………..........………….…….…….i.48

A Sight They’ll Never Forget...…………………..i.51

Ain’t No Need for Change If You Got Heart…….i.54

Manhattan Sweep Reprise/Curtain Call………..i.59

Many many thanks to Rils, the illustrator of the cover, who can be visited [here](https://twitter.com/recoilshipping?s=20)


	2. Dramatis Personae

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

**Missy June Jones** —A young woman from the south who travels up to Manhattan and finds love. She’s determined to take the city by storm, even if the Manhattan socialites interfere with her goals.

**James R. Davids** —A world weary accountant who works in a Wall Street accounting firm. He’s grown disillusioned with the world of New York and is desperately seeking something new. He just doesn’t know who or what he’s looking for. 

**“Flick” Fred Johnson** —James’ favorite cab driver is cheerful, energetic and a bit of a heartbreaker. He’s often entrusted with James’ secrets and in turn gives James life and love advice. 

**Wilhelmina Higgins** —Manhattan’s favorite socialite. High class, spoiled and stuck up. She’s always accompanied by her fellow socialities and hates nothing more than upstarts and social climbers. 

**Auntie Darlene** —Missy’s aunt who married well. She is prideful of her reputation and has almost completely erased her southern heritage.

**Hillary Markowe** —One of Wilhelmina’s lackeys. Although her tongue is sharper than Wilhelmina’s, she isn’t as vocally supportive as Karissa. She looks down on Karissa and seems to have ulterior motives.

**Karissa Gordon** —The newest of the three socialites, this nouveau riche girl is often disparaged by Wilhelmina and Hillary. However, her newfound wealth has definitely given her power and she often abuses it.

**Mr. Belmont** — James’ boss, a loud and brash man that stops for no one. He reigns over his accountants with an iron fist.

**Francine Watts** —An ex-socialite, this woman warns Missy of the dangers of Manhattan’s upper class. 

**Cousin Ninah** —Missy’s cousin is very close to her and often worries about Missy’s dreams. She’s content with her life in the easygoing south and can’t imagine living life in the northern cities.

**Mama Dinah** —Missy’s mother is excited that her daughter is going to explore the world. She can’t wait to see how much Missy has grown after she returns. 

**Daddy Jones** —The family patriarch is energetic and cares deeply for Missy. He’s a proud southerner and has instilled that pride into his daughter too. 

  
**ENSEMBLE** —City goers of New York City, from cab drivers to accountants to street food vendors. 


	3. Scene Summaries

**SCENE SUMMARIES**

Setting: The fictional town of Pleasantville, Georgia and Manhattan, Summer of 1954

ACT I

**Scene i**

Surrounded by family, Missy opens up a letter addressed to her. The letter is from Auntie Darlene, inviting Missy to Manhattan for the summer. Missy’s family is excited for her and begins to help her pack. 

**Scene ii**

On the night before her departure, Cousin Ninah expresses her worries to Missy and reminds her to stay true to herself, even in an unfamiliar city. 

**Scene iii**

Missy bids farewell to her family and goes on the train, where she meets ex-socialite Francine Watts, who tells her the dangers behind Manhattan’s bright lights.

**Scene iv**

Arriving in Times Square, Missy is delighted by all the wonders the city has to offer her and goes exploring, passing by various city goers. She then sets a goal for herself: find her place in Manhattan.

**Scene v**

At a Wall Street accounting firm, tired accountant James receives yet another assignment from his boss. Leaving his workplace, Flick picks him up and James laments coming to the city and expresses how he’s missing something, but what?

**Scene vi**

Reunited with her Auntie Darlene, Missy is given a brisk welcome to the city and is quickly given a set of rules by her aunt.

**Scene vii**

At a party hosted by the Higgins family, Missy is introduced to Manhattan’s darlings, Wilhelmina Higgins and her fellow socialites, Hillary and Karissa. She is quickly ridiculed for her “country bumpkin” ways and leaves the party in tears.

**Scene viii**

Wandering the streets at night, Missy regrets coming and considers going back until she runs into James. The two have a dance in the moonlit city and sparks fly. Missy is encouraged by James to stay a while longer.

ACT II

**Scene ix**

Missy is in her bedroom, reminiscing on the night’s romance. She writes letters to her family at home and wonders if she will meet James again. 

**Scene x**

James leaves his workplace more absentminded than usual, bumping into Flick. Flick is elated that his friend has found love and gives him a set of dating tips.

**Scene xi**

Missy is at another party, this time hosted by the nouveau riche Gordons. She runs into the socialities again and tries to exchange pleasantries but is heavily snubbed. Wilhelmina spills juice over Missy’s dress and disparages Missy. Refusing to accept defeat, Missy stands up and delivers an impassioned speech to a stunned audience. She then leaves.

**Scene xii**

Missy sits, drenched on a park bench, debating whether or not her denouncement was right or not. She meets James again, who now has a spring in his step. He tells her of the wonders of the city, gives her advice and asks her to tell him about her life down south. The two then plan to have a party of their own.

**Scene xiii**

Returning to Auntie Darlene, Missy is chastised for her behavior. She smooths things down and proposes the idea of a southern-style party to her aunt and reminds her how great the south is. The two then reach an agreement.

**Scene xiv**

As Missy prepares for the party a day later, James arrives and decides to help. The two add finishing touches, have a dance in Auntie Darlene’s receiving room and are determined to stay together, having found the “sun to their moon and the moon to their stars.”

**Scene xv**

The socialites discuss their plan on ruining Missy for good. Missy greets them with southern flair and a fiddle, inviting them for a square dance. Before Wilhelmina can say anything else, she is dragged into the energetic dance and is surprised that she and her friends are enjoying it. Missy and Wilhelmina reconcile, with Missy happily agreeing to remain during the duration of the summer. Everyone is then led into the gardens, where the sun sets over the skyline. Missy and James share one last intimate moment amongst their new friends. 


	4. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins our story. 
> 
> Note that I took a bit of inspiration from Kevin Kwan's "Crazy Rich Asians" trilogy. You will be able to see some of the influences in the newspaper and gossip column excerpts along with some of the shopping scenes.

**Prologue**

“So, Kaito, when’s Arabella coming back?” rumbles Dr. Faker from the breakfast table. 

The coffee cup in his father’s hand has a wisp of steam billowing from it. In Dr. Faker’s other hand is his tablet, a news article praising last night’s performance as one of the best shows Heartland has ever seen. Through his own cup of coffee, Kaito chokes. On the front cover is the world famous “ _ Miss Arabella Kelinski _ ” herself. She’s stunning, bathed in the spotlight. Her long, blond curls, blue eyes and red lips sparkle as she hits the triumphant final note on the closing number. A scintillating diva of the modern era on the modern stage.  _ How very wonderful. _

He swears that he’s never going to hit another high G again, even if someone threatened him at knifepoint or gunpoint or Chris.  _ Especially if it was Chris _ . As he beats his chest, he feels the coughs recede while his father continues to stare at him from across the table, expecting an answer. Not to mention Haruto was looking at him with concern. In the corner of his eye, he can see Orbital looking nervously back and forth. Giving the robot a warning glance, he clears his throat and turns to his father. 

“That was a once in a lifetime set of appearances. She’s not coming back,” wheezes Kaito. 

Taking a sip of his black coffee, he sees his father’s shoulders slump in disappointment. He flips to another magazine (Out of all the things, it had to be _The_ _Heartlander,_ Heartland’s ultimate bible for party-going degenerates. He didn’t even think his father even touched such a thing). “ ** _GOODBYE TO MANHATTAN AND BRILLIANT FOREIGN ACTRESS ARABELLA KELINSKI”_** blares across the cover in bold letters. A photograph of Arabella passionately kissing Mizael at the end of the first act is featured. An artificial moon with silhouettes of skyscrapers are behind them, all lit up against a backdrop of beautiful, starry sky. _The kiss hadn’t been the worst of things,_ thinks Kaito as he mulls over his coffee. 

As Dr. Faker starts to read the article, he nonchalantly starts to moon over Arabella (for the umpteenth time; it never failed to bring shivers up Kaito’s spine). 

“Did you see her legs, Kaito? They were so smooth, I swear you could slide an ice cube down them.”

“That’s weird, dad,” says Haruto from his breakfast.

Well, Kaito’s definitely not picking up a razor again. 

“Yeah,” mumbles Kaito, praying for a blackhole to end him. 

Ignoring his sons’ unease, Dr. Faker continues on blithely. 

“Where did you even find her, Kaito? My god, she sounded like an angel and she had the nicest set of eyes. Real long lashes, kinda like yours.” 

“Her lashes are fake. She told me so,” says Kaito quickly, skipping over the first question. 

_ No, those eyelashes hadn’t been fake. Those were his own eyelashes, just with a dab of mascara applied to each one. Sometimes, he really, really hates how long his eyelashes are.  _

“She’s pretty but she seems kinda familiar, huh?” says Haruto to his father.

A dreamy look fills Dr. Faker’s eyes as he nods. 

“...You think she’d do a good job at taking care of you boys?”

_ Ah yes. His father’s main reason for wanting a woman.  _ As fatherly as it seemed to Dr. Faker, it was downright creepy to Kaito. They were doing fine without a woman in their lives. And his father always preferred the younger women, which would make things even more awkward for Kaito if his father were to remarry. He thinks back to Umimi Habara at the end of the World Duel Carnival and sips coffee to stifle his shudder. The poor woman had barely escaped with her engagement to Tobio Habara intact. 

“It’d be nice to have a mom again..,” mumbles Haruto. 

Kaito looks up at Haruto and his heart wrenches. However, when he notices that Dr. Faker is still waiting for an answer, he sets his coffee down and assumes a haughty tone. 

“No. You know how some people are in show business. High maintenance. And Arabella is  _ very  _ high maintenance.” 

“Naw, Kaito. I think you’re just jealous,” chuckles his father. “She seemed really nice whenever I got to speak to her.”

Haruto laughs. 

“If  _ niisan  _ liked Miss Kelinski, he’d have asked her out while they were in the play together! He’s not shy!”

Kaito ruffles Haruto’s hair while trying to not choke on his coffee again.  _ For all nine performances, Dr. Faker had awkwardly flirted with “Arabella.” And every single time, a small part of him died.  _

“She seemed nice to you ‘cause her accent was so thick,” mutters Kaito as he brings his coffee cup to the sink. 

“You chose her to be your star for a reason, Kaito. And you’re a real picky person. Always have been. You know that you only suckled on one side of your mother?” 

_ Oh yeah. This is why Kaito enjoys breakfast  _ **_alone._ ** Heat fills his cheeks and he turns on the sink, occupying himself with last night’s dishes. After a moment of awkward silence, Dr. Faker drains his cup of coffee and ambles over to where Kaito is. Placing his cup in the sink, he rests his hand on Kaito’s shoulder. 

“You know, I’m real proud of you for setting up this musical. Your mother would’ve loved it.”

Kaito says nothing, still red in the face. A pause follows as his father pulls his hand away. 

“You sure you can’t get Arabella to come back?” asks Dr. Faker softly. 

Slowly, Kaito turns the faucet on and begins rinsing the dishes. He lets out a sigh as he can feel his father’s sad, yet hopeful gaze on his shoulders.

“No, she’s not coming back, ever,” he says as he rests a dish onto the dishrack. “It was almost impossible, having her come here for even one performance.”

_ Blackmail, hours and hours of practice, an entire wardrobe stuffed into his lab and a dress routine that took hours to complete was what Arabella demanded.  _ And she made no compromises. Rinsing the rest of the dishes, Kaito dries his hands and washes his face. Orbital slowly trundles up to him but is stopped with a sharp glance. In the reflection of the window, Kaito can still see traces of last night’s escapades. Cursing under his breath, he dries his face and walks to the door.

“Orbital. Come with me. We need to go to the store.”

_ To buy some more makeup wipes. _

“Y-yes sir!” 

Along the way, Kaito curses Akari Tsukumo’s name for the umpteenth time.


	5. Scene i

**Scene i**

Heartland’s shopping center. A favorite hangout for school age children and teenagers after school due to all the stores and colorful lights. The colorful buildings and merchandise gives Kaito a headache. Regardless, he had promised he would stay until Haruto finished his ice cream with his friend. A child’s second favorite place next to Heartland’s fairgrounds. The middle class emporium. A popular teenager date spot. And...a lurking spot for one particular nosy journalist, it seems. Kaito glares at the redhead in front of him and taps his foot impatiently. Haruto should be done with the ice cream parlor any moment now…

He hopes.

“A duet, huh?” says Akari suspiciously. 

“Yes,” replies Kaito stonily. 

“You didn’t look like a singer to me,” remarks the disgruntled journalist. 

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Kaito grunts.

Akari scans Kaito from top to bottom, her sharp eyes taking in every detail. 

“You two lied to me.” 

Kaito shrugs. 

“We saved the world. And I died.”

Akari leans closer to Kaito while he remains unblinking. Her bitter coffee breath fills his senses, coupled with her intense glare. 

“But even before that, you  _ played along _ and let him duel?! Do you know how dangerous that was?!”

Kaito returns Akari’s glare.

“No, but sooner or later it would have happened anyways. You can’t stop destiny.” 

The redhead pulls away and crosses her arms. Surely, she must have been thinking of a comeback. Kaito looks at the clock at the center of the mall and sighs. If he had been in his Numbers Hunter jacket, he’d have solved this with a duel in less than a minute. 

“A fully grown man following a middle-schooler...” muses Akari under her breath. 

Kaito raises an eyebrow.  _ What was it now? _

“It’s more like he followed me,” retorts Kaito.

“I don’t know. It sounds really suspicious, however you spin it,” says Akari, her voice hardening. “It’d be a pity if the news caught wind that the founder’s son enjoys spending more time than usual with school age students.” 

Kaito stands straighter, his eyes narrowing into slits. 

“If you think your efforts at blackmailing me will succeed, you’re wrong,” he hisses. 

Akari’s lips curl into a smug smile, her eyes shimmering with mirth. 

“As a journalist, I strive only for the most accurate, objective facts. I really...really, hate it when I’m lied to. Especially when it concerns the people my brother is involved with,” drawls Akari. 

“And how would this smear campaign benefit you?” mutters Kaito.

“Easy. My brother now has a valid reason to stay away from you and your corrupt proclivities.”

“You’re a petty woman, aren’t you?” mutters Kaito.

“I suppose so. Unlike my brother, I don’t forgive others as easily.” 

Kaito sighs and imagines the unwanted attention that would ensue if a story detailing his exploits in the wrong light were to be released. His father and Haruto, especially, would be hurt. He lets out a sigh.  _ What did a journalist even want from him?  _

Deciding to test the waters, he asks, “What do you want from me? A letter of recommendation for  _ The Heartlander _ (one of the most degenerative magazines in the city)?”

A laugh bubbles up from Akari’s throat. 

“No, none of that. I can make my way up by my own merits, thank you very much. What I want you to do is community service.”

_ Really? _ That easy? Visit a few sick kids in hospitals (Minus Ryoga. That was a given), help develop technology to benefit humanity, and volunteer in schools? He probably could do all of that in a day with the help of Yuma and his obnoxious friends. But before he can say anything, Akari lets out another of her smug smiles. 

“And that community service must also prove to me that you’re a genuine singer.”

“What?” splutters Kaito. 

“As I said, I’m a journalist. I strive for facts. And if there’s lies, I turn them into the truth,” declares Akari with pride.

He can’t remember the last time he’s sung anything. Whistling, yes, but singing? He notes that Akari is clearly enjoying his discomfort and he grits his teeth. He wouldn’t—couldn’t—be made a fool of. Thinking for a bit, he lets out a long suffering sigh.

“A karaoke festival where I sing. Is that what you want?” asks Kaito irratedly. 

A sneer fills Akari’s expression. 

“You think that’d be enough? I’m asking for something memorable here. And this city needs quality entertainment. Like...Like a musical,” she says, her sneer melting into a dreamy smile. “Do you know any?” 

The only one he remembers is the one his mother continuously watched, over and over again. He’s practically memorized all of the lyrics and lines by now, even if he hasn’t seen it in years. And he hates it. Hates it so much. Yet when he racks his brains for another musical title, he comes up with an empty slate. 

Gritting his teeth, he mutters, “Manhattan Sweep. It’s in English though.” 

Akari shrugs and points to the signs in the mall, both in English and Japanese. 

“Not a problem. We’re a bilingual city.” 

“It’s a sappy love story. Nothing quality,” disparages Kaito, his heartbeat slowly accelerating.

_ Oh gods. Will he actually have to do this? _

“Perfect!” exclaims Akari, her eyes shining with joy.

_ Oh gods. Oh Creator Dragon. Oh Don Thousand. Oh Eliphas. _

“I’ll make an announcement in the  _ Heartland Chronicler  _ tonight! Now—don’t spoil it for me because I’ve never seen or heard of it along with most people—also, you’ll be directing and playing the lead for this!” 

_ Oh gods.  _ A bit of Kaito’s composure slips and he struggles to find his words.

“W-wait! The lead is—” 

“Now, now, Mr. Tenjo! You have a deadline to meet in four months and if not, there’ll be a less-than-savory story dominating the headlines!” calls Akari as she skips away from Kaito. 

Before Kaito can chase after her, the journalist had already pulled on her motorcycle helmet and rushed away on an antique bike laden with shopping bags. 

“Niisan! You okay? You look kinda pale,” says Haruto as he walks up to his brother. 

He offers Kaito a bite of his ice cream and Kaito refuses with a small shake of his hand. 

“What happened? This is caramel, our favorite.” 

Kaito looks after the street Akari had rode away on. 

“I think I just signed a contract with another demon.” 


	6. Newspaper Excerpt i

Newspaper Excerpt I.

**The Heartland Chronicler**

_A Never Seen Before Extravaganza!_

_Manhattan Sweep, Coming to the Heartland Stage This Summer!_

By Tsukumo Akari

_From firsthand accounts, the son of Heartland’s founder, Tenjo Kaito, has announced that he will be directing a classic musical by the name of Manhattan Sweep. Although he has had no experience in the theatrical arts, he is eager to enrich Heartland’s art scene. Aided by a variety of resources befitting that of Dr. Faker’s son, the musical is expected to be an extravagant production. Auditions are expected to be announced very soon._

_Manhattan Sweep is a musical that was written by the 21st century playwright Iris Poinciana as a tribute to Irving Berlin. It features the titular protagonist, Missy June Jones, a southern belle who visits Manhattan and finds love. In the uppercrust city, Missy faces posh socialites, energetic taxi drivers and a bevy of parties, not to mention the dashing accountant James R. Davids. The two quickly fall in love, lessening Missy’s feelings of alienation and encouraging her to stay true to her roots. It ran for ten years on Broadway and throughout the decades has experienced various renewals._


	7. Scene ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you know how to burn CDs
> 
> I do. I try to burn a CD at least once a year to keep track of my tastes in music and how they change. I also buy CDs every once in awhile in hopes that I will be able to use it someday in my car.
> 
> Once, when I was starting out, I tried to burn music onto a DVD. My home has shelves and shelves full of DVDs. In the rice closet, we used to have the entire Paris By Night (Trung Tâm Thúy Nga for all of my Viẹt readers) series up to a point. I wonder where it is now. 
> 
> What are you doing with your DVDs?

**Scene ii**

“You make me proud, deciding to do this for our city,” says Dr. Faker over dinner. “Your mom would be especially proud.”

“Kaito-sama has such a big heart..,” praises Orbital. 

Kaito stares down at his food, still dazed at the fact that he had signed up for this. He doesn’t know a thing about directing a musical, nor singing. How would he even play the lead? For one, the lead was a woman. Sure, he could play the love interest, but he clearly remembered that the love interest mostly sang and appeared at the very end of the first act and made sparse appearances in the second act. So, not a lead.  A lead appeared in the majority of the scenes and played an important role in the story’s progress. 

And the only character with those qualifications was Missy June Jones from Pleasantville, Georgia. 

He swallows hard. He was never going to live this down.

“I know you’ve got quite the show to make. I saw it live with your mother and it was  _ magical _ . Hopefully you’ll be able to make this version just as good,” says Faker blithely. 

“Hey dad, you still have the musical saved up somewhere, right?” asks Kaito.

“It’s probably with where the rest of your mom’s things are stored,” shrugs Faker as he turns back to his dinner.

Kaito quickly finishes his dinner and pushes his chair out. 

“Can I come with you?” asks Haruto curiously. 

“Sure.” 

The two brothers walk out the living room and to the elevator. When the door opens, Kaito presses the basement floor level and suppresses a shiver. The training facilities had been closed years ago, but his memories would always keep the screams alive. Besides, he would be going to a different section of the basement. The storage area was exactly as its name had said. A labyrinth of storage rooms and boxes for Dr. Faker’s various projects and seasonal decorations the city used. 

He finds himself holding Haruto’s hand for support as they begin their descent into the belly of Heartland Tower, regardless. When the door opens, the cold air hits his face and he hesitates walking out. Feeling Haruto walk forwards, he picks his feet up and begins to lead. The lights slowly turn on, a series of mechanical  _ click click clicks _ ! Their footsteps echo against the long hallways along with their voices. 

“What’re we looking for, exactly?” asks Haruto. 

“A DVD,” replies Kaito. 

Haruto’s eyes shoot up in curiosity at the mention of the outdated technology. 

“Why can’t we just find the musical online?” he asks. 

_ His brother did have a point. Yeah. Why were they doing this anyways?  _ After a few moments, Kaito thinks of an excuse.

“Because we own the DVD so there’s no point to paying for it again,” says Kaito as they round a corner. 

“Musical recordings aren’t free?” asks Haruto, surprised.

“Legally, no.” 

He wouldn’t waste time just to hack the system just to watch some stupid musical for free.

To Kaito’s left is an inconspicuous metal door, with a large  _ 76  _ painted on it. He enters a certain series of numbers into the touchpad. Slowly, the door opens, a wave of musty air filling his senses. Taking a deep breath, Kaito thinks back to the time when they had lived in the cottage. Warm meals. Sweet treats. His mother, a woman with a kind smile and wide eyes. Music softly filling the air. 

_ Click.  _ The light turns on, revealing boxes and covered pieces of furniture. 

“Woah,” breathes Haruto. 

“Yup...This is where all of mom’s things are,” says Kaito softly as he enters the room. 

He passes by his mother’s favorite rocking chair and his heart twinges. When he was young, he had sat on her lap while she read to him. Sometimes, she would sing to him until he fell asleep. Once he is in the center of the room, he puts his hands on his hips and looks around. A stack of boxes labeled “clothes” sits in the corner. Another stack of boxes titled “research instruments” sits opposite. The instruments were most likely outdated, for a decade had passed since their storage. Looking at the other boxes labeled “miscellaneous,” Kaito cringes. This would obviously be where the DVDs were. 

“Haruto...It’s gonna be awhile,” mumbles Kaito. 

***

“Is this it?” asks Haruto as he holds up a DVD case titled  _ Manhattan Sweep  _ in bright letters. 

Kaito’s eyes light up and he takes the case in his hands. A woman in a flowery dress and a large hat is on the cover, arm wrapped around the guardrails of a train car. Her mouth is wide open in what was mostly a high G.  _ Missy June Jones herself,  _ thinks Kaito as he pops open the case. The disk, pristine and without a scratch, stares back at him. A smile fills Kaito’s face. 

“Now all we have to do is find the DVD player.”

Haruto groans. 


	8. Scene iii

**Scene iii**

_My name is Missy June Jones and_

_I’m here to staaaaaaaaaayyyy!!!_

The singer’s high note ends with raucous applause. Kaito watches the number in mute horror whilst Haruto besides him claps along. 

“She’s so good! It’s gonna be so hard trying to find someone who can take this role!” notes Haruto as the taxi drivers, shoppers, businessmen and food vendors shuffle onto the stage. 

“Oh yeah. It’ll take a miracle,” mumbles Kaito. 

_How was he going to even sing this?_

“You’ll make it. I believe in you,” says Haruto as he pats Kaito’s hand. 

He sure hopes so. 

Drifting off as the song continues on, he closes his eyes and sighs. He could sing the song from memory, even after all of these years. Really, it was a waste of neurons. It also made him...what was that feeling that made your chest hurt not because of food (Chris’s attempt at curry was akin to a gastrointestinal death sentence) but because it made you remember someone that was no longer there? Nostalgia? Reminiscence? _Sad?_ He would never admit that anything made him “sad,” but he supposes that asides from the thought of Haruto being injured and the world ending alongside Haruto, this song made him “sad.” 

It’s ridiculous that such a silly and joyful song could make his chest clench but it did. The song about a country girl discovering the grand city for the first time was filled with triumph and excitement. His arrival to Heartland was the opposite. A few days after his mother’s funeral, he had arrived through the city gates in a mournful daze. Where were the stars? Why was there so much noise and lights, even at night? Where did everyone come from? This hopeful song about coming to a new world teased him for his surliness and loss. 

_‘Cause I’m a_

_Big city ‘belle,_

_Struttin’ through the streets_

_Spyin’ all the sights_

_And makin’ my way through liiiiffeee!_

The lovely soprano voice pierces through his thoughts and another lighter, sweeter voice fills his mind. Another reason why this song made him “sad.” This was his mother’s favorite song. She had always sung along, even after her lungs could no longer support her beautiful voice and she had spent her days splayed on the couch, feeble hands loosely placed on the remote. What was once a clear soprano, akin to a bell, was reduced to a weak rasp. Even so, he thought that she had sounded beautiful. 

He supposes that most children were like that to a certain age. Their parents were the best in the world, unfazeable. But because she had never been around for him to grow past that belief, she would always remain ensconced in his memory as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, unlike his father, who had shriveled into a wretched creature. However, it wasn’t just her features that he thought were beautiful. It was mostly her heart. Silent and strong, he never remembered hearing a single complaint from her lips as she wasted away. In his own private way, he resolved to have such a heart. To never complain of his hardships out loud. 

Internally, it was different. 

As the lights on the set brightens and the actress is lifted high up, hitting her final note, Kaito swallows hard. 

  
_How was he going to do this?_


	9. Scene iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Painfully British Arclights incoming. 
> 
> They don't have the stereotypical teeth though.

**Scene iv**

“ _ Manhattan Sweep _ , huh?” muses Christopher from his newspaper. 

Tron scoffs and returns to his pastries. 

“Broadway shows are inferior to West End productions,” disparages the man-child. 

“Hear, hear,” agrees Thomas. 

Christopher returns to his newspaper, with Tron peering over his shoulder. Absentmindedly, Tron grabs the remote and turns off the TV. He leans closer into the paper and his eyebrows raise in surprise. A small smile fills his face. 

“Well what do you know? Faker’s son is directing,” chuckles Tron. “This will be quite the spectacle, won’t it, Chris?” 

Christopher replies with a nod of his head, pink coloring his cheeks. Trying to keep the smile out of his face, he continues reading. Oh, what had Kaito gotten himself into?

“I think it would be worth a try for me to audition..,” suggests Michael nervously.

All three pairs of eyes turn to Michael in mute astonishment. Michael awkwardly shrugs. 

“How bad could it be?” asks the youngest Arclight nervously.

Thomas laughs and slings his arm around Chris’s neck, much to his brother’s discomfort. 

“D’you hear that?” wheezes Thomas amongst his laughter. “He wants to partake in Yankee theatre!!” 

“Art is a universal language!” protests Michael. 

Michael continues to glare at Thomas as he laughs. Christopher on the other hand, continues to intensely focus on the article, the pink intensifying across his cheeks. 

“We aren’t saying no, Michael,” says Tron softly. 

Hearing his father’s approval, Michael perks up and exchanges a cocky glance at Thomas. 

“If I don’t make it, fine. But if I do, then everyone is coming to all of the performances,” proposes Michael.

“Deal,” agrees Tron. 

Freeing himself from Thomas’s arm, Christopher scans the article. He takes a sip of his tea in an attempt to compose himself and then turns to his youngest brother. 

“You should prepare your repertoire now, then. Auditions are in two days.”


	10. Scene v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuma gets to sing and dance in this scene.

**Scene v**

“Next!” calls a disgruntled Kaito. 

“K-Kaito-sama...isn’t that a bit too harsh?” stutters Orbital. 

Kaito looks down at his list and marks off a name with a large marker. The disgraced woman steps off the stage, her lips trembling. Before Kaito bothers to answer, the sound of jovial footsteps fill the stage. 

“Oy! Kaito!” calls Yuma. 

Grimacing, Kaito looks up and sees the young man beaming at him. 

“You’re auditioning for “Flick” Fred Johnson, the cab driver?” asks Kaito. 

Yuma answers him with a vigorous nod. 

“I’ll play the music in one...two...and three.” 

The young man taps his foot three times. The prelude to Flick’s song comes to life. Kaito leans back in his seat as the music begins. In a clear and spirited voice, Yuma begins. 

_ Chest out! Shoulders straight! Slicked back hair! _

_ Flowers for the lady?  _

_ Check  _

_ And check! And check and check! _

_ Here’s a few rules on your first date _

_ In order to keep your mate: _

_ Don’t be late  _

_ Or you’ll garner hate! _

_ She’s a delicate rose _

_ So be on your toes! _

_ Be a gentleman _

_ Don’t be like Benjamin!  _

(Sotto voce) He chewed with his mouth open and snored while she talked! 

_ A man’s first date  _

_ Could grant or negate _

_ His dreams of a white picket fence  _

_ A girl with proper sense _

_ And a life of wonderful expense! _

As the chorus continues, Kaito leans closer and closer to the stage.  _ Yuma had so much energy.  _ With each verse, he seemed to tell a story and committed to it with spirited expressions and a cheeky grin. His body moved to the music with ease, melding into the story. Far after the sixteen bars had been sung, Kaito had not stopped the music. 

“K...Kaito-sama..,” begins Orbital. 

Kaito makes a signal for Orbital to silence and steps away from his seat. The musical interlude that involved a tap dance routine was wonderfully executed by the young man, even without tap shoes. Unlike all of the previous auditions, Kaito allows the song to play until the end of the interlude. Once he turns off the music, Yuma nervously looks up. Sweat beads his brow and a dazzling smile fills his lips. 

“H-how was it?” Yuma asks shyly. 

In truth, Kaito had wanted to see more, but time was not his friend. Steeling his expression, Kaito nods in approval. 

“I can see that you practiced. You’ll know how you did when the cast list appears,” says Kaito slowly. 

Yuma’s smile briefly flickers but soon returns, wider than before (If that was possible). 

“Alright! I’ll see you later then!” chirps Yuma as he waves Kaito goodbye and steps off the stage. 

“Next!” calls Kaito. 

“He’s going to be in this, isn’t he?” asks Orbital quietly. 

“He better be,” whispers Kaito. 

_ Tip. Tap.  _ Slow and steady footsteps are heard. Walking to the center of the stage is Mizael, his sleek hair tied back in a ponytail.  _ Ugh. _

“Mizael. Auditioning for James R. Davids?” reads Kaito from the list. 

An elegant nod answers him. 

“I never thought that you enjoyed the performing arts,” notes Mizael, his spirited voice carrying clearly across the room.

“Didn’t think you’d be one for theater,” remarks Kaito wryly.

Mizael smirks. 

“We’re all full of surprises these days.”

“First off, will you deliver the monologue?” prompts Kaito. 

A smile fills Mizael’s features. 

“With pleasure.” 

The blonde gets down on one knee and looks up to the nonexistent woman. His cornflower blue eyes glisten with passion and his voice trembles with trepidation. 

“Missy, I don’t know much about love, but, the one thing I know for sure is that I like being with you. You make me laugh and... _ feel  _ things that I’ve never felt before...I thought I had made it, all high up in that Wall Street office. But now...now I’m not so sure. Missy...would you...I mean, could you, no, never mind. Let me start over…”

Mizael takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes and gathers his courage. 

“Missy, can I see you again? Under the bright lights and the full moon? You look pretty, under these lights.” 

Standing up, Mizael smugly smiles at Kaito. 

“How was that?” 

Kaito has to admit. Mizael’s delivery was better than the other love interest hopefuls. Writing a few notes by Mizael’s name, Kaito then looks up. 

“Let’s move onto the duet you have with the lead,” says Kaito as he presses the button. 

Confidently, Mizael straightens his back and begins tapping his toes to the beat. When the pre- recorded female voice enters, light fills Mizael’s expression. Once again, he dons the guise of the young accountant. 

_ When I was a boy, _

_ I would look up at the stars from afar _

_ And say that one day, I’d be where they are _

_ But now I’m here  _

_ And all I see are fancy cars, people with scars, and empty bars _

The recording for Missy comes up and Kaito winces at the crooning of the singer. How would he ever be able to beat that? 

_ I think your eyes are jaded, _

_ But my dreams have not yet faded. _

_ I came from afar, just like a star _

_ Now I’m looking for a new light _

_ And I think we’d make a good team _

_ We shouldn’t go down without a fight. _

Mizael steps to the edge of the stage and turns back, dramatically. 

_ What makes you so sure, _

_ Lady of the stars? _

_ Look how far the moon is. _

_ Now look at your home in the night sky. _

_ Light years and light years away. _

_ Why would you want to stay? _

Just as the recording of Missy begins again, Kaito turns off the speaker and nods. 

“Thank you for auditioning. We’ll call back when the cast list is posted,” says Kaito. 

“I will see you on casting day,” replies Mizael.

A smug smile fills his face and he saunters off of the stage. 

In the silence, Kaito turns to Orbital. 

“He’s getting the part, isn’t he?” asks the robot. 

Kaito sighs and lowers his voice. 

“If no one can outdo him, yes.” 

He doubts that anyone can, unless Thomas Arclight decided to make a surprise appearance. Maybe kissing Mizael would be the least of his worries when the time came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the nervous night before the cast list is posted, I wish to give you the same experience. 
> 
> Cast list will be posted tomorrow.


	11. Scene vi

**Scene vi**

**_Manhattan Sweep_ **

Cast List

_“Missy” June Jones Arabella Kelinski_

_James R. Davids Mizael_

_“Flick” Fred Johnson* Yuma Tsukumo_

_Wilhelmina Higgins Kotori Mizuki_

_Hillary/Francine Watts* Rio Kamishiro_

_Karissa/Cousin Nina* Anna Kozuki_

_Mama Dinah* Mirai Tsukumo_

_Daddy Jones/Mr. Belmont* Kazuma Tsukumo_

_Auntie Darlene* Haru Tsukumo_

_Ensemble:_

_Michael Arclight, Takashi Todoroki, Cathy, Tokunosuke Omoteura, Alit, Gilag_

_* additional ensemble role_

Excited murmurs fill the room and Kaito stands in the midst of the crowd. He lets out a frustrated sigh when he can see a few inexperienced applicants begin to cry at their rejection. 

“You made a wise choice,” says Mizael as he reads the list in satisfaction. “This will be a fine production.” 

“All casting decisions are final!” declares Orbital as he makes his way through the crowd. “No negotiations!”

He repeats the phrase over and over again until Kaito orders him to silence. A group of people begin to gasp as Yuma plows his way through the crowd, arms clasped in front of his body. His family calmly walks through the crowd in his wake, cheerful smiles on their faces. Akari meets Kaito’s gaze and a smirk fills her expression. Swallowing the lump of dread that was beginning to form in his throat, Kaito meets her gaze with a resolute stare. 

“Yes!” cheers Yuma, pumping his fist into the air as he reads the list. 

His family members congratulate him on the role. Pleased expressions fill his parents’ expressions when they see that they have also been assigned parts. 

“Actors, all of us!” chuckles Haru wryly. “Now where is that young missus?”

“Unfortunately, Ms. Kelinski is a very busy woman and will not be seen until performance day,” says Orbital. 

Concern fills Haru’s expression. 

“My…! A whole play rehearsed without the lead?” she exclaims. 

“Oh, I have a feeling she’ll do just fine though..,” drawls Akari. 

She gives Kaito another smirk and Kaito balls his hand into a fist. Approaching him, Kaito immediately gives her a glare. 

“What are you doing here?” hisses Kaito. 

Akari motions to her camera. 

“Press coverage. I’m heading this project,” she announces smugly. "And if it goes well, I might get a promotion."

Leaning closer to Kaito, she bends down towards his ear. 

“You’re going to be needing help, doing all this... _Arabella_ business,” she whispers. 

“I can take care of myself, thanks,” mutters Kaito. 

“Oh, it’s not just throwing on a dress,” purrs Akari. “You’ll need to learn how to talk, walk, sing and dance like one too…And did I hear that there was going to be kissing?”

“As I said. I can take care of it,” growls Kaito. 

Akari pulls away, a serpentine smile on her expression. 

“If you say so.” 

As the Tsukumos walk away, Yuma lets out a delighted shout when he sees Michael. The elegant youth greets Yuma with a wave of his hand and then walks up to the cast list. A small smile graces his faces when he sees his name. 

“Ensemble is one of the most vital parts of musical theatre..,” he muses. “It’s a good place to start.” 

“Ensemble?!” scoffs a figure coming up besides him. 

Dark sunglasses cover the man’s face and a large hat covers his head. A scar runs through the right side of his face and Kaito rolls his eyes. 

“I would never settle for ensemble,” mutters Thomas. 

“I like it,” mumbles Michael. “Besides, this is my first try at theatre…” 

Ignoring his brother, Thomas approaches Kaito. Ah. So this was the surprise appearance that he had predicted. Kaito sucks in a breath.

“Do you have any idea who Michael Arclight is?!” snaps Thomas. 

Kaito stares at Thomas, nonplussed. 

“Yes. And all casting decisions are final. Even for the brother of Thomas Arclight.” 

An excited squeak comes from one of the tear stricken girls. 

“Ch-champion IV?! Here?!” she exclaims.

Her fellow friends perk up and turn their attention towards Thomas. Meeting Thomas’s grimace with a smug grin, Kaito leans against the wall. 

“Tell Chris I said hi, alright?” he calls as Thomas and Michael begin their rushed exit. 

  
Looking back at the thinning crowd, Kaito breathes a sigh of relief. _That’s one more step towards the end of this nightmare,_ he thinks.


	12. Scene vii

**Scene vii**

“All of you were selected because we sensed potential in you,” says Kaito.

He walks along the line of cast members, hands behind his back. Orbital trundles alongside him, providing a comical light to Kaito’s stern military general stance. At the end of the line, Kaito turns and faces Mizael. 

“This will be a challenging musical. Two acts, 17 songs, 15 scenes. Approximately two hours’ worth of runtime and four months to prepare,” briefs Kaito. He pauses dramatically and exchanges looks with every cast member. “Is everyone up to the challenge? I won’t have any incompetent fools in this production.”

Mizael scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

“A piece of cake compared to  _ The Peony Pavilion _ . Ever seen a 22-hour Kunqu opera?” asks Mizael breezily. “3 nights, 3 hours each.”

Kaito glares at Mizael and then goes back to the rest of the cast members. _He had better be worth it._ Excitement fills Yuma’s eyes and he exchanges excited looks with Michael and Alit. When no one makes another comment, Kaito nods. 

“Orbital? Pass out the script and score.”

“Yes sir!” salutes Orbital as he procures a tall stack of books. 

Each cast member is handed a book with a smiling woman and a bespectacled man in the moonlight.  _ Manhattan Sweep _ is written in bold above the couple. Oohs and aaahs come from the younger members as they are handed the hefty scripts. 

“You lose the book, you don’t get another,” threatens Kaito. “And I expect every one of you to keep these books in pristine condition. You can write in it with pencil, but if I see anyone using a pen, I’ll break the pen with my bare hands.” 

Orbital makes a terrified screech and nearly drops the remaining scripts. Kaito glares at the robot and then turns his sharp gaze to Kotori, who had a smile tugging at her lips. 

“Is there something amusing?” asks Kaito. 

Kotori meets Kaito’s eyes and beams. 

“I never knew that someone like you could be this passionate about theater,” she says sweetly. 

Kaito can't help but keep on thinking how ironic it was that she would be playing the part of the main antagonist. Yet during her audition, she was filled with venom and hatred. Perhaps the sweetest people hid the sharpest thorns. Before he can think any further, Yuma interrupts him, a bright smile on his face.

“Yeah! That’s what I was thinking too!” chimes Yuma. 

The cast members nod in agreement and Kaito feels heat fill his cheeks. 

“Th-this is a tribute to my mother,” says Kaito huffily. 

“That’s so sweet of you..,” says Kotori with misty eyes. “I wish I could do something like that.”

Hearing that from the young woman, Kaito lets out a sigh. In all honesty, he would have done anything to switch places with Kotori. If she wanted to stage a costly musical from the goodness of her own heart, why stop her? Along with that, it would probably have been easier for him to play conniving Wilhelmina instead of perky Missy. But he had Akari’s knife pointed at his back and he had no choice but to see to the very end of this production. 

“N-next come the schedules!” says Kaito as he snaps for Orbital to hand out the sheets of paper. “Monday and Tuesday will be a read-through. On usual rehearsals, we would use that day for acting. Wednesdays and Thursdays are for singing and dancing. Fridays and the weekend are our off days.” 

“So a big time commitment then,” chuckles Kazuma as he looks down at his schedule. "Luckily Mirai and I are self-employed."

Mirai lets out an exasperated sigh with a smile. Being adventurers and part time treasure hunters had its perks. 

“What’s the harm in a demanding schedule for those without much demands in their life?” says Haru cheerfully. “There’s not much entertainment these days for an old lady like me anyways.”

“Any conflicts must be told in advance. All of your test dates, important family trips, anniversaries...I need all of them,” says Kaito as he scans the crowd. “We have a deadline here and we need to spend every rehearsal to the fullest.” 

Gilag shyly steps forwards and Kaito raises an eyebrow. 

“D-do important concerts count?’’ asks the burly individual. “I bought some Sanagi-chan tickets for a show from a few weeks ago.”

“I’ll arrange a schedule for that then, however, the two weeks before we premiere, there  _ will _ be no conflicts, do we all understand?” asks Kaito sharply. 

He receives nods and murmurs of agreement. Satisfied, Kaito takes another stack of papers and begins handing it out to the cast members. 

“I’ll need your measurements for the costumes,” says Kaito. “Please turn these in on Wednesday.” 

“How very organized..,” muses Rio. “You seem to have a talent for this.”

“Maybe he shouldn’t have studied dimensions. Maybe he should have studied theater!” chuckles Anna. 

Kaito’s tempted to make a retort, but truly, what was there to say? He had often played chaperone during Yuma’s adventures. Being the voice of reason and leading people was something he had gotten used to. However, getting people together to make something entertaining? This was going to be a new experience. 

Once everyone had the proper paperwork, Kaito clears his throat and motions for everyone to sit down. 

“I will be reading for the part of Missy, as our lead will not arrive until the two weeks before performance,” declares Kaito as he opens up the script. 

Concerned murmurs begin to fill the room. Kaito sighs and massages his temples. 

“She’s currently filming in the...Bahamas. But I promise you, she will be rehearsing right beside us,” says Kaito as he turns to the first page. “Trust her. She’s a professional.” 

_ Professional, his ass. He has no idea how he’ll prevent this production from sinking into the grips of failure.  _

“Act I,  _ scene i _ ,” reads Orbital. “The Jones’ living room. Cousin Ninah enters the room. Cue song—”

“Skip the song,” orders Kaito.

It was still too soon for those insipid cheery tunes. 

“The family then gathers around MISSY, who now has a letter in her hands,” reads Orbital as he panickedly flips a few pages ahead.

“It looks real important so you should reply as soon as possible” Mirai as Mama Dinah. 

Her impression of a dixie accent forces a few of the cast members to bite down a laugh. It was airy and cheerful, bringing to mind sunny meadows and ditzy southern belles. Kaito nods his head for a few moments, considering Mirai’s first impression. Without making a comment, he continues, reading Missy’s lines in his normal, unaccented voice. 

“Yes. Could you imagine? All the way from Manhattan,” he says flatly. 

_Truly, he was going to be a fantastic actor._ He feels a small twinge in his chest. What he wouldn’t give to be in Manhattan right now, far, far away from all of this. 


	13. Scene viii

**Scene viii**

“Yes! Could you imagine? All the way from Manhattan!” exclaims Kaito in a dixie accented falsetto. 

Immediately, he shrinks in on himself. How was he going to make this work? He looks around the confines of his room, with its minimalistic furniture and simple bed. The door is locked shut and the blinds have blocked out the outside world. Still, he feels exposed. Looking into the mirror, he quickly looks away again. First his voice, then his appearance. He doesn’t like to admit it, but he knows that he’ll need to eventually turn to someone for help. Internet tutorials could only go so far. 

__ “ _ You’ll need to learn how to talk, walk, sing and dance like one too…” _

__ Akari’s ominous words fill Kaito’s mind and he groans when he looks down at the script. Clearing his throat and closing his eyes, Kaito takes in a deep breath.  _ No one was watching. _ Maybe asides from the Numeron dragon. But... _ One...two...three.  _ His eyes open and his hands clasp together, marveling at the letter from Manhattan. 

“Yes! Could you imagine? All the way from Manhattan!” he says in a breathy voice, sounding more like a 50-year old smoker than a young and sprightly Georgian. 

_ No, no, no…!  _ Missy was a spirited, no-nonsense kind of character. She would…

Kaito gets up from his bed. Grabbing a nearby piece of paper and placing it on his desk, he closes his eyes. He tries to envision the Jones’ living room, cozy and warm. His supportive family surrounding him as he holds the important missive in his hands. Cousin Ninah would be on his right, hands wrapped around his arms in excitement. Mama Dinah would stand on his other side, curiously looking down at the letter. Daddy Jones would be behind him, his shadow looming over his frame. Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes. 

“Yes! Could you imagine? All the way from Manhattan!” says Kaito, pride filling his chest, his Dixie accent dancing across the syllables (He supposes the internet tutorials did pay off then). 

He pauses.  _ Close.  _ Repeating the line a few more times, he then places the makeshift letter down in satisfaction. Yes. This was close to what Missy would sound like. Midrange. Dixie accented (But not too overdone). Confident. With some refinement and practice, he’s sure he can find his inner Missy June Jones. Right now, he was in the street from across the house that led to Missy. If he can perfect her voice, he can get closer to unlocking the door. 

“Yes! Could you imagine? All the way from Manhattan!” repeats Kaito one last time.

Scanning the script for the song before, his self satisfied smirk fades when he sees the opening scene’s song. Being able to speak in Missy’s voice was one thing. Being able to sing in her voice was another. 

_ One step at a time,  _ murmurs his mother’s soothing voice. Kaito takes in a deep breath when he remembers her words of advice. When she had said that, he had been working on a calculus problem. The numbers swam in front of him and he had groaned in protest. 

“It’s too long. I’ll never be able to derive all of it,” he had complained. 

“One step at a time…,” chuckled his mother as she stood behind him. “What’s the first step?”

“To use the chain rule,” sighed Kaito reluctantly. “But that’s gonna take forever.” 

“Well, Rome wasn’t built in a day, now was it?” says his mother as she ruffles his hair. 

_ Arabella won’t be built in a day either,  _ thinks Kaito as he sits down on his bed, contemplating the mountain he had to climb.


	14. Scene ix

**Scene ix**

Kaito reads through his checklist for today's rehearsals, massaging his brows. _Blocking for scenes i-iii._ He shuffles through to the next page and sees a splay of his thoughts at three am for how scene i was supposed to look like. Bullet points, diagrams and scrawled notes on the margins fill the page. Turning to the next page, he sees the more organized summary of scene i's progression written at seven in the morning. He's decided that he hates blocking for songs. So much ridiculous dancing. So many superfluous movements. Did there really need to be people running back and forth, calling for Missy's name like that? According to the Broadway version, it did, so he merely copied off of it and added a few tweaks of his own. Truly, musical theatre was impractical. 

“ _Nii-san,_ someone’s calling you,” announces Haruto as he hands Kaito his communication device. 

Kaito frowns when he sees the unknown number. Picking it up, he nearly throws it and his binder across the room when he sees Akari’s smug smile. 

“How did you get my number?” demands Kaito. 

“Yuma had it,” replies Akari breezily. “Anyways, I heard the read through went well. But everyone’s concerned about the leading lady missing all of the in-person rehearsals because she’s out filming in the Bahamas.” 

Akari chuckles.

“I never took you for the creative type.” 

Kaito clenches his fist. 

“Why did you call me?” he asks irritatedly. 

“Once again, I’m offering my services to help you look for…’Arabella,’” says Akari. 

The urge to say “Hell no,” and “I’d rather die,” bubbles up in Kaito’s throat. With difficulty, he swallows the urge and gives Akari a wary glance. Maybe. Just maybe. She had something useful for him. After all, she was the one responsible for this. 

“Why do you want to help me?” he asks. 

“Because this project is either going to give me a big boost in my career or make me a laughingstock. And I’d prefer the first,” explains Akari. 

Kaito exhales in frustration. _Everyone had their own agenda._

“Where would we even start?” he asks wearily. 

A smile fills Akari’s features. 

“We’ll need someplace big and private. Like a warehouse.” 

_Maybe, she’ll kill him and feed him to sharks._

A fantastic, yet impossible fantasy, now that he thinks of it. Akari wanted this show to succeed as much as he wanted this show to be over with. Perhaps if they came together, it would actually be a decent work of art. Actually, what did he know of art? The closest thing he had done to producing "art" was drawing on the walls when he was younger. It drove his father to exasperation while his mother merely laughed it off. 

“Yeah. I have one. A lab,” mutters Kaito. 

The red head nods with a smirk. 

“Thought so. Give me the address and we’ll start after rehearsals today.”

"Wh-what?! This is a hypothetical situation!" says Kaito, sitting up from his seat. 

Akari gives him a glance. A raised brow. Bored, yet sharp eyes. Mouth pulled into a line. He could almost say that her expression was condescending. 

"I can tell desperation from anywhere, and you're bleeding desperation from your your ears," says the redhead firmly. "Now hand over the coordinates to your lab."

_Gross._ Kaito looks at her with distaste. What would you say to such a graphic description? Desperation? He looks into a nearby black screen and sees his reflection. Dark circles under his eyes. Narrowed eyes. Mouth pinched into an irritated frown. Worry lines filling his forehead. Skin pale from staying inside, tinkering and thinking for too long. Hair in need of a touch of gel. Just the usual. Right?

"Hurry up. I don't have all day," says Akari impatiently, looking down at her watch. "Do you want your musical to succeed or not?" 

_Tch._ The newly rebuilt lab was supposed to be classified information. As he opens his mouth to protest though, Akari silences him with a sharp glare.

_"Now,_ or else you can say goodbye to your reputation," threatens Akari.

_Who died and declared her mayor?_

Reluctantly typing in the address of his newly rebuilt lab, he sends it to Akari and leans his head back against the sofa. The redhead reads the message with a nod. 

"That's classified information," growls Kaito. "You leak that and you can say goodbye to your job."

Akari remains unfazed as she looks back up at Kaito. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” she says, signing off. 

Left staring at the blank screen, Kaito sees his reflection and buries his face in his hands. Truly, he was a man who carried the world on his shoulders.


	15. Scene x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, listen, any of you say that Akari and Kaito should become a couple gets a volendrung to the kneecaps. Look it up. It's a lovely warhammer with a multitude of spikes. 
> 
> They will be platonic throughout the entire story.

**Scene x**

He stands by the warehouse door, looking furtively around. When he hears the sound of a motorcycle approaching, he sighs. A small part of him was hoping that Akari had forgotten. When the journalist pulls up to him, he sees that various bags hang from the sides of the vehicle. As Akari takes off her helmet, she greets Kaito with a smirk and takes the bags in her arms. 

“These are for you,” she says as she hands Kaito the bags. 

Reluctantly, Kaito takes the bags as Akari parks her bike. He looks into the bags and purses his lips when he can only see bundles wrapped up in tissue paper. Leaning against the wall of the warehouse, he sighs. _This better be worth it._

A bird flies by, letting out a cry as it sees another bird. Briefly closing his eyes, Kaito can hear the distant lapping of the waves and the sounds of ships. A bell rings somewhere. The warm rays of the sun brush against his face. Deep breaths. _In. Out. In. Out._ He’s tempted to let out a rare unguarded smile until he remembers his situation. 

_Clink clonk._ Akari’s boots on the pavement causes Kaito to turn to her with a scowl.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” mutters Kaito as Akari returns. 

The smug smile that Kaito is beginning to hate appears on her face.

“I’m glad you asked,” says Akari as she takes the bags from Kaito’s hands. “Now where to?”

Reluctantly, Kaito motions to the walkway leading up to his circular lab. As he walks up the platform, he can feel prickles running up his back. 

“I don’t know if you read the article in _The Heartland Chronicler_ —”

“I didn’t.”

“Okay...Well, a few months ago, I was left in charge of a big Entertainment piece on Heartland’s drag queen subculture. For five weeks I hung out at the Sweet Heart Jazz Lounge and learned the tricks of the trade.” 

When Kaito doesn’t grace Akari with a reply, instead pretending to be occupied with unlocking the door, she adds on with another remark. 

“In other words, yes. I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing.”

The door slides open with a whoosh. _Clickclickclick._ Along with the lights turning on, the cold metallic smell of the new building hits the pair’s senses. As they walk inside, Akari lets out a whistle. Once the door slides shut, Kaito quickens his pace into the anteroom, where another set of doors open to reveal the main lab room. 

“Kaito-sama!” greets Orbital. 

Akari looks at the impressive set up with wide eyes. Imagining the amount of work she could do with all of this technology at her fingertips gives her a tingle of excitement. 

“Where do we begin?” asks Kaito brusquely. 

Taken out of her daze, Akari clears her throat and grabs one of the bags. 

“We’re going to need a storage room for all of these,” says Akari. 

“Orbital,” orders Kaito as he motions to his bags. 

“Yes sir!” says the robot, whisking the bags away. 

Once the two are left alone, Akari turns back to Kaito. 

“Do you have a restroom?” asks Akari. 

Kaito thumbs to a door in the corner of the room, awkwardly turning away. 

“Alright then. Let’s go,” says Akari as she heads towards the door.

“Wh-what?” says Kaito, taking a step back. 

An amused smirk fills Akari’s face and she turns back to face the astonished young man. 

“We’re finding Arabella, aren’t we?” she asks as she heads towards the door. 

“N-now hold up! You didn’t say anything about this!” says Kaito as he remains in place. 

“What did you think we were going to do, anyways?” 

Kaito exhales in frustration and walks ahead of Akari. He opens the door and roughly grabs the bag from Akari’s hands. Before he can close the door behind him, Akari puts her foot in between the wall and the door.

“Do you even know where to start?” asks Akari teasingly. 

Furrowing his brows as he hesitantly reaches into the bag, Kaito remains silent. 

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” says Akari softly as she enters the small room. 

She closes the door behind her and takes the pink bag from Kaito’s hands. Placing it on the floor, she reaches in and pulls out a magazine. Offering it to Kaito, she waits for him to take it. Confusion fills Kaito’s expression when he sees the celebrity gossip magazine, IV’s face plastered on the cover. He takes the magazine and stares at her warily. 

“Flip through this and tell me what female celebrities you think Arabella looks like,” says Akari as she begins taking out the other contents of the bag. 

Quietly, Kaito opens up the magazine and slowly flips through its pages. _Arabella Kelinski..._ What did a name like that conjure up anyways? A woman with blonde hair and a dazzling smile stares at him from a shampoo ad. He flips the page and sees beach photos from various celebrities. _Arabella, Arabella…_ If she was playing the role of Missy June Jones, what qualified her to do so? Was she blond, with flowing locks and pretty blue eyes? Did she have a smile that dazzled the audience? She _was_ supposedly a famous actress. 

_Pretty._ That will definitely be a word that will have to describe her. An advertisement for an upcoming romance movie stares back at him. The female protagonist has large, doe-like eyes and pink lips. What color of lipstick did Arabella like? His brows furrow in contemplation. Where did she like to buy her clothes from? What was her style? 

A memory from today’s rehearsal fills his mind. The main cast was seated in a circle, some spare time left after the entire play had been read through. _What is your character motivated by? Who does your character like? Why is your character like this?_ Fanciful backstories came from the cast members, eliciting laughs from all around. Some even added in small details, such as Kotori. 

“Erm...since she’s a socialite, she must have very particular tastes. So...Wilhelmina. She—er— _I_ must shop at only the high end stores, such as Tiffany’s and Versace! And I only wear jewelry with 18 carat gold!” says Kotori, melding into the role of Wilhelmina with a posh accent. “Anything else is garbage!”

_What kind of jewelry does Arabella wear?_

Another movie poster featuring a woman in a chic dress and a wide sun hat laden with shopping bags smiles at him. Her eyes are obscured by cat eyed shades and her lips are a deep red. He stares intently at the woman’s wardrobe and expression. High, but not too high heels. Tasteful bangles and a pearl necklace heighten the outfit’s sophistication. _Arabella Kelinski—Famous Actress. High maintenance._ An interview featuring IV is on the next page. _In public, Arabella has a pleasant, yet aloof disposition._ The pieces begin to click together as Kaito continues to flip through the magazine until he reaches the very end. 

He looks up at Akari and sees her smile. 

“See anything you like?” she asks. 

Kaito flips back to the advertisement with the chic woman and shows it to Akari. Nodding in approval, Akari takes the magazine from Kaito’s hands and looks down at the poster closely. 

“You have good taste,” she says. 

Putting the magazine back into the bag, Akari steps back and looks at Kaito. 

“Would you mind taking off most of your clothes?” asks Akari. 

“What do you mean ‘most?’” 

“Until you’re most comfortable,” says Akari as she turns around and inspects a few silicone orbs. “What size cup do you want?”

“Wh-what?” 

“For Arabella’s chest,” replies Akari simply. 

Midway through unbuckling his belt, Kaito looks up at Akari with red cheeks. He never considered that. Akari looks at Kaito’s slight build and rests her hand on her chin. Awkwardly placing his belt to the side, Kaito meets Akari’s scrutinizing gaze with a frown. He unzips his jacket and slips it off, looking down at himself. 

“Theoretically, it can be any size you’d like, however, a larger chest will make it seem like Arabella had plastic surgery. Is she the kind of actress that would do that?” muses Akari. 

Kaito takes off his shirt and sees Akari bite her lips as she sees the outlines of his ribs.

“No. Arabella can’t have any large chest of any kind. You’re too thin,” says Akari as she takes out a roll of medical tape. “Did anyone tell you that you need to eat more? Press your breasts together.” 

“I _do_ eat enough,” mumbles Kaito. 

“Doubtful.”

Okay. Sure, there were the missed meals every once in a while. Whenever he was engrossed in a project or something like that. _Oh. Wait. He was always involved in a project._ Surviving Manhattan Sweep was his current ordeal. Did he have dinner last night? Breakfast? A banana? An apple? His stomach makes a small noise at the thought and he prays that Akari didn’t hear.

Heat rising up to his face, Kaito hesitantly presses the two sides of his chest together. _For the production._ As the tape makes its way around his body, he closes his eyes. _No, even if Arabella could, she wouldn’t have plastic surgery except on her face. She doesn’t like to age._

“There we go. You can let go now,” says Akari as she pulls away. 

Kaito lets his hands fall to his sides. Finding a medium sized set of silicone breasts, Akari rests them against Kaito’s chest. Shivering at the contact, Kaito remains quiet. 

“Yeah, I think these will work,” murmurs Akari.

Taking a lacy bra from the shelf, Akari slips it onto Kaito and fastens it. Slipping in the silicone orbs, Akari steps back and nods in approval. 

“Have a look in the mirror,” invites the redhead. 

Hesitantly, Kaito steps in front of the mirror. It looked...real? Did he just grow a pair of boobs? His hands crawl to his chest and he awkwardly feels the silicone orbs. He sees the side of Akari's mouth lift into a minuscule smile.

“There’s a holding and kissing scene,” mumbles Kaito. “Do these feel real? I don’t want my costar to suspect…”

_Mizael would never let him live it down._

“You’re a scientist, right?” asks Akari boredly. 

“Of course I am,” huffs Kaito indignantly. 

_When he wasn’t forced to set up musicals. Or wearing a bra stuffed with fake breasts._

“Then would you like to compare the real one versus the fake one?” offers Akari. 

“Yes..?” 

“Give me your hand.” 

Kaito hesitantly offers his hand and Akari takes it. Quickly, she places the hand onto her chest. With her other hand, she puts Kaito’s hand on his own lacy bra. Kaito lets out a yelp of surprise and his cheeks flush scarlet. 

“Be a scientist,” invites Akari nonchalantly. 

“E-er..,” says Kaito awkwardly.

“Really. I don’t want your costar to suspect either,” says the young woman. “Besides, it’s fine if it’s for research, right?”

“This is humiliating,” mutters Kaito as he closes his eyes. 

“You want to get ousted or not?”

“I’d rather die,” replies Kaito without much conviction.

"Sure."

Closing his eyes, he begins to squeeze and prod, one side at a time. What would his father say if he saw this? What would his mother say? They had a similar feel, although the silicone orbs were colder. They would eventually warm up due to body heat though. Pulling away soon after, he nods, heat still filling his cheeks. Wiping the hand that was on Akari's chest on his pant leg, he receives an eye roll. 

“Close to the real thing, huh?” says Akari. “I knew these gifts from the drag queens would’ve come in use someday. Now, next is your waist.” 

She looks at Kaito’s slim torso and then clicks her tongue. 

“There’s really not much to work with, is there?” she sighs, taking out the girdle. “I don’t think you even need this.” 

_The less the better._

“Then I won’t use it,” says Kaito huffily. “Hurry up. What’s next?” 

“Hips,” replies Akari as she takes out the hip pads. “Does Arabella have wide or slim hips?” 

“Whatever makes this go by faster.”

“Slim hips give her a waif-like silhouette. Wide hips give more contrast, making her waist seem even smaller,” says Akari. 

“Then wide ones,” mumbles Kaito. 

“Sounds good.” 

As Akari fastens the hip pads around Kaito’s sides, he crosses his arms and looks into the mirror. _For the production._ He steels his gaze as Akari turns back up to him. 

“Next...It’s more of a personal thing...Er…”

Akari trails off, her cheeks turning a rosy pink. _Now what?_ Her eyes turn away from Kaito and down his legs, covered by his white tights. She then quickly looks up, asking the next question in a blur. 

“Tucking. Do you know anything about that? With your tights, I always wondered if…”

“Yes,” answers Kaito laconically. “Next part please.” 

_Finally. Something he was familiar with._

“A-ah...y-yes,” mumbles Akari as she turns back to the shelf. “Do you shave your legs?” 

“Once a month,” answers Kaito boredly. “There’s never much in the first place.” 

“Then all we have left are the clothes, the hair and the makeup,” says Akari. “I’ll go out and ask your robot where he put them.”

Hurrying out of the bathroom, Akari closes the door behind her and leaves Kaito in silence. Looking into the mirror, Kaito sighs. So he now had breasts. His waist was apparently too small for any further refinements. The hip pads were secured snugly around his sides, giving his body an hourglass shape. Were these what his father described as child-bearing hips? A shiver creeps up his spine and he tries not to think about that any further. Looking down at his shadow, he raises a brow. Maybe. Just maybe. The production had a chance at succeeding. 


	16. Scene xi

**Scene xi**

“You think a high class actress walks like that?!” exclaims Akari as Kaito walks into the main lab room. 

Kaito glares at the redhead and then awkwardly adjusts his skirt. 

“K-Kaito-sama?!” screeches Orbital. 

Ignoring his robot, Kaito continues to awkwardly walk in the black stilettos, one cautious step at a time. One hand is placed awkwardly on his blond wig while another constantly holds onto the bra. Stifling a wheeze of laughter, Akari approaches Kaito and motions for him to stop.  _ Clonk.  _ Putting his feet down, Kaito places both hands on his hips and frowns. 

“What?” he hisses. 

“You need to relax,” says Akari in a gentle voice. 

Kaito stiffens his posture in response and Akari sighs. She raises her hands.

“May I touch you?” she asks. 

He gives his assent with a huff. Akari smiles and rests her hands on his shoulders, lowering them. 

“I understand that this is new for you. But it’s really nothing to worry about. You were on the moon for goodness’s sake,” says Akari gently. “Think of this as yet another challenge you have to face. Haven’t you been getting bored anyways?” 

In truth, Kaito liked the quiet days he spent in the lab with Chris, Haruto, Tron and his father. No pesky middle schoolers (Well, they were in high school or starting university now). No aliens threatening the world’s existence. No chasing after magical cards. No need to go to space to reset the universe. Just solid science and friendship. He deserved the break. 

But, how long had it been since he truly felt his blood rush through his ears? When did he last feel the thrill of nearly dying, his life hanging in the balance? When did he last feel...truly invigorated? His silence earns a smile from Akari and she readjusts the golden waves of the wig. She puts her hands on his wrists and then looks at his face.  _ He sure had long eyelashes.  _

Wariness fills his expression and a bit of pink colors his cheeks. She gives him a reassuring smile and begins to slowly walk backwards, leading him down the hall. 

“You’re used to wearing low heels. That’s good. It should make moving onto stilettos easier. See? It’s not that hard. Hold your head up high. What’s Arabella’s default expression? A haughty pout? A cool smile?”

_ Click. Clonk. Click. Clonk.  _ Step by step, Kaito makes his way out of the lab and into the hall. He purses his lips, inadvertently tasting some of the lipstick. 

“I want sunglasses out in public,” says Kaito. 

“Mysterious, eh?” says Akari with a smirk.

_ Clink. Clonk.  _ Kaito frowns. 

“If people ever find out who Arabella actually is, I’ll never forgive myself.” 

After all, he had a reputation as Heartland City’s cold hearted Numbers Hunter to maintain. A gentle expression then fills Akari’s face. 

“Don’t worry. You’re in good hands.” 

_ Clink clonk. _

“Stand straighter!”

_ Clink clonk.  _

__ “Stick your chest out, but not too much. Show that you have some pride, as a world renowned actress! Clutch that designer bag as if it was just a mere trifle!” 

Grimacing, Kaito takes a few more steps and looks down at the bag he carried. Although he isn’t much of a fashionista, he can tell that it was just a run-of-the-mill bag.  _ Clonk.  _ He turns around, hands on his hips. 

“This isn’t a designer bag,” he states coldly. 

Akari frowns. 

“You think with my salary I can afford designer?”

In reply, Kaito smirks. 

“No, but with my dad’s black card, people will take Arabella into their high end stores without hesitation.”

A spark of excitement fills Akari’s features. A plea fills her eyes. 

“When we go shopping, you can be Arabella’s personal assistant,” says Kaito with a smile. 

Pink fills the redhead’s cheeks. 

“Th-thanks,” she mumbles. 

“You know more than I do anyways.”


	17. Scene xii

**Scene xii**

“Closer,” orders Kaito. 

Mirai, Kazuma and Anna pull closer to Kaito. The group of actors stand in the middle of the stage, peering over Kaito’s shoulder, who was standing in for Arabella. 

“There,” says Kaito as he looks around. “It’s an important letter and everyone wants to see what’s in it.”

He pulls away from the group and turns back to Orbital. 

“Do you have everything?” he asks the robot. 

“Yes sir! Your assistant director is doing just fine! Carry on!” replies the robot cheerfully.

Kaito nods in approval and flips through the script. 

“We’ll block out the musical sequence for ‘The Letter’ once we familiarize ourselves with it,” muses Kaito as he reads. “ _ Scene ii _ , Missy’s bedroom.” 

As Kaito blocks out the second scene with Anna and himself, the rest of the cast is in the adjacent room. Michael and the rest of the ensemble gather together, reading their music. 

“Looks like our first song will be ‘Missy June Jones’ and then, ‘The City Ain’t Glamorous,” muses Michael. 

Hearing the name of her solo, Rio perks up and walks over, smiling. 

“I’ve been practicing on my own for a bit. I’d love to try it with an ensemble, if you don’t mind,” she says. 

Alit smiles and ushers Rio into the circle. 

“Merag here, she’s really good! We all heard her singing in the shower!” declares Alit happily. 

Gilag nods enthusiastically in agreement and Rio blushes. Alit gives everyone in the ensemble a conspiratorial look and whispers in a sotto voice. 

“Don’t tell Mizael, but when he sings in the shower, it’s far too loud.” 

Chuckles from the ensemble bubble up. 

“Are you practicing or gossiping over there?” calls Mizael from his corner. 

Alit and Gilag stiffen in unison. 

“We were dividing up our parts!” says Rio. 

Shaking his head, Mizael returns to his own music. Yuma exchanges a smile with Michael. 

“I am a soprano,” trills Cathy. 

“As am I,” declares Kotori. 

The two young women exchange glares. 

“Anna is an alto and so am I,” says Rio. 

“Don’t forget Mrs. Tsukumo! She’s a lovely soprano. And grandma Haru is a rich tenor!” pipes up Cathy.

Mirai blushes and leans closer to Kazuma. Haru chuckles and crosses her arms, scanning the youthful ensemble. The energy in the room reminded her of her youth, when she had been with her own friends. She turns to Rio and nods in approval as the young woman takes out a notebook and begins recording down everyone’s parts. Rio then turns to the young men in the choir and meets Takashi’s gaze. He stands proudly and introduces everyone and their parts.

“I’m a baritone, Toukunosuke and Michael are tenors, Alit and Yuma are baritones, and Gilag and Yuma’s father are basses.” 

Once the list is completed, Rio smiles. 

“This is a well balanced ensemble,” she notes. “I think we should all separate and practice our parts and then come back.” 

Murmurs of agreement arise from the ensemble and everyone splits off. Mizael watches the camaraderie with interest, thinking back to when he had happened upon a traveling troupe in his travels as a dragon tamer. Throughout the course of human history, it appeared as if there were some things that never changed. From the bitter rivalries between the prima donnas (Kotori and Cathy) to the bawdry jokes told between the male ensemble, the spirit of the theatre had remained preserved for millenia. He studies his solo in the fourth scene and then flips to his duet with Arabella. 

The romantic scene of two youths looking up at the moon was a true classic. He closes his eyes and tries to envision Arabella. Was she tall? Was she short? Was she thin, like the young opera singers he had known? When she smiled, did her eyes glimmer with mirth? Not knowing how his co actor looked irritates him. Was he expected to be comfortable with embracing a woman he did not know? And the kiss. He knows that it was inevitable in today’s theater. 

Thinking of it makes his heart jump. Never had he been that intimate before. Was Arabella herself experienced? The thought makes him furrow his brows. Of she would be. She was a world renowned actress. Taking a deep breath, Mizael flips back to his solo. He’d need to speak to the director about this.


	18. Scene xiii

**Scene xiii**

“Goodnight Director Tenjo!” calls Kotori as she takes her bag. 

Various other voices bid him farewell. Kaito watches as the cast members walk out the doors of the Heartland Performing Arts Center, relieved. One more day towards the end of his contract with a certain redheaded demon. 

“Kaito,” calls Mizael. 

Kaito turns around to meet a pair of sharp cornflower blue eyes. 

“Yes?” he says, slightly stiffening. 

True, Mizael was often difficult to work with but he knew what he was doing. 

“Do you have pictures of Miss Arabella Kelinski?” asks Mizael. 

Kaito raises a quizzical eyebrow. 

“Why?” 

“I need to know who I’m working with,” says Mizael. 

Orbital gives his master a nervous look. Kaito takes in a deep breath, his mind leaping into overdrive despite his unruffled expression. 

“She’s a very private woman. Unfortunately, I don’t have any photographs, nor will you be able to find any. However, I can give you a description. Will that suffice?” says Kaito. 

Mizael purses his lips. 

“It’s better than nothing,” he sighs. 

“You should also consider her feelings on this,” scoffs Kaito, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

Noticing the director’s blush, Mizael raises a quizzical eyebrow. Before he can make any further inquiries, he is interrupted by Kaito’s description. 

“She is of average height for a woman. Her eyes are grey. She has long, blond hair and has a tendency to wear elegant veiled sun hats. Whenever I met her, she was always wearing cat-eyed sunglasses.” 

Kaito pauses when he sees Mizael hurriedly scribbling down his description, brows furrowed in concentration. Once he’s done, the long haired dragon tamer looks up at Kaito, eyes asking for more.

“She’s somewhat thin. There is nothing significantly remarkable about her womanly attributes.”

He earns a snort from Mizael. 

“Surely she must, if she’s an actress,” muses Mizael. 

“To me there isn’t,” mutters Kaito. 

Mizael writes down a few notes and then looks back to Kaito. The director sighs. 

“She wears designer clothes and high heels. Because she is short.” 

Surreptitiously, Mizael’s eyes dart down to Kaito’s heeled shoes. Pretending not to notice, Kaito continues on. 

“She’s friendly, but distant. A dedicated professional. She doesn’t drink.” 

The small detail at the end earns a nod of approval from Mizael. He sets down his journal and he looks at his notes contemplatively. Taking the rest of his bags onto his shoulders, Mizael meets Kaito’s calm eyes. 

“Thank you, director,” says Mizael. 

“You’re welcome,” replies Kaito. 

Once the blond dragon tamer leaves, Kaito breathes a sigh of relief alongside Orbital. Immediately, Kaito turns to glare at his assistant director. 

“You can’t even breathe,” snaps Kaito. 

The robot quails in fright. 

“I-it was just fantastic acting!” exclaims Orbital.

Kaito stares at the robot for a few moments, wondering if it was just the programming of the robot or if it was an earnest comment. When he can’t decide, he merely packs up his belongings and turns towards the door. 

“Let’s go. Haruto’s probably hungry and I’d rather not have the old man cook,” he says authoritatively. 


	19. Scene xiv

**Scene xiv**

“Are you ready?” says Akari. 

“Let’s just get it over with,” mutters Kaito as he enters the main room of the lab.

Akari scans Arabella from top to bottom. Medium length heels. A chic white blouse with a black shawl. A smart pair of black slacks. The oversized sun hat obscures Arabella’s features, her expression further covered by a large pair of black cat eye sunglasses. From her neck hangs a silver necklace with three gold fringes. Tasteful bangles decorate her wrists. Irritatedly, she checks her watch. 

“Perfect,” says Akari. 

In return, Kaito looks at Akari’s PA outfit. A sharp vest coupled with a white blouse and a scarf accentuates her frame. Akari’s pencil skirt is secured by a fashionable belt. She wears a dark pair of square framed sunglasses over her eyes and her hair is tied into a severe bun. Gold earrings dangle from her ears and she wears a minimal wristwatch. To further look the part, she carries a folder and has a multitude of pens clipped onto her vest’s breast pocket. Her black loafers click together as she stands straighter. 

“Good,” says Kaito. 

“Kaito-sama...are you sure about going into public like this?” says Orbital nervously. 

Kaito grimaces. 

“I’ll eventually have to do it anyways. You’ll have to stay here though,” says Kaito as he makes his way out towards the door. 

Akari gives the robot a smirk. 

“Don’t worry. Your master will be in good hands.” 

As part of his programming, Orbital can’t help but worry about that statement.


	20. The Heartlander—Excerpt I.

The Heartlander—Excerpt I.

**Tattler-chan’s Chit Chat**

**** **A Mysterious New Face?!**

_ On Friday afternoon, a fashionable woman was seen wandering the streets of Gold Heart Avenue, partaking in what appeared to be an unprecedented shopping spree. Her personal assistant refused to comment on the identity of her boss, however, that doesn’t stop us from guessing and asking around! _

_ _

_ Pictured here is the woman, wearing what appears to be a designer ensemble of slacks and a blouse-shawl combination. Her personal assistant is the unidentified young woman from behind.  _

__

_ Followed is an interview we were able to get from an exclusive source!  _

__

**Tattler-chan correspondent:** _ What was the first thing our mystery celebrity did when you first saw her? _

__

**[Identity redacted for privacy]:** _ It was hard to tell what she was thinking because she was wearing  _ very  _ stylish and dark sunglasses, plus her veiled sunhat.  _

__

**Tattler-chan correspondent** _**:** Oh, oh! A real eccentric mystery, isn’t she?  _

__

**[Identity redacted for privacy]:** _ Yes! The boutique was closed for the day until we saw her flash her Heartbank platinum black card!  _

__

**Tattler-chan correspondent** _**:** A true celebrity with refined tastes!  _

__

**[Identity redacted for privacy]:** _ When we ushered her in, she appeared a bit uncomfortable with all of the attention. She barely touched the drink that we offered her and never took off her hat or sunglasses. However, she did place  _ quite  _ a hefty order. Her PA was very efficient in that matter.  _

__

**Tattler-chan correspondent** _**:** Was she from out of town? _

__

**[Identity redacted for privacy]:** _ There definitely was something about [the way she spoke]. [Her voice] was very breathy and she seldom raised it. She usually spoke to her PA in whispers and then her PA would translate. Her PA seems to be a Heartland native.  _

__

**Tattler-chan correspondent** _**:** Were you able to get the name of either of them? _

__

**[Identity redacted for privacy]:** _ According to store policy, we are not allowed to disclose the names of our patrons, however, the purchases were under a  _ very, very  _ influential name here in Heartland.  _

__

**Tattler-chan correspondent:** _ Curiouser and curiouser! A mistress or a love child? Maybe even both! Tune in next time for continued coverage on Heartland’s newest mystery! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely illustration drawn by my good friend Aerial Artistic! You can visit them on tumblr @aerialartistic


	21. Scene xv

**Scene xv**

Dr. Faker stares at the article from his tablet with hungry eyes. Kaito passes by his father and shivers run up his back when he sees his father’s expression. Surreptitiously, he glances at the backside of the transparent tablet and nearly jumps out of his own skin. Hearing the little  _ thud  _ Kaito made with his feet, Faker looks up at his son. 

“Something wrong?” he asks. 

“Why are you reading filthy garbage like celebrity gossip magazines?” replies Kaito defensively. 

His father sets his tablet down and lets out a long, tired sigh. 

“You know, son, when you’re my age, there’s not much left to look forward to. The most exciting thing for me right now is seeing your musical, seeing how many people’s lives are improved by Heartland’s welfare system and then my own funeral,” sighs Dr. Faker. 

He pauses for a few moments, the sound of the sink dripping into the pile of unwashed dishes filling the silence.  _ Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick.  _ Kaito swallows hard. Before it can get any more awkward, Faker’s eyes roam back to the candid paparazzi shot of “Arabella” and her PA. 

“Sometimes, old eyes like mine need to look at fresh, new things. And those magazines like  _ Heartland Players  _ and  _ Hot Hearts  _ just won’t do it anymore,” continues Dr. Faker. 

Kaito would rather not think about what his father just said, but he thinks of it regardless and gags on his own saliva. 

“ _ Dad, _ ” chokes Kaito. “ _ NO. _ ” 

Faker shrugs. 

“Just being honest here. Between men.” 

Red fills Kaito’s cheeks and he’s about to storm off until his father stops him with his name. 

“Oh, and Kaito? My bank statement came in yesterday and I saw some purchases that I didn’t remember buying.” 

A bolt of cold sweat strikes Kaito’s chest. He slowly turns around and meets Dr. Faker’s smirk. 

“You sly dog. When are you bringing her home?” he asks. 

Kaito doesn’t grace his father with a reply and instead storms off, flustered. 

“She has nice legs!” calls Dr. Faker, laughing. 

Entering his room with the doors sliding behind him, Kaito wishes he could have an actual door to slam for once. His face burns with embarrassment. He was his son, for crying out loud! Couldn’t he have recognized him under that disguise? 

On second thought, no. He wouldn’t have. Dr. Faker was never an observant man concerning his oldest. Kaito grabs a nearby pillow and buries his face into it, letting out a frustrated shout. As juvenile as it was, he realizes that he had no other means of communicating this...awkwardness. Did his dad actually think Arabella was attractive?

  
_ Damn her,  _ thinks Kaito as Akari’s smug smile fills his mind.  _ Damn her.  _


	22. Scene xvi

**Scene xvi**

“How have rehearsals been?” asks Thomas, trying to feign disinterest.

Michael enters, massaging his sore shoulders. He puts his car keys on the hanger and removes his jacket. Seeing his brother, he musters up a smile. 

“Good. I’ve learned a lot,” replies Michael. 

“Is Chris’s little friend shouting at you a lot?”

“It’s Director Tenjo and no, he shouts at everyone because we’re a small cast on a big stage,” answers Michael with a chuckle. 

Thomas rolls his eyes at the title and claps Michael on the back. 

“Have you seen the lead yet?”

Michael shakes his head and the two walk into their dining room, where Christopher and Tron were partaking in their meal. Christopher dabs at his mouth with his napkin and politely waves to Michael.

“We’re having scallops,” declares their father. 

The youngest Arclight smiles. 

“Just a moment. I’ll go wash my hands and I’ll tell you more about what I’ve been doing.” 

With that, Michael walks into the hall and towards their bathroom. Looking after his brother, Thomas then plops down on the seat next to Christopher. After a moment of silence, Thomas nudges his older brother.

“Are you missing Kaito at the lab?” he asks playfully. 

His brother chews his food and then swallows. He cuts himself a piece of meat, not looking at his brother as he did so. 

“There’s a lot more work to do now that he and Orbital aren’t around,” replies Christopher. 

_ Typical Chris answer.  _ Thomas looks at his own plate and begins cutting up his own vegetables. 

“Maybe you should visit your student at the auditorium someday. Perhaps you’ll catch the acting bug too,” suggests Thomas. 

“Ah, to tread the boards again,” sighs Tron wistfully. 

His sons look up at their father in surprise. Looking at their matching expressions, the manchild lets out a laugh. 

“Didn’t I tell you? I dabbled in theatre during my university days.” 

“What plays were you in?” asks Thomas.

“Oh, mainly the Shakespearean classics. I once joined my university’s production of The Barber of Seville and played Figaro,” replies Tron breezily. 

“The opera?” asks Thomas, astonished. “You sang opera?”

Half of Tron’s face turns rosy and he tilts his head slightly. 

“I dabbled in it, although your grandparents didn’t approve,” chuckles Tron. 

Astonishment fills his sons’ faces. The sound of footsteps on their tiled floor causes everyone’s attention to shift back to Michael. He looks at the scene and raises a quizzical eyebrow. 

“Did something happen while I was gone?” asks the youngest Arclight. 

“Father tread the boards!” exclaims Thomas. 

Michael takes a seat and sets his napkin on his lap. He then begins to cut into his meal.

“Really?” muses Michael. 

“I thought you’d be more surprised!” notes Thomas. 

Michael and Christopher exchange glances. 

“Father was always a bit of the dramatic type,” chuckles Christopher. 

“When will your time come to tread the boards?” asks Michael to his brother. 

Christopher shakes his head. 

“The family’s acting genes missed me,” he says. 

“Pish tosh!” snorts Thomas. “You soak in the bath waters of melodrama any time you get a chance!” 

His older brother colors and he resumes his meal. Tron laughs.

“It’s quite true. I think you could have a chance in the musical  _ My Fair Lady, _ ” notes his father. “If Kaito decides to have another musical next year, you could suggest that to him.” 

“Or an opera..,” offers Thomas excitedly. 

Tron sighs. 

“Ah, the allure of the stage. But don’t get too taken up with it. It is merely a hobby.” 

Thomas makes a coughing noise and motions to himself. He receives a smile from his father. 

“Unless, you have natural talent and true passion,” amends the manchild. 

An approving nod from the middle Arclight is followed by polite laughter. 

“Enough about me, now,” says Tron, turning to Michael. “How have your rehearsals been?”

Michael politely chews his food and swallows. 

“Tiring,” he admits. “But very fun. The cast is like another family.” 

Tron nods and sips his water. 

“I’m glad you have a cast that makes you feel that way. I myself loved that part about theatre.” 

The youngest Arclight beams. 

“How is Kaito’s leadership in this?” continues Tron. “He has quite a set of responsibilities, doesn’t he?”

He’s answered by a vigorous nod. Michael rapidly chews his food and swallows. 

“Apologies, I’m quite famished after today’s rehearsal,” admits Michael. “We were dancing.” 

Tron gives his son an understanding smile. 

“Quite alright. Take your time. I remember how I myself would ravenously devour my dinner after rehearsals also.” 

Giving Michael and Tron a smile, Thomas turns back to Christopher. 

“You’re next,” he chuckles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a sequel I smell


	23. Scene xvii

**Scene xvii**

“ _ Ara,  _ Akari, is that you in the  _ Tattler _ ?” asks Mirai as she looks at the article featuring “Arabella.”

Akari stirs from her computer and peers over at her mother. Feigning ignorance, she shrugs. 

“I’m a journalist, not some posh socialite’s personal assistant,” replies the redhead. 

Mirai looks back at the cover and then to her daughter. She furrows her brows. Truly, there was a marked resemblance between the vested PA and her daughter, despite the sunglasses obscuring the assistant’s eyes. Besides, hadn’t she seen that skirt in Akari’s closet before? Not to mention her bangs... Haru comes from behind Mirai and peers over at the article. The two women continue to compare Akari and the PA. 

“There’s an uncanny resemblance,” notes the elderly Tsukumo. 

“Well, if you’re telling me the truth, which I’m sure you are, it seems like we’ve got a doppelganger on our hands,” chuckles Mirai. 

The redheaded journalist shakes her head and continues typing up the article that was due in two days. She has to admit though, that shopping trip was the most fun she had had in awhile. Once Kaito had flashed his father’s card, it seemed like a whole new world opened its gates to the two. Shopkeepers smiled more. The service remarkably improved. They received rapt attention and were often ushered into luxurious backrooms. Akari smiles at the memory. 

She checks her agenda and smiles. Next Saturday, they would be visiting some jewelry and shoe stores. Now that she thinks of it, if she and “Arabella” continued to make appearances, they would only increase the amount of mystery and attention they received. For good or for worse, that was debatable.


	24. Scene xvii

**Scene xviii**

_ Chug-a-chug-a _

_ Chug _

_ Chug _

_ Chug  _

_ Chug  _

_ Chug!  _

The soft voices of the ensemble fills the room. From the assistant director’s seat, Orbital motions for the ensemble to move to the beat of the train scene. Seated in a row, the ensemble begins to move back and forth, rocking their bodies. Rio stands and assumes a confident aura, hands on her hips as she faces Kaito, filling in for Arabella. As the audience continues their chanting, Rio begins the opening statement. 

“So, Miss Missy. You think the city’s a fairyland of lights, sparkles and smiles?” asks Rio, turning around and walking backwards. “Do I have news for a country mouse like you.”

A slow progression of brass instruments begin to replace the drums beating out the train’s rhythm. After a loud blare of a trumpet, Rio turns back to face Kaito dramatically. 

“It ain’t,” declares Rio ominously. 

Orbital writes down a rough lighting cue for all of the lights to dim and a spotlight to appear at that moment. What a sight it would be, to see Rio as Francine Watts, decked in her fur coat and hat under the stage lights. Although Francine only appeared once, he would make sure to give Rio as much attention as possible. Because that girl could sing. 

_ They kicked me out _

A dramatic bluesy set of horns follows Rio’s alluring voice. 

_ Not even a shout _

_ (Without a shout!) _

_ Just a pout _

_ (A pout!)  _

_ Those Manhattan harpies _

_ And their sharp claws _

_ Tore me out. _

“And so I must say to you, Miss Missy..,” begins Rio, taking in a breath for the chorus. 

_ You should know the city ain't that great, _

_ And while I gotcha here, I'll tell it to you straight: _

_ They’re gonna tear you out, _

_ Pull you apart _

_ And dance all over the pieces _

_ ‘Cause you’re so precious and pretty _

_ You’re gonna get those claws _

_ Mark your flaws  _

_ Pull your straws _

_ Because you’re fresh meat for the harpies! _

“Then what do you suppose I do?” asks Kaito as he reads off Missy’s lines unconvincingly. 

_ Listen to me, _

_ While you’re free, _

_ Turn the other way and boooook it. _

“But my Auntie Darlene! She’s waiting for me,” protests Kaito in a bored voice. 

_ You’re going to the lion’s den _

_ Stuck in a pen _

_ You wished you would have followed my adviiiice! _

“I’m being serious here, dear. The city ain’t no place for country mice,” continues Rio sleazily.

_ You should know the city ain't that great, _

_ And while I gotcha here, I'll tell it to you straight: _

_ They’re gonna tear you out, _

_ Pull you apart _

_ And dance all over the pieces _

_ ‘Cause you’re so precious and pretty _

_ You’re gonna get those claws _

_ Mark your flaws  _

_ Pull your straws _

_ Because you’re fresh meat for the harpies! _

_ The haaarrrpiieesss! _

A piano glissando follows. 

_ Spotlight cue off,  _ writes Orbital as the song finishes. The ensemble including Kaito begins to clap quietly. Rio beams with pride. 

“Times Square,” announces Orbital as the train announcer. 

“That’s your stop, isn’t it?” asks Rio with a smile. “Best of luck. Or are you turning back?” 

“Turn back now, after I’ve gotten this far? You’ve got to be out of your mind,” replies Kaito, eyes barely on the script. 

Francine (Rio) has a small laugh. 

“Let’s see how fast the city changes you.” 

“Act one  _ scene iii _ : end,” declares Kaito. “Orbital, make sure to have an appropriate lighting cue in order to accommodate for the scene change,” orders Kaito as he walks off the stage. “Take five!” 

Conversation begins to flow back from the ensemble. A cluster of the female ensemble flutters around Rio, congratulating and praising her. Kaito and Orbital observe the scene with disinterest.

“You chose well,” praises Orbital. 

Kaito takes a sip of his water. 

“I hope so.”

He thinks back to Missy’s line.  _ Turn back now, after I’ve gotten this far?  _ No. At this point, it’s all in. 

“Remind me to have dinner tonight,” says Kaito. 

“Affirmative!” replies the robot. 

“I need all the energy I can get.” 

* * *

If you're brave enough, you can click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FXtbPSEt3lWUiC_zum13OgEwTyxjNdT2/view?usp=sharing) and listen to my rough recording of "The City Ain't Glamorous."

If anyone is good at composing music, hit me up with a comment on the recording and we can work together on instrumentation!


	25. Scene xix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's a rough recording for Big City Belle but you'll get that later

**Scene xix**

“But my Auntie Darlene! She’s waiting for me,” protests Kaito in Missy’s Dixie accent. “Turn back now, after I’ve gotten this far? You’ve got to be out of your mind!”

He pauses for a few moments, making sure that his doors are closed and his curtains are pulled shut. Without another word, he moves past  _ scene iii _ and onto _ scene iv _ , featuring _ Big City Belle _ . Although he now has a grip on what Missy will sound like, it’s the singing that continues to intimidate him. And if he was going to mess up on any song, it better not be  _ Big City Belle.  _ That was the musical’s most iconic scene. 

Memories of the original performance fills his mind and he groans. How was he going to outdo that? An awakening scene. The protagonist arrives at the city for the first time and is blown away by the sights and sounds. The city comes to life besides her and the accountants, taxi drivers, socialites and shoppers alike join in on her realization song. A rebirth. He looks down at the script and shakes his head. 

He sounded like an overly dramatic theatre director. What was he like when he arrived in Heartland for the first time in his life? Sitting at his desk, he rests his chin on his hand. Before the city, he had led a peaceful life in the countryside. He had no neighbors. There were trees and rolling hills. But then...but then…

His mother’s funeral. Black suits. Flowers. So many flowers that too were going to scatter like his mother. Baby Haruto’s incessant crying. Late nights spent looking out the window and stars, wondering what else was there to live for now that his mother was no longer in his life. And then the city. 

The first thing he did was look at the sky and realize that there were no stars. And then the skyscrapers and dazzling lights that seemed to be stars on earth. And the colors. Bright. Artificial. Blaring. They hurt his eyes and he shielded them as they drove through downtown. So many sights and sounds that he had never seen before, all at once. He was frightened, overwhelmed and...a bit excited. In that moment, he had felt like an astronaut, landing on an alien planet. 

Reading the script, the picture begins to form in Kaito’s mind. A young southern belle, in her prime. Fresh off the train. What does she see?  _ Skyscrapers taller than she could ever imagine. The magazines had done them no justice. And people. So many people. An ocean of them, all different. So many bright cars too! The shops! The advertisements!  _ It’s beautiful. It’s frightening. 

_ My name is Missy June Jones and _

_ I’m here to staaaaaaaaaayyyy!!! _

And she wants to be a part of this beautiful chaos. Grabbing a pen, Kaito jots down a few notes and stands. He envisions the stage and slowly walks across it, taking in the sights and sounds of the bustling city. 

“ _ Excuse me, miss, are you lost?”  _ asks the young accountant’s voice (Takashi) in Kaito’s mind. 

“O-oh no! I ain’t lost. I’m just... _ fascinated, _ ” replies Missy breathily. 

The accountant shakes his head and walks off, minding his own business. Kaito does a few awkward turns, avoiding imaginary people. He can hear the voices of the ensemble as various city goers call out either to him or to others. The opening to the big number begins and Kaito swears that his heart skips a beat. 

“The city, ain’t it grand?” asks Missy, uttering the opening lines to  _ Big City Belle.  _

_ Skyscrapers high as the sky _

_ Shops bursting with thangs I ain’t ever fixed my eyes upon! _

“And people! So much people!” marvels Missy.

“Watch where you’re goin’, lady!” snaps an irritated taxi driver (Gilag).

_ Bust what that fussy woman said!  _

_ Move it straight out my head!  _

“The city—It’s grand!” exclaims Missy.

_ Past the Macy’s,  _

_ Through Broadway, _

_ And Tiiiifffanys’! _

_ The city’s alive,  _

_ And I’m going to thrrriiiivvvee! _

“Look out world! Here I come! Miss Missy June Jones is takin’ the Big Apple by storm!” crows Missy, her voice cracking. 

Kaito pauses for a few moments, heat filling his cheeks. Thank goodness he doesn’t have to sing at rehearsals. Although this is the scene that he keeps on returning to to practice in secret, he always gets embarrassed, even though he’s alone in his room.  _ One step at a time,  _ says his mother’s soothing voice. Taking in a deep breath, Kaito steps back. For now, it’s fine if he doesn’t sound like a world famous actress singing. He first needs to muster up his energy and conquer his embarrassment. 

Yes. That’s what he has to do. 

“Look out world! Here I come! Miss Missy June Jones is takin’ the Big Apple by storm!” announces Kaito confidently. 

_ There.  _ Heavy timpanis announce the arrival of the chorus. And this is where the no errors section begins.

_ Country mouse?  _

“Sure, but I do have flounce!” answers Missy to her own question.

“And what might your name be, lady from the south?” asks a journalist (Alit). 

_ I’m Missy June Jones and I’m here to staaaayyy! _

_ Aaahhhhhh~! _

__ The stage comes to life, the rest of the ensemble appearing on stage in a grand chorus. 

_ Big city ‘belle, _

_ Struttin’ through the streets _

_ Spyin’ all the sights _

_ And makin’ my way through liiiiffeee! _

_ Ooohhhh~ _

_ Make way for the Empire State Building,  _

_ Feast your eyes on the bright lights! _

_ Hand a few dimes to the newsboy  _

_ This is what I heard ‘bout Manhattan _

_ And the stories don’t liiieeee~ _

_ Catchin’ a street car,  _

_ Watchin’ the city blur byyyyy! _

“First time up here?” asks a bored accountant (Yuma). 

“Yes!” answers Missy breathlessly. 

“What’s your name?”

_ I’m Missy June Jones and I’m here to staaaayyy! _

_ ‘Cause I’m a  _

_ Big city ‘belle, _

_ Struttin’ through the streets _

_ Spyin’ all the sights _

_ And makin’ my way through liiiiffeee! _

Kaito swallows hard. Here came the tap dancing part. As he jumps off the streetcar, the rest of the ensemble would join him in a tap dancing interlude. He looks down at his carpeted room and groans. He’d need to find somewhere else to practice that part. After he awkwardly goes through the rehearsed dance routine, he closes his eyes and imagines the final chorus. Big, slow and grand brass accompaniment. 

_ ‘Cause. I’m. A.  _

_ Biiiggg city ‘belle.  _

_ Struttin’ through the streets _

_ Makin’ my way through lllllliiiiiiffffffeeeee! _

Coughing as he takes in a deep breath after the long note, Kaito supports himself by resting his hand on the desk. Oh dear. This definitely needed some work. 


	26. Scene xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barian movie night let's goooo

**Scene xx**

Rio dries her hair on a towel and steps into the Barians’ library, where the rest of the emperors were gathered around the television. Her brother turns to her boredly. 

“Everyone could hear you from upstairs,” he says. 

Heat fills Rio’s cheeks. Noting that he had embarrassed his sister, Ryoga backtracks by giving her a small smile. 

“It was good, although you could practice your volume control.” 

A derisive noise is heard from Vector.

“Really, almost everyone in this house could use some volume control.” 

For the last few weeks, the Barian mansion had been filled with loud singing in the shower and bedrooms. Only Vector, Durbe and Nasch were uninvolved in the musical’s antics. Often, the three had reluctantly found each other in the furthest corners of the mansion. Tonight, Durbe had borrowed the Manhattan Sweep DVD from the library and everyone was gathered around to watch it. Gilag and Alit were sharing a tub of over-buttered popcorn while Vector had a small packet of peanuts to himself. Mizael sat on the armrest of the sofa and was brushing his long hair whilst Durbe was reading the exclusive material booklet that came with the DVD. As the last person to come to the couch, Rio noted how packed it was and sat herself on the floor. 

Motioning for her brother to pass her a chip, Rio presses the play button on the remote and sits back. 

“Gee, what year is this from?” asks Alit. 

“2044, according to the booklet,” replies Durbe. “Original Broadway debut.”

Alit makes a face and crunches on his handful of popcorn. 

“That’s old.” 

“Not as old as you,” quips Gilag. 

Elbowing his friend, Alit chuckles. 

“That was a good one.” 

“I know,” replies Gilag. “I always wondered why you weren’t our emperor.” 

Shrugging, Alit takes another handful of popcorn. 

“Don’t like all that responsibility. I just like to solve my problems with my fists and my smile. Now shh! It’s starting!”

The curtain lifts, revealing a flurry of activity at the Jones’ household. The first song begins to play, Rio humming alongside. 

“Original Broadway performer: Rianne Lewis as Missy June Jones,” reads Durbe from the booklet. 

“Get your head out of that booklet and look at the screen,” mutters Vector. “It says so right there.”

Closing the booklet, Durbe sighs. 

“No need to be snappy about it,” he says. 

Vector angrily snaps open a peanut, getting some of the shell on his lap. He crunches on the nut loudly. 

“I thought you liked theater, judging from your demeanor,” says Rio nonchalantly. 

“Not when it’s in my face all night and all day. And with Miza singing, it just makes my whole day sour,” mutters Vector. 

Even so, he was tapping his leg to the beat of the opening song. Smiling softly, Rio continues to focus her attention on the performance. Excitement fills her chest when the opening scene finishes up. One more scene and then it would be Francine’s scene. As she watches the second scene that featured Missy and Cousin Ninah in the bedroom, she can’t help but wonder how Anna would react in Arabella’s presence. Anna was a girl who had high performance energy that often had a tendency to outshine the others. If Arabella was a good actress, she’d surely be able to react to Anna’s energy positively and the two would create a memorable scene of the two cousins. If not…

“Don’t change, alright?” asks cousin Nina, grasping Missy’s hands. 

“Of course. You’re worryin’ too much,” teases Missy. 

“It’s just...you haven’t been this far away before,” admits Nina. 

Missy holds Ninah tightly, whose embrace is soon returned. 

A prickle creeps up Rio’s back. Anna often didn’t know her own strength. From what she had heard, Arabella herself wasn’t that tall or muscular. She remembers how Kaito had made an awkward squeaking noise as Anna held him during a rehearsal of scene ii. Everyone had pretended to not have heard the Numbers Hunter make such a noise, however, everyone winced at the crunching noise that followed. 

“G-gentler and more briefly next time, alright?” wheezed Kaito. “You’d have taken Arabella by surprise if you held her like that.” 

Anna had diligently nodded and tried again, much to Kaito’s surprise. 

“B-better,” squeaks Kaito. “But we should work on this.” 

At that point, all of the female cast members were relieved that they had not volunteered to be Arabella’s stand in. As the second scene wraps up, Rio sits up taller and finishes the rest of her chips. 

“Here comes your scene…,” says Alit excitedly. 

Rio happily nods, watching as the bedroom of Missy disappeared, replaced by the train and train platform. As the lights turn on, the Jones are seen on the platform, waving handkerchiefs at Missy. 

“Goodbye! Write soon!” calls Nina. 

“Make sure to send Autie Darlene my regards!” calls mama Dinah. 

“Get me some sweets, ya hear?!” shouts Daddy Jones as the platform slowly slides offstage. 

“Goodbye! I will!” replies Missy, leaning out the back of the train, waving her own handkerchief.

As the full body of the train rolls onto the stage, Rio’s eyes brighten when she sees a particularly fashionable woman sitting in the center. Her hair is gathered in a fashionable bun and a hat is perched on top of her head. The actress’ beige, snappy trench coat accented with a scarf and black high heels makes Rio giddy. She can’t wait to see her own costume. What color should she paint her nails, anyways? 

“Is this seat open?” asks Missy to the fashionable woman. 

“Is there anyone there?” replies Francine. 

“Then I guess I’ll sit myself down!” says Missy cheerfully. “I’m Missy June Jones. Who are you?”

“Francine. Francine Watts,” replies the woman disinterestedly. 

“Where are you headed?” 

“New York City. Manhattan, specifically. Sister’s funeral.” 

“I’m so sorry,” murmurs Missy sympathetically. “I’m also headed there for the first time in my life. It looks so grand in the picture books!”

Francine makes a derisive noise. Missy wrinkles her brows and puts her hands on her hips. 

“What’s wrong with the city?” asks Missy. 

“Lots of things.” 

“Like what?”

“Things a country mouse like you wouldn’t even be able to dream of,” mutters Francine. 

A chorus of _chugs,_ _oohs_ and _aahs_ begin from the ensemble, barely heard. 

“Well I never!” gasps Missy indignantly. “In the cities I’ve been to, there’s lots of friendly folks and tall buildings! What’s the difference between those cities and New York?”

Francine laughs dryly.

“It’s a whole different world up there and you don’t want to find out.” 

“I think it looks quite grand and splendid, thank you very much!” replies Missy indignantly. 

The fashionable woman rises up and the chorus of train sounds intensifies. 

**_Chug-a-chug-a_ **

**_Chug_ **

**_Chug_ **

**_Chug_ **

**_Chug_ **

**_Chug!_ **

“So, Miss Missy. You think the city’s a fairyland of lights, sparkles and smiles?” sneers Francine. “Do I have news for a country mouse like you.”

“Oooh here we come!” chirps Alit as he grabs Gilag’s bicep excitedly. 

“It ain’t,” utters Francine.

“Aaaannndd we’re off!” crows Alit. “Sing, empress, sing!” 

Rio straightens her back, trying to push down the heat that was rising to her cheeks. 

“Really?” she asks. 

Gilag and Alit nod vigorously while the rest of the Barians turn to her with amusement. 

“If you say so.” 

Alongside the recording, Rio belts out her solo. Astonishment and awe fill the barians’ eyes. She can almost feel the heat of the spotlights on her and feel the stage underneath her feet. As the brass band accompanies her, she begins to dance and tell her story. An outcast forced to return to the lands that exiled her, warning an innocent mouse of the doom that awaits. Yes. A cautionary gatekeeper. This was who Francine Watts was. 

She can see Missy’s astonished face on the train, as they make their way closer to Manhattan. The indifferent passengers. The swaying and lurching of the train. And the music. The beautiful, powerful music. As she hears the music slowly die down, she takes in a deep breath and stretches out her hands, as if ready to rake in the applause. And applause they did, even Vector. Slowly falling to her knees, Rio can still feel the blood rushing through her veins and her breaths coming in short and shallow. This was what being alive meant. 

“Heartland’s going to have a show it’s never going to forget,” announces Ryoga, eyes shining with pride. 

Rio smiles and nods in agreement. And the barian emperors would be a part of making the show unforgettable. 


	27. The Heartlander—Excerpt II.

The Heartlander—Excerpt II.

**Tattler-chan’s Chit Chat**

**Mysterious Prima Donna Strikes Again!**

__

_ Once again, the mysterious and fashionable socialite(?) has been spotted! Friday afternoon, she and her PA were spotted frequenting high end sunglasses and jewelry stores! According to correspondents, the mysterious duo spent the most time behind the closed doors of Otohime’s.  _

_ Will we see her again? Maybe! For now, we can only speculate what this mysterious beauty is up to!  _

__

_ Unconfirmed sources have been saying that the mysterious socialite is none other than the world renowned actress, Arabella Kelinski, the soon-to-be star of the upcoming musical  _ Manhattan Sweep,  _ directed by our very own Tenjo Kaito! Could this be the start of a romance between a blossoming star and budding director?! However, it has been mentioned that Kelinski is in the Bahamas filming for an upcoming movie.  _

_ Which leads us to another theory of who is behind that veiled sunhat and those cat eyed sunglasses.  _

_ Could this mysterious lady possibly be the rumored princess of the lost Poseidon Kingdom? As interest for ancient history experiences a revival, the public is on the lookout for mysterious figures like this one! After the collapse of the Poseidon Kingdoms, it is said that the surviving royal family sailed to a distant island, where they settled and lived on in hiding. This one has even less traction than the first rumor! But who knows? Anything is possible in these crazy times! _


	28. Scene xxi

**Scene xxi**

Kaito looks at the calendar hanging from his room and sighs. _Two more months._ All of the rough blocking had been finalized for both acts. Most of the scenes had been acted out to Kaito’s satisfaction (Except that darn _scene iv_ and all of the moments with Missy and James). _Tickticktickticktick._ The tapping of Kaito’s pen against his desk fills his quiet room. Some of the cast’s singing and dancing could use some work. He opens his planner and massages his brows. He’d need to find someone to do the lighting and a crew to do the backstage maneuvering soon. And someone to run the audio. Of course. How could he forget that? Oh, and did he pay the licensing fees? He should check in with the Tenjo family’s accountant. He’s pretty sure he did but it didn’t hurt to be too safe.

Turning the page of his planner, he sighs when he sees that the costumes arrive by Monday next week. His feet are still sore from the high heels Akari made him wear on their accessory trip. Absentmindedly massaging his heels, Kaito flips past the appointments and rehearsals until he reaches the week of the dress rehearsals. _In a few weeks from now, he’d need a convenient way to disappear and for Arabella to appear._ Leaning back in his chair, Kaito closes his eyes and massages his temples. Never again. Let it be known to all, dragon creator god included that he, Tenjo Kaito, would never stage a full scale musical ever again. 

Absentmindedly, he hums the tune to Big City Belle under his breath, trying to feel the rhythm of the streets and the magic of the big city. 

“Kaito?”

  
  


_Big city ‘belle,_

_Struttin’ through the streets_

_Spyin’ all the sights_

_And makin’ my way through liiiiffeee!_

“Kaito?”

_Ooohhhh~_

_Make way for the Empire State Building,_

_Feast your eyes on the bright lights!_

_Hand a few dimes to the newsboy_

_Knock knock._

“Kaito?”

Jolting out of his reverie, Kaito turns to his door and sees that his father’s lanky frame is in the doorway. 

“D-dad,” sputters Kaito, turning his chair around. “What do you want?”

A bit of hesitation fills Dr. Faker’s expression when he hears Kaito’s hostile tone of voice. Noting his father’s hesitation, Kaito slackens his shoulders and stands up. He walks towards his father, seeing a large aqua-colored album in the elderly man’s hand. Relaxing a bit, Dr. Faker musters up an awkward, lopsided smile. 

“That was ‘ _Big City Belle,’_ wasn’t it? Really catchy. Anyways, I found some photos of your mother and I after we both saw _Manhattan Sweep_ live on Broadway. Would you like to..,” Dr. Faker trails off and makes a hand gesture. 

“Sure, dad,” says Kaito, sitting on his bed. 

Their relationship wasn’t and never will be perfect, but for the sake of Haruto and for his own sanity, he’s trying to at least be a decent human being to his father. Both of them are terrible at communicating. However, the musical’s gotten his father into a more talkative mood than usual. Sometimes it was irritating, but maybe this time...Pacing over to Kaito’s bed, Dr. Faker sits beside his son, mindful of keeping his distance. 

“We went to New York City for a renewable energy convention a few decades back. We had planned out some extra time so we bought tickets to _Manhattan_ a year earlier,” narrates Dr. Faker as he shifts through the pages. “It was mostly for your mother. I wasn’t much of a musical person, but since that was the only musical I knew, I decided to play it safe. There we are, in front of the sign.” 

A decades-younger Faker stands next to a woman with cerulean colored hair. The shimmering poster for Manhattan Sweep is behind them, featuring Arabella and an array of colorful Manhattanites. Kaito leans closer to the album, transfixed by his mother’s gentle smile and his father’s face. Devoid of any wrinkles, his father also sported a full head of hair and a bit more fat. Both of their eyes are bright and filled with excitement. Kaito sneaks a glance at his father, only to meet his father’s amethyst eyes, now sunk into the folds of his skin. 

“What? I was quite a looker back then. How else do you think I got with your mother?” chuckles Dr. Faker. 

Kaito doesn’t grace his father with a reply and feels heat filling his cheeks. 

“Lay off the stress, work, anger and alien contracts so you won’t end up looking like me, alright?” jokes Dr. Faker as he turns the page. 

“...Yeah,” mumbles Kaito. 

As if. 

He turns his eyes back down to the photographs. More pictures of his father and mother fill the page. In front of the theater. At the ticket booth, packed with people. Inside the theater. The souvenir shop, where his mother is shown holding the DVD case triumphantly, blue eyes glimmering with mirth. Asleep on the metro, her hair splayed about her shoulders and her olive green jacket. 

“She really loved that show,” says Dr. Faker softly. “She considered naming you “James” after the accountant character.” 

“I’m kind of glad she didn’t,” says Kaito with a soft smile. 

The cast’s teasing would have been relentless. 

“Better than naming you ‘Hmm,’ like what I originally suggested,” jokes his father. 

Quietly, the two look at the photographs. In the corner, a photograph of the New York City skyline is depicted. Even at night, the city lights were shimmering splendidly. Yet he could barely see any stars. Kaito sighs, remembering his own first time in Heartland. Dr. Faker flips to the next page and a small smile fills his tired features. 

“It was kind of ridiculous, but she really liked it,” admits Dr. Faker as he hovers his finger above a photograph of him and Kaito’s mother dancing in an empty street. “The photoshoot was meant to reel in tourists like us.” 

His mother wears a fashionable lilac dress and an oversized sun hat while his father wears a navy blue suit with a pair of round glasses perched atop his nose. A bit of mist covers the cobblestoned streets, just as the sun rises above the sky. The city is a faded sepia whilst the couple is in full color, giving away the greenscreen involved. 

“World-weary accountant and fresh eyed city goer,” states his father with a small laugh. “Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?”

Kaito nods and continues to observe the happy scene. He wonders where he could get a dress like that for Arabella. With the idea planted in his head, he moves onto the next page.

“What else did you do in New York?” asks Kaito as he sees a photograph of his father and mother sharing a pizza. 

“Before that, we went to the conference and looked at efficient ways to preserve and conserve energy. Then we presented our interdimensional studies on unlimited energy sources in other dimensions,” replies Dr. Faker nonchalantly. 

“And how would you describe Manhattan?”

Dr. Faker shrugs. 

“A city. A really crowded city.” 

Kaito makes a frustrated noise and his father lets out a resigned sigh. 

“When you’ve traveled the world, hopping from conference to conference, all cities kind of blur together,” confesses Dr. Faker. “Besides, we were only there for a week and most of it was spent at the conference. I’m sure you’ll make _Manhattan_ good though.” 

Opening his eyes, Kaito’s mind begins to jump into action. Like the pieces of a rubix cube nearing its completion, the blocks in Kaito’s mind quickly click together in a series of _click click clicks._ As Dr. Faker flips to another page, Kaito’s hand stops his father. Dr. Faker turns to Kaito in confusion. 

“That’s it,” mumbles Kaito. 

A knowing smirk fills Dr. Faker’s face. He knows that expression from anyone and anywhere. A discovery. A realization. 

“Got some inspiration?” prompts Dr. Faker.

_Scene iv_ : Big City Belle will feature his mother’s dress from that photograph. Where he’ll get it, he still has no idea but he’s quite sure that one of those snooty stores would happily suit his needs once he flashed his father’s card. And then for the last two weeks of his mysterious “disappearance?” _Manhattan._ For inspiration and a tribute to his mother. Then he’ll make it back in time for the performances, supposedly full of inspiration and notes for his actors. 

“Manhattan. I’m going to go there,” declares Kaito. “For the last two weeks of rehearsal.”

Shock fills his father’s face. Although he knows that Kaito can take care of himself, he’s never been one for sudden travel decisions. 

“Are you sure?” his father asks. 

“Yeah. And I’ll buy my ticket. Don’t worry about it,” says Kaito, a smile filling his features. “It’s the least I could do for mom, making sure that this musical is at its best.” 

Dr. Faker returns his son’s smile and gently rests a hand on Kaito’s shoulder. 

“I’m really proud of you, doing all of this for her. She would have been over the moon if she saw this.” 

Kaito stiffens a bit at his father’s unexpected touch. However, he soon quickly relaxes and puts on an ambitious smile, the gears in his head continuing to turn. 

“Can I hang onto this album for a while longer?” he asks.

His father nods and hands the album to Kaito, standing up. 

“Glad I could be of some help,” he says.

For once, that’s true. Kaito clutches the album tightly and turns back to the page with the photo of Dr. Faker and his mother dancing in the sepia street. He looks at the beautiful scene with determination and then back up at his father, a fire in his eyes.

“I’m going to make Manhattan Sweep magical.”


	29. Scene xxii

**Scene xxii**

“Ooh dear! It’s all coming together, isn’t it?!” purrs Cathy as she marvels at the costumes. 

“These are so pretty!” marvels Kotori as she looks at her fur lined jacket. 

Mizael smiles in satisfaction as he looks at his ensemble of crisp suits. Yuma beams when he dons his cab driver cap, making a series of faces in the mirror as the energetic “Flick” Fred Johnson. Michael taps Yuma on the shoulder, showing him his own matching cap and the two clasp hands. Gilag and Alit chuckle at their ensemble costumes and begin to slip on their jackets. 

“Treat these with care!” instructs Kaito as he enters the room. “Move your racks towards the shared dressing rooms.”

“Sh-shared?!” splutters Mizael. “But are not leads permitted their own dressing rooms?”

“Only Arabella has her own dressing room, per her contract,” states Kaito. 

“B-but I assumed that as a lead I—”

“You only have three costume changes. It’s not an efficient use of space,” replies Kaito matter-of-factly. 

“Shouldn’t my millennium’s worth of experiences amount to at least a private dressing room?”

Kaito narrows his brows. If he were to make an exception for Mizael as a Barian, he’d have to accommodate for the other Barians too. 

“It’s gotten you a leading role,” states Kaito stonily. “And that’s plenty enough already.” 

The blonde dragon tamer bites his lip and turns away. 

“The shared dressing rooms are half the size of the massive auditorium! There’s plenty of room for everyone!” declares Orbital.

“And everyone already has their own vanity table,” adds Kaito. 

Mizael grumbles and begins rolling his rack out of the room. Kaito lets out a long suffering sigh, receiving a chuckle from Rio. 

“Mizael takes the longest to get ready in the mornings,” says Rio. “That’s why he gets his own personal bathroom at our home.”

“He takes the longest baths too,” contributes Alit. 

“And has the biggest closet,” murmurs Gilag. 

“Now, now, let’s be nice,” says Mirai softly. 

Haru laughs and elbows her daughter in-law. 

“Says you, with your hour-long soaks,” teases the elderly woman. 

Mirai blushes as Kazuma and Yuma share knowing looks. Kaito observes the scene and can’t help but allow himself to smile. Orbital screeches in surprise. 

“Are you alright, Kaito- _ sama?! _ ” frets the robot. 

Kaito resumes his grumpy expression and glares at Orbital. 

“What? Can’t I smile every once in awhile?” he asks sharply.

“To summarize..,” begins Takashi nervously.

“We’ve never really seen you smile much  _ ura, _ ” finishes Tokunosuke.

A bit of heat fills Kaito’s cheeks when he sees that everyone in the cast has now fixed their attention on him, smiles filling everyone’s faces. Kaito’s tempted to smile again but stops himself before he actually does it. Maybe the musical was really going to his head. He claps his hands and turns away.

“Alright everyone, back to work!” yells Kaito in an unnecessarily loud voice. 

“...Director Tenjo?” calls Takashi softly. 

“Yes?” says Kaito, not turning back to hide his red face. 

“Where are Miss Kelinski’s costumes? I’d love to see them,” finishes Takashi shyly. 

“Delivered to her. She wants to try them on for final fittings.”

He had moved Arabella’s costumes to his lab at the crack of dawn, the ever present fear of being discovered filling his body. Tomorrow he would try them on and have Akari help him. He knows that eventually, he would have to bring them back. As Kaito takes another step away from the room, Cathy perks up. 

“She’s already here?!” she exclaims. 

“Er, no, she’s still on set in the Bahamas,” replies Kaito, turning around.

“Eh?! That much dedication?!” marvels Kotori. 

“Yes. She’s very dedicated to the works she’s involved in,” says Kaito. 

“And you trust her with all of her costumes?” asks Alit.

“She’s a professional. Of course I do.” 

“Imagine that! Kaito’s never been one to trust someone, let alone an actress!” whispers Yuma. 

Kaito narrows his eyes and walks out of the room, pretending not to have heard that. Entering the director’s office, Kaito closes the door behind him and Orbital. The lights click on behind the two of them and Kaito glances at the calendar. _Seven_ _ weeks left until showtime.  _

“In the final two weeks, I’m leaving you in charge,” announces Kaito. 

Orbital lets out a screech and Kaito winces, gritting his teeth. 

“Why?!” quails the robot. 

“ _ Because, _ ” hisses Kaito. “Arabella will be there.” 

“B-but…”

“I’ll say that I’m going to Manhattan and leaving you in charge.”

“This is unbelievable,” huffs Orbital. “Kaito- _ sama _ , do you truly trust me that much?”

“Who else would I have direct in my stead?!” snaps Kaito. “Who knows the script as well as you do?!” 

“Kaito- _ sama _ praised me..,” sighs Orbital wistfully. 

Giving the robot a sharp glare, Kaito is replied by an exclamation of fear. Orbital extends his neck and quickly salutes his maker. 

“I, Orbital Seven, will do my best as your assistant director!” declares the robot. 

“It’s not like I’ll actually be gone,” mutters Kaito as he takes a seat. He motions to the calendar hanging above his desk, with the last three weeks highlighted. “However, I do need you to remember that I’ll supposedly be in Manhattan and that Arabella is just another actress.” 

“And if I malfunction? N-not as an insult to your superior engineering skills, however, that’s always a possibility and—”

“I’ll check you every morning. We’re not fighting anyone or in danger, so your chances of malfunctioning is low,” sighs Kaito. 

Sometimes, he regrets assigning his robot the personality of a worrier, which was a vestige of his original function as a nannybot for Haruto. However, he could never bear to part with it. Massaging his brows, Kaito closes his eyes and runs through the day’s checklist. 

“But in the case that you do malfunction, despite all of our precautions, Arabella will take charge. Let’s hope that never happens because I can’t change my leadership style,” proposes Kaito. 

“Understood!” says Orbital, saluting again. 

“Contact your wife or something. I need some time to think,” says Kaito as he looks down at his planner. 

“As you wish!” chirps Orbital as he opens the door and trundles out. 

Soon after, Kaito can hear Orbital chirping happily away with Obomi. _Ah. Right_. He’d need advice on how to act romantic. Making a note to ask his robot later, Kaito glances down at his planner and sighs. Once everyone’s costumes were settled in and tried on, he’d need to take into account the adjustments that would need to be made. The theater company he rented the clothes from were definitely high-end, however, he’s quite sure that they wouldn’t get everything perfect. Then they would rehearse Act II and, time granting, start their curtain calls. 

In the DVD, Kaito couldn’t help but admit that the curtain call was definitely something he was always relieved to see. From the treacly romance to the melodrama of the socialites, Kaito couldn’t help but roll his eyes whenever he was coaxed into watching the musical with his mother. It was just so...cliche. Yet his mother was enraptured by the singing and dancing, always singing along to her favorite songs ( _ Big City Belle, Manhattan Serenade and Sharp Claws _ ), even when she was sick. He wants their curtain call to be different. He wants this curtain call to sweep the audience off of their feet and give them a bit of magic to leave the theater with. 

  
Opening his journal, Kaito writes down  _ curtain call  _ alongside  _ Big City Belle  _ and the ending of Act I under scenes that he refuses to compromise for. The scenes that will be nothing less than perfect and leave the audience enraptured, long after they have passed. Standing up, Kaito looks through the window and into the stage, where lights and stage settings would soon be hung. He has to admit. He is a bit excited to see it all coming together.


	30. Scene xxiii

**Scene xxiii**

“That’s unprecedented!” snaps Mizael, outraged. “During our most vital rehearsals you decide to leave your task to an automation?!”

“And how will our leading lady adjust without you?” murmurs Haru, brows furrowed. “I must say, this decision of yours to travel to Manhattan during our last two weeks before our premiere seems ill thought out. Why not next week or the week after that?”

“I have my own reasons,” murmurs Kaito. 

“Leaving to see if our set is “authentic” for two weeks and coming back on our premiere is just ridiculous!” exclaims Kotori. “There would be no time for us to adjust!”

“This is akin to abandoning us!” accuses Mizael. 

Kaito stiffens and turns to see Mizael, red faced and angry. Tears bead in his eyes and a brief expression of shock fills Kaito’s face. Silence fills the cast as Kaito tries to find words. Orbital looks at the two dragon tamers fretfully. The accusation stings deeper than expected. Swallowing hard, Kaito looks into Mizael’s wounded eyes. Mizael’s lip trembles and his hands are balled into fists. He understands that Mizael had taken the musical seriously, always being the last to leave and the first to memorize all of his lines. Together, they had spent many hours rehearsing scenes together and developing James. Quietly, Kaito speaks. 

“I’m not.”

Mizael’s lip trembles even harder. 

“Really. I’m not. This musical...It’s important to me too. I want it to be the best it can be because..,” Kaito trails off, taking in a deep breath. He scans the faces of the concerned cast and relaxes his shoulders. “My mother loved this musical and...the last time she saw it, I wasn’t with her. I was off, building Orbital. I’ve always wanted to make it up to her because of that. That’s why...That’s why I want our musical to be the best it can be. For her.”

Kaito finishes just before his throat tightens. Mizael wipes his eyes and nods. 

“I still don’t like the idea of you leaving in the last two weeks,” he mumbles. 

“I know,” says Kaito softly. “However, I’ll be checking in with Orbital every night. It’ll be almost as if I was there.” 

Mizael purses his lips, however he says nothing more. Looking at the rest of the cast, Kaito takes in a deep breath and composes himself.

“Does anyone else have anything else to say about this?” he asks. 

Murmurs of “no’s” and well wishes on his trip fill the cast. Waiting a few more moments to make sure that there aren’t any second thoughts, Kaito lets his shoulders relax. 

“Rest assured, Orbital knows the script very well. I uploaded all of the lines into his database and he has a copy of my notes,” reassures Kaito. “Onto the next subject. Costumes. Does anyone need anything adjusted? Tap dancing shoes, character shoes…”

Kotori steps forwards and Kaito turns to her. 

“It’s not exactly an issue but...I was wondering, could I bring in some more pearls? I just don’t think I have enough,” murmurs Kotori. 

In the background, Rio smiles and exchanges a look with Anna. Very in character, this Wilhelmina. 

“I’d like to see them first, however, I don’t see an issue with bringing in your own accessories for your costumes. Just don’t go overboard,” says Kaito to the cast. 

“I think my tap shoes are too tight,” admits Yuma, holding up a pair of black shoes. “They’re also a size smaller than what I put down.” 

“Really?” says Michael. “My tap shoes are a size too big!” 

He offers Yuma his tap shoes and Yuma beams, exchanging his. The two try on each other’s and clasp each other’s hands, practicing their ensemble dance routine from Big City Belle. 

“Problem solved,” chirps Michael happily. 

Yuma and Michael’s infectious energy gives Kaito a small smile. 

“Anything else?” asks Kaito. 

“He’s doing it again,” whispers Tokunosuke to Takashi. 

“I heard that,” mutters Kaito. 

Tokunosuke yelps in terror and hides behind Takashi. Shaking his head, Kaito turns to the other cast members. 

“Are there any major costume emergencies such as a noticeable tear, a missing piece or the wrong size?” asks Kaito. 

“You managed the costumes pretty well. They’re high quality. I’m not surprised that there aren’t a lot of issues,” says Kazuma. 

Coming from the man that his father had thrown down a cliff, that was some pretty high praise. He’s answered by nods of agreement from the cast and Kaito feels his shoulders relaxing. 

“We have a crew who will take care of the costumes washing and repairing if anything happens. Just make sure, once they arrive, to communicate clearly what pieces belong to you,” instructs Kaito. 

He pauses for a few moments and receives more nodding. Satisfied, he claps his hands. 

“Let’s go and run through all of Act II. If we have time, we’ll work on the curtain call.” 

  
A delighted cheer from Cathy soon gives way to more cheers. As everyone makes their way into the auditorium, where the stage has already been set for  _ scene x _ (There was no point in rehearsing  _ scene ix _ if Arabella wasn’t here), Kaito lets another smile fill his face. Now he’s sure that the musical’s romantic atmosphere has infected him. 


	31. Scene xxiv

**Scene xxiv**

“Oh Kaito, please? It was such a wonderful show. I wish you could have seen it live. I was so sad when it stopped running,” coaxes his mother from the sofa. 

For the last few months, the only spots where his mother went were her bedroom and the sofa, always lying down. The medicine she took seemed to stack up by the week, yet she only worsened. Kaito frowns, looking at the cradle where his baby brother slept in. The blankets wrapped around his mother obscures her body, but he knows that she would be bony and frail underneath it all. On the television screen is Manhattan Sweep’s Broadway recording, the main menu blaring out Big City Belle. He clutches the toolbox in his hand with purpose and turns towards the door. 

“No, mom. I’ve seen it more than 20 times now. I know everything,” mutters Kaito as he opens the door. “I’m going to the lab and working on my project.” 

“Really? You know everything? I’ve seen it more times than you have and I discover something new every day,” calls his mother softly. 

Kaito closes the door behind him and heads downstairs into the quiet of the lab. Distantly, he can hear Haruto fussing and his mother weakly hushing the child. Once he’s done with building the nannybot, maybe his mother wouldn’t have to worry so much and get better. He opens up the blueprints on his screen and is soon lost in the soldering and wiring of his project. Distantly, he thinks he can hear his mother singing along, her once clear and sonorous soprano now reduced to a shaky whisper. 

_ ‘Cause I’m a  _

_ Big city ‘belle, _

_ Struttin’ through the streets _

_ Spyin’ all the sights _

_ And makin’ my way through lii _

_ iii _

_ iii _

_ iii  _

_ iii  _

_ iii  _

__ Kaito blearily opens his eyes and shuts off his alarm clock. He softly groans and rubs his temples. Recently, he’s been dreaming of the musical and his mother again. He wipes the tears from his eyes and hopes no one sees him like this. For months after she passed, he had dreamt of her, over and over again. His chest twinges with the return of these dreams and in the few moments before he truly awakens, he feels like the teenage boy who had lost his mother all over again. He buries himself into the sheets and holds a pillow close to his chest. 

There aren’t a lot of things that he’s left unsaid between him and his mother, but the things he didn’t say haunt him every once in a while. She had never seen Orbital’s completion. Two weeks after she watched  _ Manhattan  _ for the last time, she had quietly passed away in her bedroom. For years, he couldn’t even stand looking or even hearing about the musical, let alone the word itself. He had hated Missy and her stupid accountant. Despised Wilhelmina and her socialite lackeys. Even Flick’s cheerful performance made him want to sink his fist into the wall. Dr. Faker himself had quickly quieted about the subject after a few of Kaito’s outbursts. 

Yet the songs would never leave him. No matter what, the lyrics and melodies of  _ Manhattan  _ remained. In the dark of the night, as memories of small conversations and moments with his mother faded,  _ Manhattan  _ played on, as airy and vivid as the recordings allowed it to be. Unbidden, melodies would fill his mind as he cried. And he couldn’t turn it off. 

And he couldn’t turn it off. 

And he couldn’t turn it off. 

He had come to hate the musical and any other form of theatre because of that. In retrospect, that was what had doomed him into directing the musical in the first place. If this predicament had been someone else’s, he would have laughed. How could someone hate a cheerful story about finding one’s place so much?

Yet here he was. It’s become something he’s thought about every day and night for the past few months. He’s been consumed by it, perhaps even more so than his mother. The Broadway recordings have given way to his own cast’s voices. The dances choreographed with the help of Heartcore’s lead dance instructor had replaced the Broadway version’s dances. And the faces of the actors are now the faces of his friends. 

Perhaps, he had been the one to conquer  _ Manhattan  _ instead. Instead of Broadway’s  _ Manhattan Sweep  _ haunting him now, it was Heartland’s  _ Manhattan Sweep.  _ And that was far better. The thought brings a smile to Kaito’s face until he hears a knock at the door. 

“Kaito- _ sama _ , that red-headed reporter is here for you,” calls Orbital’s voice through the intercom. 

Kaito groans. Maybe five more minutes? His heels are still raw from their last outing. 


	32. Scene xxv

**Scene xxv**

Christopher sips his tea and turns a page of the newspaper.  _ Ring ring.  _ He grumbles and checks his bracelet. Answering the call, he’s greeted by a black screen. 

“Hello?” he mumbles, looking down at his newspaper again. 

“Chris?” calls Kaito’s voice.

Pulling away from his newspaper, Christopher’s attention is fully drawn to the screen. Was Kaito in trouble?

“Yes? Is everything alright?” asks Christopher. 

“Yeah. Just wanted to ask you a question. Not those heels. They’re too tight,” says Kaito distantly. 

“Er...ask away,” prompts Christopher, ignoring the other comment. 

A woman’s voice is heard replying in the background, rough and energetic. Wait, isn’t that similar to... 

“Yeah. Just wondering, who designs your clothes?” 

The question catches Christopher off guard. On the other side of the sofa, Thomas raises a quizzical eyebrow. Looking down at his finely tailored suit, Christopher dusts off some imaginary lint. 

“What’s the occasion?” asks Christopher. 

“Finally time for him to get a new wardrobe,” mutters Thomas.

Christopher silences him with a glare. 

“Coral red. A special occasion, a grand party of sorts,” replies Kaito. 

“If he wears tights to the party, I’m going to submit an op-ed to the  _ Heartland Chronicler  _ on the importance of quality fashion,” mutters Thomas as he turns a page of his magazine. 

“Then I suggest you go to our family tailor, Asako Hanagawa of  _ Sepia Erstwhile Fame _ ,” suggests Christopher.

Thomas’s eyes widen and he fervently shakes his head. 

“How soon do you need this?” continues the eldest Arclight brother. “Her schedule is often packed, however, I’m sure she’d make an exception for you.” 

Thomas’s shoulders slump in disappointment. There goes his garden party tailcoat. 

“In less than a month,” replies Kaito. “I already have the outfit that I want, I just want it recreated. Bianchi shades.” 

“Bianchi  _ what? _ ” mouths Thomas. 

Christopher shrugs, just as confused. 

“Er...I could forward you her address. Ask for her and say that Thomas sent you,” offers Christopher.

Thomas grumbles. First they delay his tailcoat and then they use his name to get his tailcoat delayed. Absolutely wonderful, his brother.

“Excellent. Will you be coming to the musical?” asks Kaito.

“Of course. All of the performances, in fact. We lost a bet with Michael,” replies Christopher goodnaturedly. 

“I’ll see you there then. The Giansante sunhat.”

_ Click.  _

Christopher and Thomas stare at Christopher’s bracelet for a few moments. 

“Well  _ someone’s  _ busy with fashion,” mutters Thomas as he opens up his magazine again. 

He just hopes Kaito’s new wardrobe or whatever is better than what he’s wearing now.


	33. Scene xxvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Crazy Rich Asians (More specifically, Rich People Problems) influence here.

**Scene xxvi**

“There’s  _ Sepia Erstwhile _ ,” mutters Akari as she parks the Tenjo’s (leased) sedan in the parking lot. 

Kaito steps out of the vehicle, adjusting his sunhat and sunglasses. The storefront has an elegant marble exterior. Mannequins with historical and modern fashion fill the store windows. Peering inside, the store seems empty except for the cashier. Together, the two walk into the store. A pleasant tinkle from the bell fills the storefront and the cashier looks up with a glance. Wasn’t this the rumored duo that was frequenting Heartland’s top storefronts every week or so? 

“We’re looking for Hanagawa Asako,” announces Akari. “Is she here?”

The cashier raises a quizzical eyebrow and remains where she is. 

“I don’t know who that is,” she says. “Perhaps look in another establishment?” 

The mysterious veiled woman leans towards the redhead and whispers in her ear. Nodding, Akari further straightens her posture. 

“IV sent us to your establishment with his recommendations. We’re in dire need of a special dress that only a renowned designer like Miss Hanagawa could pull off.” 

“As I said before, I don’t know who this person is. My sincerest apologies,” replies the cashier coldly. 

Once again, the veiled woman whispers to her personal assistant. She then takes out her elegant wallet from her purse and presents the cashier with her Heartland Bank Platinum Black Card. Turning it around, she presents Dr. Faker’s signature. The cashier stiffens. 

“The founder himself requests her services,” says Akari quietly. 

She shouldn’t have been shocked by this. But she is. The tabloids did nothing to prepare her for this, no matter how many articles she read. Looking at the founder’s signature and the mysterious woman’s veiled expression makes it all too real. Shakily, she turns off the lights in the store and shutters the blinds. 

  
“Right this way,” says the young woman as she presses a button. “Hanagawa- _ sensei _ , the founder wishes to commission you.”


	34. Scene xxvi

**Scene xxvii**

_ The  _ Asako Hanagawa of  _ Sepia Erstwhile Co. _ peers down at the photograph in Kaito’s hand with a scrutinizing expression. The chic woman’s outfit matches perfectly with the store’s VIP lounge. Sleek and elegant, with a touch of Victorian influences. Her waistcoat pockets have a few pencils and notepads tucked in them. From her skirt pocket hangs a golden pocket watch. From her appearance, Kaito wasn’t surprised that she was the Arclights’ personal designer.

She adjusts the glasses perched on her nose and the chain jingles merrily, contrasting her worried expression. 

“I’m truly honored that the founder would entrust us with such a project, however, with what little we have for reference, we aren’t sure if we can meet his expectations,” she murmurs. 

As the head designer (and proprietor) of  _ Sepia Erstwhile Co _ ., she knows a big risk when she sees it. She’s taken enough risks to push her company to the top of the chain, however, she’s also experienced a number of failed gambles. This particular one, especially with its high amount of secrecy, is one of those high risk and big reward gambles. An initial thrill fills her heart, like when she was a young designer, but is soon replaced by wariness. 

“But isn’t your business patronized by  _ the _ Arclights, especially IV?” counters Akari. “They definitely would be displeased that their recommendation fell through. You’d lose face with both families.” 

Irritation flickers across Asako’s face. The PA had a point. A very good point. Do or die. If she refuses, there would be consequences. If she accepts and fails, there would also be consequences. Therefore, the only option was to agree and succeed. She can feel her heart rate increase at the idea of this challenge. When was the last time that she had been cornered like this? She gives the photograph one last look and sighs, the hairpins in her auburn bun jingling. Here she goes. To glory or to hell.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she murmurs as she reaches out for the photograph. “I'll have this photograph copied and work on a plan with my apprentice.”

Because if the mayor of Heartland City demanded, she would have to obey. She turns to the corner of the room, where the cashier is standing by, nervously twirling her platinum locks. 

“Kimiko, clear my schedule for today. I need to contact our suppliers,” calls Asako.

The young woman stiffens and looks up at Asako, panic in her expression.

“But IV’s garden party tailcoat!” she protests. 

Asako exhales air through her teeth. A sacrifice she would have to make. Besides, didn’t IV say he needed it at a much later date?

“I’ll make it work,” says Asako resolutely. 

Silenced, Kimiko nods and exits the lounge. Meanwhile, the renowned designer wrings her hands, trying to read Arabella’s expression. Kaito makes sure to keep his features placid, revealing nothing under his cat eyed sunglasses and veil. 

“I’ll try my best to match your specifications, however, I apologize in advance if it isn’t what you envisioned,” says Asako as she takes the photograph from Kaito’s hand. 

Kaito merely nods and allows Akari to do the talking for him. 

“We hope that our judgement is right and that you will exceed our expectations. If you succeed, the Tenjos and Arclights will make certain that you will be compensated accordingly,” promises Akari. 

The designer looks up from her portable copier and nods. There’s the reward. As the machine comes to life, she inserts the photograph of Dr. Faker and Kaito’s mother into the slot, musing. Why would the city’s founder gift his late wife’s dress to a mysterious woman unless she meant something important to him? Would Heartland City be seeing a grand wedding soon? She sneaks a glance at the veiled woman, whispering to her redheaded PA. 

Curiouser and curiouser. If the tabloids were right and she truly was Arabella Kelinski, this would mean that the woman starring in Tenjo Kaito’s musical was also his father’s mistress. Maybe she wasn’t a world renowned actress at all. After all, no one had ever heard of Arabella before  _ Manhattan Sweep _ . From the looks of it, this whispering, veiled woman took advantage of the city’s founder and pushed her way into a show funded by him. The shopkeeper lightly shakes her head. But what did it matter to her? They were going to be paid well for this endeavor and their reputation would be spread amongst Heartland’s upper circles. 

“Let’s get this done already,” whispers Kaito irritatedly.

The heels Akari had him wear were chafing against his already-raw heels.

“She says she’s excited to wear the dress and will make sure to recommend you to her friends back home,” says Akari sweetly. 

“I’m glad,” says the woman as she takes the copied photographs from the copier. 

Walking back towards the two, she gives Kaito back his parents’ photograph and bows. 

“It’s an honor, doing business with you. When would you like the dress to be finished?”

Kaito exchanges a look with Akari and she bends down. After a few whispers, Akari turns back to the shopkeeper. 

“Three weeks.” 

Asako smiles, despite the tight schedule for such a grand dress. 

“Consider it done. I’ll forward the advance payment towards the founder’s account by the end of today.” 

“Of course. Expect us to return in two weeks to check on your progress,” says Akari. “Here are the Miss’ measurements. If you require anything else, please contact Heartland and ask for Tenjo Kaito. Alongside the measurements is the confidential number directly to Heartland Tower.”

Akari hands the woman a sealed envelope and heads towards the door leading out of the VIP lounge. 

“We’ll be eagerly awaiting your return,” replies the fashion designer.

As Akari and Kaito exit the VIP lounge and enter the main shop, the door closes behind them and they are once again in the shuttered store front. The apprentice acknowledges them with a nod as they leave. After Akari and Kaito make their way down the street, Kimiko turns the lights back on in the store and opens the blinds. Making sure that the “open” lights are on, Kimiko returns back to cancelling all of her mentor’s appointments for today. She lets out a sigh. Nothing but the best for their most esteemed customers. 

Back in the silent lounge, Asako stares down at the sealed envelope. Tenjo Kaito? The founder’s son? Were father and son both planning a surprise for this woman? Perhaps this was a more complex situation than she had originally thought. Oh, the rich and their woes.

*****

Thomas scrolls through his voicemails and notices that Asako had left a notification informing him of the delayal of his forest green tailcoat. Supposedly an “emergency involving a high profile patron” had moved to the very top of the designer’s priorities.

“Bloody hell!” exclaims Thomas, slamming his bracelet back onto his bedside.

He slumps his head back into his pillow and grumbles. Hopefully this act of “charity” would at make Kaito less of a public spectacle and more respectable. But he can only hope. When you have that much money and power, it didn’t mean much, dressing like an escaped circus clown or...a sitcom dad. Thomas shivers as he remembers Kaito’s white tights and suspenders. Pulling the sheets closer, he tries to go to sleep and prays that none of Kaito’s fashion choices would visit him in his sleep.


	35. The Heartlander—Excerpt III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love reading gossip magazines?   
> They're quite delightful to write too.

The Heartlander—Excerpt III.

**Tattler-chan’s Chit Chat**

**Lights at Sepia Erstwhile Turned Off?!**

_ Friday afternoon, a  _ Tattler-chan  _ correspondent allegedly reported that Heartland’s mysterious beauty and her red headed PA made another appearance! This time, it was a trip to  _ Sepia Erstwhile.  _ For the uninformed,  _ Sepia Erstwhile  _ is an establishment tailored for reenactment societies or costume balls. In rare instances, its clothes are used as daily wear. An example of S.E being used as daily wear is Asia Duel Champion IV himself! According to reliable sources, the clothing brand’s head designer and CEO, Hanagawa Asako, personally designs for the entire Arclight family!  _

_ After a few moments of entering the store, it was reported that the entire storefront shuttered its blinds and closed for a supposed “lunch break!” What could be going on there?! Are Heartland’s inner circles preparing for a masquerade like nothing we’ve seen before?! This social event could possibly overshadow the much anticipated musical,  _ Manhattan Sweep!  _ With the arrival of this mysterious beauty, who knows what else could happen? _

_ For approximately 45 minutes, the quiet storefront remained dark. Once the pair left, the lights were turned on a few minutes later. Our correspondent made their way into the establishment and began to question the store’s staff, however, they remained unresponsive. When we questioned the whereabouts of S.E’s elusive designer, it was reported that she was in her penthouse in the Caribbean and could not be reached for commentary.  _

_Speaking of tropical environs,_ the _Bianchi Fiorello_ _of Bianchi & Co. has announced an upcoming summer line! Turn the page for an exclusive _Tattler-chan _sneak peek!_


	36. Scene xxviii

**Scene xxviii**

“Come here, dance with me,” calls his mother softly. 

Shyly, Kaito takes his mother’s hand. A smile fills her face and she shakes her head, gently squeezing his shoulders. 

“Relax, Kaito. I’m not made of glass,” says his mother wryly. “Put your hand on my waist.” 

Kaito does as he is told, still afraid of doing something wrong and hurting his mother. Yesterday, the doctor had announced that the disease she had was terminal. He doesn’t want to cause any additional stress. 

“Remember how James and Missy danced? They were doing the waltz. Let’s try that, one step at a time.”

“Mom, is it going to…”

“No, dear. I’ve decided to live and live I will.” 

She clasps his hand tightly and begins to lead him into a waltz. 

“Repeat after me,” begins his mother as she takes a step forward. “One.”

Kaito takes a step backwards. 

“One.”

Smiling, Kaito’s mother steps to the side. 

“Two.”

Following his mother, Kaito smiles. 

“Two.” 

His mother then steps back. 

“Three.”

Stepping forwards, Kaito looks down at his mother and realizes that he had grown taller than her. It seemed just yesterday that she seemed so tall…

“Three,” repeats Kaito. 

“And then we do it again. One, two, three,” counts his mother as Kaito follows her steps. “When we were younger, your father and I danced often. He was so nervous when he started! It was quite funny.” 

Imagining his father, young and nervous, makes Kaito chuckle. His mother laughs alongside him and pulls him into another round. 

“I’m telling you the truth! He wasn’t always just your ‘dad!’” chuckles his mother.

“It’s funny! Dad just doesn’t seem to be someone who could dance!”

“We’re all full of surprises, dear,” sighs his mom as they sweep across the floor.

Without even realizing it, Kaito had fallen into rhythm with his mother and the two were breezily dancing across their living room. As they make a few more rounds, his mother gives him a brilliant smile, despite her tired eyes. 

“You’re a natural at this. I should definitely teach you some more. Who knows? Maybe one day, you could be James.” 

“But, mom! I wanna be a scientist!”

“ _ Oh, Kaito.  _ Us scientists are so much more than just white lab coats.”

She laughs then, so gentle and sweet as Kaito’s face fills with confusion. 

“A person can have many sides to themselves. Like a polygon.” 

“What kind of polygon?”

“It depends on the person,” replies his mother amusedly. 

“Am I a dodecahedron?” asks Kaito, savoring the fun word. 

Another laugh and then a brush of her soft lips on his forehead. 

“That is up to you to decide.”

_ Beep beep beep.  _

Kaito stirs awake, his heels still sore from yesterday’s venture. He moans softly as he rubs his raw heels. He’s thankful he has the weekend to recover until he realizes that today is the day that the lighting crew arrives. Biting his lip, he rolls out of bed and stretches. Heartland’s summer sky is already lightening at this time and Kaito sighs.  _ Can’t waste daylight,  _ chuckles his mother.  _ There’s only so much of it.  _

Come to think of it, he had gotten in the habit of arising early because of her. Always eager to work on her experiments and tweak her programs, their home in the countryside was constantly filled with the smell of coffee in the morning. As Kaito walks into the kitchen, the smell of bitter espresso makes Kaito sigh. His mother would never make such a sad thing. Dr. Faker briefly looks up from his tablet and his coffee and then back down. 

“You came back late last night,” he notes. 

“I’m an adult. I can come back whenever I like,” mutters Kaito as he pours himself a cup of water. 

His father takes a sip of his coffee and scrolls down his tablet. His eyebrow raises. 

“That Arabella woman was spotted again,” he murmurs. 

“You don’t even know if she’s Arabella or not,” scoffs Kaito as he eyes a loaf of bread in a bag. 

_ Ah. Right. Breakfast.  _ As part of a promise to himself, he vowed to have a meal every morning. 

Heaven forbid he collapse on stage because of malnutrition. 

“Do  _ you  _ know who she is..?” asks Dr. Faker amusedly. 

Kaito pops two slices of toast into the toaster. 

“No, and I really don’t care,” he grumbles.

“Then what about all those purchases?”

“Costumes,” replies Kaito quickly. 

_ Boy, he was getting good at coming up with things on the fly. Maybe theater actually had its uses.  _

“Really? You’re using designer brands as costumes?” asks his father in disbelief. 

“Most of the females in the production play high class socialites. What better way to make them be the character than by purchasing high class clothes for their characters?” 

Dr. Faker shakes his head and exhales. He was never close to Kaito, but he’s quite sure that Kaito had a bit of mad artist’s blood in him. Where that blood came from, he’s unsure, but Kaito seemed to be a natural at coming up with artistic justifications. 

“So you don’t have a special someone?” asks Dr. Faker, a bit disappointed. 

Kaito stonily stares at the toaster.

“No.” 

“You know that I’m okay with whoever, as long as they’re a decent human being,” reassures Dr. Faker. 

Kaito graces his father with a grunt. Finding someone wasn’t a priority right now. Or ever. His priority for today was making sure that the lights were hung properly and that all the lights and accessories he ordered worked. 

_ Ker-pop.  _

Oh. And eating breakfast. 

***

“About time you got here,” mutters Kaito. 

“Apologies, Kaito- _ sama _ ! Obomi and the children were keeping me occupied,” says Orbital nervously. 

“Right,” says Kaito as he eyes a worker moving in a box of lights. 

His robot makes a fussing noise and Kaito grumbles. Turning around, he follows the workers. Observing the auditorium, he runs through the checklist in his head. Tomorrow was a supposed break day, however, he knows he’ll be spending it memorizing the last of his lines. Monday was a cue-to-cue, where all of the light settings were inputted. Tuesday was reserved as another cue-to-cue, just in case they didn’t finish in time (And he’s sure they won’t. This was a two-hour musical, after all). And if they did finish by Monday (A miracle), Tuesday would be a run of both Acts I and II. Wednesday and Thursday would be another run of the show. And then the Monday after next week was Arabella’s arrival and his supposed trip to Manhattan. 

“You have my reservation at the villa prepped?” asks Kaito quietly to Orbital. 

His robot happily salutes him. 

“Done and done! Ready for you for the next two weeks!” chirps the robot. 

_ Ah. Right. _ Friday would be the day where Kaito and Orbital moved all of Arabella’s belongings to the villa they had rented along the city’s outskirts. Oh and the check in at Sepia Erstwhile. Kaito feels his heels ache at the thought and stifles a grimace. With his plans mapped out, Kaito approaches the group of workers. 

“Orbital. The layout,” orders Kaito. 

His robot quickly gives Kaito his tablet. Opening it up, Kaito produces a hologram of the stage and places his tablet on the floor. 

“It’s going to be quite a feat to complete in one day, but I will settle for nothing less than perfection for this production.” 

His steely eyes scan the crowd of workers. He smirks, seeing confidence and in some cases, awe in the workers’ eyes. They knew what they were doing. 

“I’ve sent the diagram to everyone. If you have any questions, please reach my assistant director,” instructs Kaito. “I will be overseeing your work from my office.”

There’s a pause as Orbital awkwardly waves to the workers. 

“He’s smarter than he looks,” says Kaito as he turns away. 

“Kaito _ -sama  _ praised me!” gasps Orbital. 

He doesn’t grace the robot with a reply. 


	37. Scene xxix

**Scene xxix**

The month passes by faster than Kaito would like. Sunday morning, he walks into the kitchen, dressed and rolling along two suitcases, filled with his things for the musical and the album. Orbital rolls alongside him, his alternating week at the Tsukumos’ finished.

“I’ll miss you,  _ niisan _ ,” mumbles Haruto sleepily. 

His father pats Haruto on the shoulder. A twinge of guilt fills Kaito’s chest when he hugs Haruto. Inwardly, he prays that Haruto will forgive him for his deception. 

“I’ll get you something,” promises Kaito. “Maybe from Sweets World.” 

Haruto’s eyes sparkle and he holds Kaito tighter. 

“Thanks.” 

_ Mail order time,  _ thinks Kaito as he pulls away. 

As he makes his way down the tower, he begins to tap his foot. When he arrives at the garage, the silver sedan pulls up. The driver pulls away and bows to Kaito. 

“Please have a safe trip, Tenjo- _ sama _ ,” says the woman. 

“I’ll make it back in time for the production. Oh, and, are you coming to the show?” asks Kaito disinterestedly as the woman helps him with his luggage. 

Surprise flickers across the woman’s face alongside Kaito's. Since when did he actually ask about these kind of things? And since when did he try to make small talk about the musical? 

“Er, I have a shift here on the opening night,” replies the attendant evenly. 

“Ah,” replies Kaito. 

“However, my children hope to see it.” 

Kaito circles the car. 

“So then another day besides opening?”

_ Why was he making such an awkward attempt at conversation, especially about this? _

The woman bites her lip and she looks down at the floor. 

“We would, however, my husband recently left me. Money has been a bit tight, to say the least,” admits the woman. 

“I’ll pay for it then,” says Kaito, surprising himself. 

The attendant and Orbital look at Kaito in astonishment. 

“Oh, we possibly couldn’t—” 

Kaito opens the door to the driver’s seat. 

“I insist. We want the seats to be completely filled.” 

_ We? _

A small smile makes its way up the woman’s face. 

“There’s three of us.” 

“Orbital. When the tickets are on sale (Monday night, if he remembers correctly), immediately reserve three front row tickets for..,” Kaito trails off, looking at the woman. 

Nervously, the woman opens up her schedule. 

“Kobayashi Misako, Kobayashi Nadeshiko and Kobayashi Akane...on the 15th,” replies the woman. 

“You heard her,” says Kaito. 

“Recorded!” chirps Orbital. 

“Th-thank you again, Tenjo- _ sama _ !” says the woman, bowing. 

“I hope that the show will be worth your time,” says Kaito as he puts the keys into the ignition. 

“It will be,” replies the woman warmly. 

As Kaito drives off, he can hear the woman shouting her thanks once again. Once they arrive on the road, Orbital breaks the silence. 

“Kaito- _ sama  _ has such a big heart,” he sighs wistfully. 

A bit of heat fills Kaito’s cheeks. 

“I think at least once in our lives, we should all see a high class show,” he replies shortly. 

“Your show will be of the highest class!” proclaims Orbital. 

At that statement, Kaito swallows a bit harder than he expects. 

*** 

The doors to the mansion opens up automatically after it scans Kaito’s face. The cool air fills Kaito’s senses as he enters the darkened halls. Orbital follows from behind, carrying his luggage. With each step, the manor’s lights turn on. 

“Welcome home, Miss Kelinski,” calls the house’s automated voice system. 

Kaito chuckles as he makes his way into the kitchen. Opening up the fridge, he takes a few eggs and begins to make breakfast. As the morning sun begins to fill the sky, Kaito takes in a deep breath and begins to recite his lines. 

“ _ My,  _ those are a lot of expectations,” recites Kaito. “This is almost like playin’ a game!” 

_ A game of society,  _ replies Auntie Darlene sternly.  _ And it isn’t supposed to be fun. _

“It looks mighty fun to me! There’re so many lights and people!” chirps Missy amiably.

_ Settle down, June. If you want to stay here, you’re going to need to listen to the rules. _

“I’d like to go by Missy, thank you,” replies Missy confidently.

_ And I prefer June. Far more proper.  _

__ “Oh..,” mumbles Missy. 

_ Now let’s get ready for the Higgins’ party. I want you to meet some people. _

End scene vi. 

The eggs are almost done by the time Kaito finishes reciting his lines and he sprinkles a bit of salt and pepper on them. With this much time alone, he still hopes that he’ll remember to eat. After all, the next two weeks will be grueling. 


	38. The Heartlander—Excerpt IV.

The Heartlander—Excerpt IV.

**Tattler-chan’s Chit Chat**

**Mysterious Socialite’s Identity, Solved!**

__

_ An anonymous and  _ very _ juicy tip arrived in  _ Tattler-chan’s  _ inbox today! The details are as follows: Sunday night, it was reported that a private jet landed at Heartland’s private airport; on the plane was none other than the world-renowned Arabella Kelinski, wearing her trademark sunglasses and veiled sunhat combo. Readers may get excited reading the next few parts, and are advised to buckle themselves down for the following reveal.  _

_It was reported that Kelinski had just returned from an_ exciting _trip in Spartan City, Italy. The details of the trip remain unclear, however, the source firmly declares that it was for business reasons only (It seems that Kelinski is currently uninvolved in any relationships)._ _Our anonymous tip then revealed themselves to be a very involved member of Arabella’s life and that Kelinski had been in Heartland for the past few weeks in order to familiarize herself with the sights and fashion! To remind our viewers that missed out, last Friday, our local “mysterious socialite” was seen again at_ Sepia Erstwhile, _resulting in an hour long blackout at the storefront._

_ Well, mysterious no more! Our socialite is none other than a  _ **_very_ ** _ dedicated actress! The source explicitly confirms this fact!!! This only adds more hype to Heartland’s spectacle of the summer:  _ Manhattan Sweep! Tattler-chan  _ correspondents will definitely be there on opening night and the following performances, awaiting juicy details! Until next time! _


	39. Scene xxx

**Scene xxx**

Kotori looks up from her script excitedly as Rio enters the room. She’s met by a similar excited expression. The two clasp hands.

“You have autograph paper?” asks Kotori quietly. 

Rio procures her notes journal and smirks. 

“I’m hoping she’ll sign the cover,” confides Rio. 

Cathy sticks her nose into the air and crosses her arms. 

“All of this fuss just for a single woman. I bet she’s just as good as any of us!” scoffs Cathy. 

Takashi puts down his script into the return pile and eyes Cathy doubtfully. 

“To summarize, I think there’s a reason why she’s our lead,” he mumbles.

The cat-eared actress doesn’t grace him with a reply. Meanwhile, Alit playfully taps Mizael on his shoulder, startling the dedicated actor. 

“Do you think she’ll be pretty?” teases Alit. 

Mizael shrugs. 

“As long as she can act and sing well, that is all that matters,” replies Mizael breezily. 

Alit sticks his tongue out. 

“A missed opportunity there, my friend!” laughs the young man. 

Yuma and Michael are busily erasing their notes on their scripts, sitting side by side. Sighing, Yuma shakes his aching arm. 

“You ensemble have it easy,” he mumbles. “You don’t have lines to memorize.” 

Michael raises an eyebrow. 

“I beg to differ. There’s a lot of minute movements that we have to pay attention to and cue lines that we have to look out for,” counters Michael. 

“But I have to do both,” mumbles Yuma. 

A gentle smile fills his friend’s face. 

“That’s because the director was confident in your abilities to do so,” reassures Michael. 

Yuma beams and chuckles, cheekily swiping his nose. 

“You think so?”

“Of course!”

“She’s here!” announces Anna, excitedly running into the room. “B-but we should take it easy! We don’t want to overwhelm her!” 

Excited murmurs fill the cast room. Yuma hurriedly erases the last of his notes and places his script on the return pile. The cast makes their way out of the room and see Orbital escorting a woman wearing a veiled hat and sunglasses. Mirai and Haru talk to the woman excitedly whilst Kazuma nonchalantly walks behind them. When they get closer, greetings from the cast fill the hallway and the new addition to the cast is quickly surrounded. 

Shyly, Takashi sticks out his hand. 

In practiced English, he says,

“Hello Miss Kelinski! How are you doing?”

Awkwardly, the woman takes Takashi’s hand and shakes it. 

“Er... _ Ahm doin’ quite fine, _ ” replies Arabella in a heavy southern accent. 

“That’s good to hear!” says Takashi. “Welcome to the cast!” 

Kotori squeals with delight. 

“How well do you speak Japanese?” she asks. 

“Uhm...Not VERY WELL,” replies Arabella in stiff Japanese. “But I can understand VERY GOOD!”

“Ah...Well, I guess that’s okay then!” says Kotori cheerfully. 

“Alright everyone! Let’s get started!” calls Orbital. “From the top!”

***

On the stage, Mizael looks deep into Arabella’s eyes.  _ Huh.  _ As he holds her in his arms, he can’t help but notice how...oddly familiar(???) Arabella’s body feels in his arms. He’s seen a multitude of operas and had always rolled his eyes about the cliche love-at-first-sight troupe. Arabella though...He feels like he’s held her before, which was highly improbable (unless it was in a dream, but what was this? The Peony Pavilion?). Shaking his head, he says his next line. 

“Looking out at the moon like this, it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Arabella smiles, her red lips curving into a dreamy smile. 

“Not as lovely as the city lights,” she replies in an airy voice. 

Why was she so difficult to understand offstage but spoke clearly onstage? He isn’t one to ask about accents (for he himself possessed one in his past life), but it struck him as odd that Arabella—

“Mizael!!” calls Orbital. “Your line!” 

Heat fills Mizael’s cheeks. Him, miss a line?! He looks at Arabella and notices that the edges of her mouth were slightly turned down. Was he being snubbed by this actress?! He, who had briefly traveled with actors from the Pear Garden, snubbed?! He who had witnessed  _ The Peony Pavilion _ ,  _ The Broken Bridge, Romance of the Western Chamber  _ and various other operas, snubbed?! No, no, this would not do! He clears his throat and holds Arabella tightly, looking at her as if he was Liu Mengmei, transfixed by the beautiful portrait of his beloved Du Liniang. 

“The city lights don’t have a thing in comparison to your face in the moonlight,” proclaims Mizael passionately. 

Light fills Arabella’s eyes and she passionately pulls Mizael closer. 

“I can’t see the stars in the city, but they mean nothing when I see a face like yours,” breathes Arabella. 

“Are there still plans for you to leave?” asks Mizael softly. 

“No.” 

There’s a brief pause as the actors look into each other’s eyes. Agreement passes between them and Arabella pulls Mizael into a kiss. Cheering is heard in the eaves and Mizael blushes, pulling away after a few moments. 

“And that’s a wrap for Act I!” declares Orbital. “Take a five minute break, everyone!” 

“That was wunnerful,” praises Arabella.

“Er, thank you,” says Mizael awkwardly.

It isn’t until three minutes later that he realizes that this was his first kiss. 


	40. Scene xxxi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said in the original document's comments: "I'm the local neighborhood madman. I aimlessly walk around the neighborhood munching on whole cucumbers sometimes."
> 
> Our cucumbers are growing quite splendidly and I have been feasting on two or three per day. 
> 
> Anyways, have a sweet and fluffy chapter

**Scene xxxi**

Mizael brushes his fingers against his lips. Vector passes by him, loudly crunching on a cucumber. As he passes by his nonreactive fellow emperor, Vector leans close to Mizael and loudly crunches on the cucumber again. Mizael starts and whirls around, irritation filling his expression. 

“That’s disgusting,” hisses Mizael. 

“Thought you were drifting back off to space,” says Vector through his cucumber. 

Bits of spittle fly on Mizael’s cheek and he brushes it away in disgust. He glares at the carrot head and waves him off. 

“Unlike you, I have important things to think about,” declares Mizael huffily. 

“Like what? The celebrity you’re co-starring with?” asks Vector as he takes another bite of his snack. 

“Where did you hear that?!”

Vector’s amethyst eyes roll to the back of his head. 

“If you weren’t daydreaming, you would’ve heard half of the house chatter about it. Anyways, was she a good kisser?”

Red fills Mizael’s cheeks and he turns away from Vector’s crunching. 

“It was a chaste stage kiss. Honestly, did you expect wantonness from a professional?!”

“No,” munches Vector. “But I  _ am _ hungry for some wonton soup. And it’s your turn to cook today.” 

Mizael sits up rigidly, swallowing the exclamation in his throat. Vector’s quip sails over him as the realization of having no dinner dawns over him. 

“Are there still any frozen dumplings in the freezer?!” asks Mizael panickedly. 

Vector shrugs and finishes the last of his cucumber with a series of loud crunches. 

“Fetch me the chicken broth, noodles, lettuce, onions and—VECTOR!” 

Midway out of the room, the carrothead turns around with a smug grin. 

“Yes, Mr. Primadonna?” he answers cheekily. 

“Help me!” demands Mizael, red faced. 

“You could just order takeout,” offers Vector nonchalantly, knowing Mizael’s pet peeve. 

“IT’S FRESH OR DEATH WHILE I’M IN THE KITCHEN!” bellows Mizael, yanking open the pantries and hurriedly taking out what he needed. 

After a few moments of watching Mizael in a frenzy, Vector sighs. Languidly, he walks over to Mizael and places a hand on the panicked man’s shoulder. 

“Relax. Food doesn’t taste as good if the chef is panicked.” 

Mizael holds Vector’s gaze for a few moments and then frustratedly turns away. 

“Get a cutting board and chop up an onion for me, will you?” asks Mizael quietly, mentally running through his wonton soup recipe. 

“As you wish,” says Vector with a mock vow. 

Taking out a pot, Mizael fills it with chicken broth and turns on the fire. 

“Do we still have any mushrooms?” asks Mizael as he takes some bok choy out of the fridge. 

“Nope. Durbe used them all up,” replies Vector as he grabs an onion. 

“That’s great,” mutters Mizael. “Bean sprouts?”

“Yup.”

“Ginger?”

“Only you use it.”

“Yes or no?” growls Mizael as he begins hurriedly washing the bok choy. 

“Yes,” replies Vector as he cuts off the top and bottom of the onion. 

Come to think of it, it kind of reminded him of Kaito. A snort bubbles up from Vector’s throat and Mizael whirls around, glaring at him. 

“ _ What? _ ” asks Mizael snappishly, turning off the faucet. 

Vector holds up the peeled onion, fresh from being washed in the sink. 

“It kind of looks like your director,” chuckles Vector. 

There’s a pause as Mizael stares at the onion and then back down at his basket of washed bok choy. His lips quiver and eventually, he cracks a small smile. Taking out the bok choy basket and setting it on the counter, Mizael chuckles. 

“You’re right,” the dragon tamer concedes. 

Vector feels a bigger smile make its way up his face. Mizael thought he was right. He sets the board on the counter and begins expertly cutting up the onions as Mizael takes out the ginger and cleans it. As the two work together in the Barian mansion’s expansive kitchen, Vector feels the tension in his shoulders melt away. 

“Egg noodles or vermicelli noodles?” asks Vector as he opens up the grains pantry. 

“Egg,” replies Mizael as he cleans the broccoli. 

As of late, Alit, Gilag and Ryoga had been skimping out on their vegetables. He’d need to remedy this. Meanwhile, Vector sets two packets of noodles on the counter and starts to fill a pot with water. 

“What do you think of the new actress?” asks Vector as he turns on the second burner. 

“She’s a professional. When we came together, it felt like I had already known her,” replies Mizael honestly. 

He cuts the ginger and adds it to the soup alongside with the onions. Covering the lid, he goes towards the freezer and takes out the bag of wontons. The only non-fresh thing he would make an exception for were these. Carefully, he opens the bag and looks inside, counting the wontons that were left. He breathes a sigh of relief and thanks his past self for making an overabundance of them. Vector raises a quizzical eyebrow and watches the water slowly come to a boil. 

“Do you think...it’ll be like in the movies?” asks Vector as he cuts open the noodle packets. 

  
Mizael scoffs and looks at the microwave clock. 

“The musical and the movie? When did we watch the movie? We only watched the Broadway recording and that’s...You can’t compare our production with the Broadway version. Our version and their version is entirely different. And the soul of the show is lost if you just aimlessly try to copy something without originality. Each unique production has its own soul and ours definitely has a soul. We’re a collection of unique individuals, dedicated to breathing life to words on a script. Although, some are more dedicated than others...” 

Vector’s eyes droop at Mizael’s mini rant. He shakes his head awake after a few moments of silence and drops the noodles into the boiling water, hearing the satisfying plop. The heat on his skin fully returns his consciousness and he gives himself one last shake. 

“No. I meant you. And Arabella.” 

_ CLUNK.  _ Mizael’s knife slams into the cabbage head harder than he had intended. 

“Ridiculous,” answers Mizael as he resumes calmly cutting up the cabbage. “My only priority is the show.”

A smirk fills Vector’s face. 

“Oh, you never know,” purrs Vector. 

“Just drop the bok choy into the soup, will you?”


	41. Scene xxxii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's life is a sitcom

**Scene xxxii**

Kaito falls into bed, rubbing at his face. He lets out a groan as he turns to the calendar. _One more week until opening night._ The thought relieves and frightens him at the same time. Would they meet Heartland’s expectations? 

Since when did he care so much? 

Yeah. That’s right. He actually cares for this musical. 

He actually cares. 

Grabbing a pillow, Kaito pulls it over his face and lets out a long suffering groan. What was the stage doing to him? His communication device rings and he makes his groaning even louder. Blinding groping around for his device, he finally feels it in his hand after the third chime. Pressing a button, he answers.

“Hello?” he answers groggily. 

“Kaito?” asks Akari worriedly. “Are you alright?”

Kaito jolts up in his bed and pulls the pillow away from him. He clears his throat and regains his composure. And to think it would have been Haruto and his nightly check-ins. 

“I’m fine. Just another week of final rehearsals,” replies Kaito quickly. 

“Ah, alright. I just wanted to ask when you’d like to pick up Hanagawa- _sensei’s_ dress tomorrow,” says Akari. 

Blowing away a strand of hair, Kaito’s tempted to slump back into his plush bed. 

“Noon,” replies Kaito. 

“Sounds good. Do you need me to bring you anything? Salves? Lotions? Perfumes? The villa looks like it’d have a nice bathroom. Maybe bath bombs?” 

Kaito massages his temples. 

“Whatever you think is good,” he replies tiredly. 

“We could book a last minute appointment for you at a nice spa.”

“I’m supposed to be in Manhattan,” sighs Kaito. 

“Right. So an appointment for Arabella?” offers Akari. 

“I think I’ll just stick with the...the bath bombs or whatever you call it.” 

“Alright then,” replies Akari, a hint of amusement in her tone. “Do you need anything else?”

Sleep. That’s all he needs at this moment. 

“No.” 

A pause.

“Goodnight then,” says Akari. 

“Mm.”

_Click._

Placing his communication device by his bedside, Kaito turns off the lights and closes his eyes. A full week of being Arabella. And he wasn’t even halfway done if he included in the performance days. What he wouldn’t give for his quiet lab and some interdimensional experiments. Although a part of him would miss the stage. 

Before he can be bothered by that fact, he falls asleep. 

***

“You got in _Sweep_?!” exclaims his mother, her eyes shimmering with excitement and pride. 

“Er...yeah,” replies Kaito awkwardly, scratching his arm. 

“That’s amazing! What part did you get? James? I always thought you were a James. Daddy Jones? Hmm, you’re kinda scrawny for big daddy, but who knows? Alternate takes can be memorable, Flick? I never thought you’d be that energetic! Ensemble? Ensemble’s always fun and you’re part of a community inside of a community!” his mother’s questions rush out of her relentlessly, as if she was on the verge of a scientific breakthrough. 

“Uhm.” 

Whenever his mother got like this, he couldn’t help but feel like a penguin in front of a flock of sparrows. Ungainly. Awkward. Flightless. Scared of disappointing. 

“Yes, yes?” prompts his mother, hands clasped together. 

“I’m…” 

_Flap._

In the background, his father flippantly turns the page of the newspaper, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Besides him, the steam from his coffee cup flutters into the air and dissipates. _How Kaito wished he could dissipate right now._

“Arabella. I’m Arabella.”

“What?” asks his mother in confusion. “I don’t remember an Arabella in the play. Is this a new character? Was there a rewrite that no one told me about?!” 

“Wh-what? N-no...No...I uh...I messed up. Uhm...uh I’m...I’m Missy. I got Missy. I’m the lead,” replies Kaito awkwardly, heat rising to his cheeks. “It’s...uhm...It’s a pretty long story.” 

Somewhere, a laugh track plays. 

His mother stares at him for a few moments. And then her smile brightens even further, if that was even possible. She grabs him and pulls him into a tight hug, her perfume overwhelming his senses. 

“Kaito, I’m so proud of you!” gasps his mother. “Robert! Did you hear?! Kaito’s the lead!” 

Slowly, Dr. Faker looks up from his newspaper and sets it down. He looks at Kaito for a few moments and then walks towards him. Kaito flinches when he looks up at his father. He never noticed how tall his father was until now. And what was he wearing? A white, button up shirt with suspenders? And khakis? Since when did he use glasses? His father raises his hand and Kaito shrinks in on himself. When he feels the reassuring hand on his shoulder, Kaito looks up to see his father smile. 

“Good job, sport. You did me proud,” congratulates his father. 

“Thanks, dad,” replies Kaito awkwardly. 

“Oooh, I’m so proud! I can’t wait to tell the whole neighborhood!” says Kaito’s mother giddily.

“Honey, we live in the middle of the countryside. There are no neighbors,” replies his father. 

Another laugh track plays. 

“Uhm, and I’d rather not let the whole neighborhood know,” says Kaito quietly. 

Surprise fills his parents’ expressions. 

“But why, sweetie?” asks his mother, placing a hand on his cheek. 

“It’s kind of complicated..,” answers Kaito shyly. 

“Is it because you’re Missy and not James?” asks his father. “Missy gets more scenes though.” 

“No, it’s because it’s not really me who’s being Missy. It’s Arabella.” 

He’s met by confused stares and once again wants to dissipate into thin air. _Click._ The silence is broken when the door opens and Haruto enters, wearing his school uniform. He looks at the awkward scene in front of him and sets his bag on the floor.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asks. 

Another laugh track plays.

“Oh no, it’s just your brother got the lead in the musical!...I think,” replies his mother. 

“I have to dress up as Arabella to be her though!” blurts out Kaito. 

Another laugh track. 

Kaito grits his teeth. He was starting to get irritated with this. Was he the only one that could hear this?! His mother gives him a sympathetic glance and smooths down his hair. 

“Arabella, Kaito...Whatever you wear, whatever your name is, you’re still going to be my child. And my children always excel,” says his mother soothingly. “You’re going to do just fine.” 

Just fine.

Just fine. 

Just fine. 

More laughing. Kaito’s head begins to pound and he grits his teeth. The laughter begins to crescendo and Kaito bites back a scream. 

“That’s the message of _Manhattan_ too! Wherever you are, whatever you do, whatever you wear, stay true to who you are!” calls his mother’s distant voice. 

The laughter has become a cacophony of jeers, snorts, giggles and guffaws. He feels the heat of the stage lights beating on his skin and the shampooed smell of his wig. The heels he wears chafe against his flesh, already rubbed raw by the previous weeks’ escapades. Looking out into the audience, he sees familiar faces, contorted into cruel expressions. 

They know. 

They know. 

They know. 

That Arabella was just a sham. A fake. That Tenjo Kaito, the sourfaced Numbers Hunter and the lonely genius, was actually playing the part of Missy June Jones. What a farce! What an absolute insult to the art of the stage! How could a person with zero experience take the lead in a high class production such as this?! 

“He sounds like a crow pretending to be a nightingale!” 

“He's the jackdaw strutting around in stolen feathers!”

“He is a conman!” 

“He is a liar!”

“And not even a good one!”

“He!”

“Hee!”

“Heep!”

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Kaito throws the sheets off, panting heavily. He clutches his chest and breathes in the cool morning air, hungrily gulping it in. Sweat beads his brow and he slowly sits up. Morning sunlight peeks in through the curtains and the sounds of birdsong greets him. He sits there for a few moments, running through last night’s dream. Shakily, a smile makes its way across his face.

It’s ironic how, when one is deep in the depths of a lie, they almost always choose to dig themselves in deeper. What were they trying to do? Dig to the other side and make it to the truth? 

He wipes his sweaty brow and chuckles. He’s become an expert liar, alright. 

In other words, an actor.


	42. Scene xxxiii

**Scene xxxiii**

“Well? Does it meet your expectations?” asks Asako, mustering all of her self control to prevent herself from wringing her hands. 

Akari quickly moves up to Kaito and listens to his whisperings. She vigorously nods and then turns to the designer and smiles. 

“My client is pleased,” replies Akari. “And you will definitely be compensated for your efforts.” 

Asako smiles confidently while Kimiko lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Shall we package your dress or will you wear it out?” offers the fashion designer. 

Another bout of mysterious whispering from the woman. Akari’s eyebrow raises in surprise and then relaxes into a smile. 

“She’ll wear it out.”

Returning the smile, Asako and Kimiko bow. 

“Thank you for your patronage. We hope to see you again soon.” 

“My client will definitely remember your name the next time she needs a dress for an occasion.”

Asako nods and hands a clothing bag to Akari. Thanking her, Akari turns towards the exit with Kaito in tow. As Kimiko opens the door for the two to leave, the assistant can’t help but wonder why her mentor chose not to address the woman by her name. After all, everyone now knew that Arabella Kelinski had been in Heartland for a while now. Shrugging, she waits for a few moments after the two walk out and then turns on the lights again. She feels her mentor step up into the main storefront and turns around to see a smirk. 

“I don’t think we’ll be empty for much longer,” muses Asako. 

Kimiko lets out a tired sigh. 

When the sedan’s door closes behind him and Akari is behind the driver’s seat, Kaito leans back and crosses his arms. 

“I won’t need a dress for another “occasion” because there  _ won’t _ be another occasion,” grumbles Kaito. 

In the mirror, Kaito can see Akari’s mouth pull into a smile. 

“Don’t ever say never because the only thing that’s certain in this world is change,” replies Akari smugly as she starts up the car. “That’s what  _ The Chronicler’s _ chief editor says.”

There’s a few moments of silence as the two back out of the parking lot and into the empty city streets. Sunlight spills down onto the sidewalks, heatwaves bubbling in the air. The leaves are a refreshing green, contrasting with the black tables and chairs in the shade. Every once in a while he can see a shopper walking down the sidewalks, sunglasses perched on their face. Colorful building after colorful building passes by, shimmering in the sun. 

There was no doubt about it. Summer had arrived. 

Through the tinted windows, Kaito sees other obscured figures through other tinted panes. From sleek sedans to extravagant sportscars, the world of Heartland’s uppercrust passes by him in a stream. He could be passing Chouno Sanagi or Heartland’s Defense Minister for all he knew. Heck, maybe even the Defense Minister’s daughter. Or son. Or both. What were their names again? Shuri? Run? Names weren’t really his strong point unless it involved someone he hated. Shaking his head, Kaito continues to sit back and watch the other cars, wondering who sat behind the sea of stern faced chauffeurs. 

The Tenjos were part of the upper class, weren’t they? Just the more reclusive part.  _ Nouveau-riche.  _ That was the word Christopher had used to describe his family when he thought Kaito wasn’t listening. He’s seen a few movies and read a few books with nouveau riche characters. Ostentatious to the point of mind numbing obnoxiousness. Brandishing their wealth to the point of vulgarity. Loud and bright. Irresponsible. That’s not how the Tenjos were at all! That was more like Mr. Heartland. The thought brings a grimace to his face. 

_ Or Karissa Gordon, _ offers a more helpful voice. And what a hilarious yet pitiable character Anna made of her. He can’t wait to see the burly young woman on stage, bellowing out in a near-tenor voice. She was a burning bright star of energy who, when she wasn’t blasting holes into walls, passed on her energy to others in the cast.  _ Like Yuma,  _ continues the voice. A small part of him is disappointed by the fact that he won’t be able to see Yuma’s performance from the audience.  _ That kid knows how to light up a stage.  _ Well, he’s not really a kid anymore, but Kaito can’t help but think of him as one. A small smile fills his face as he remembers a conversation he had with Mirai. 

“He’s been dancing and singing in his sleep!” confesses his mother, laughing. “So has his father!” 

Kaito wonders if he’s been doing the same. 

As the colorful storefronts dwindle away into sparser storefronts and trees, Kaito looks down at the dress he wears.

“I’m surprised you decided to wear it out,” says Akari, looking into the rearview mirror. 

“It was going to be an unnecessary hassle, taking it off and storing it,” grumbles Kaito.

A moment of silence fills the car. In the distance, Kaito can see the glimmering rooftops of a villa. And then another, with red tiling to the right. 

“What’s the plan on performance days? Do you need me to help?” asks Akari, switching the subject. 

“Don’t you also have to go to the performance?” 

Akari shrugs. 

“It’s just a quick change job.”

Another pause as they pass by tall spire fences and gates. Rolling hills begin to make their way into the horizon, decked with trees. Looking up at the deep blue sky, Kaito sees not a cloud in sight. If he had more extravagant tastes, he would have opened up the villa’s pool and taken a swim. Or called over a manicurist. Or whatever pampered rich people did. He for one, was a practical rich person. The villa was rented out of necessity, not luxury. Arabella and Kaito couldn’t be seen frantically dashing in and out of a hotel, no matter how sumptuous. And if any unruly paparazzi had the nerve to find Arabella’s residence, their expectations would be met. 

Just playing the role. That’s all that was. 

“When we get inside, do you want me to prepare the bath for you?” 

Kaito feels heat flush his cheeks and is answered by Akari’s exasperated sigh. 

“You’re not my type. You’ve realized that for the past few months, haven’t you?” 

“Er, no...It’s—”

“Romance isn’t a priority of mine these days. I got burned out a few years ago with a garbage dump of a man,” says Akari as she passes by the villa’s brick walls. 

“Oh.”

That wasn’t any of his business, but what else could he say? 

“Charlie McCoy. You might know his name.” 

Once again, his memory with names eludes him. For a few moments, Kaito’s brain scrambles. Wasn’t he the criminal with the arrest warrant for unlawful breaking and entering along with undermining of authority? He’s pretty sure there’s more charges but the incident happened so many years ago that he doesn’t really care to remember. A typical lowlife. But... _ Oh yeah. _ Number 7. Whereabouts currently unknown. 

“Numbers holder and wanted criminal,” replies Kaito after a few moments. 

“Yup.” 

The gate to the villa opens as Akari places her hand on the biometric scanner. 

“Anyways, no, it’s not that. I just...haven’t had anyone care or offer to care for me like this before,” confesses Kaito, his voice faltering at the very end. 

As Akari makes her way through the villa’s tree-lined drive, she raises an eyebrow. 

“Not even your mom?” 

“Well, when I was a kid...yes...But I’m a grown man.”

Kaito meets Akari’s amused smirk in the mirror and becomes aware of the fact that he was still in Arabella’s guise. He bristles under her stare. 

“You haven’t ever had a luxury bath before?”

He remains silent at Akari’s question. The silence is just as good as an admittance and Akari’s smirk turns into a gentle smile.

“Just show me your bathroom and I’ll get it ready. And, if it isn’t too much, could you open up the pool for me? I brought along a bathing suit.” 


	43. Scene xxxiv

**Scene xxxiv**

Kaito looks. 

Kaito really looks.

In the villa’s full length dressing mirror, the dress shimmers underneath the lights of the walk-in closet. He runs his hands down the folds and pleats of the dress, secretly relishing in the smoothness of the lilac fabric. The curls of his wig compliments the color of the dress, a soft yellow against a soft purple backdrop. From its off the shoulder bodice to the decorative white belt and to the way it stopped mid-shin, he knew that he had made the right wardrobe choice for Missy in _Big City Belle._ Grabbing the skirt, with its multiple pleats, Kaito swings back and forth, testing how it moved with his body. A series of soft swishing sounds follow. 

He imagines how the dress would appear under the stage lights, a soft rainbow of lilacs and lavenders. How the skirt would playfully swish back and forth as he danced the big tap dance sequence in _Big City Belle._ How the skirt would bunch up in his hands as he climbed atop of the bus and sang _Big City Belle’s_ final refrain. And the tapshoes. Although they were currently stored in Arabella’s private dressing room, he can imagine them on his feet, a deep lavender that shimmered in opal hues when exposed to the stage lights. What a wonderful noise they would make, combined with the swishing of the dress. 

Arabella would be magnificent. And along with that...his mother too. Kaito wraps his hands around his arms, running his hands down his bare skin. He looks into the mirror and steels his expression, seeing more of himself than Arabella. This was for her. He thinks back to one of the countless screenings of _Manhattan_ that they had watched together. Her hand had been on his shoulder and a dreamy expression was on her face.

_“It would be nice, to be on the stage of Manhattan and sing, wouldn’t it? Just once in my life, I’d like to try the stage. Even if it’s just part of a dancing ensemble,” murmured his mother softly._

_“I dunno. I’m happy in the lab,” replied Kaito through some caramel._

Her wish was never granted. Soon after, the diagnosis arrived and their family was swept up in a whirlwind of grief. Even his mother, who had tried so hard to hide her sadness and fear. 

_“It was the photon mode tests, wasn’t it?” asked his mother in a hushed voice._

_The quiet grunting of his father followed._

_“It’s not your fault. It’s ours. I agreed to them,” soothed his mother._

_“I’m sorry,” mumbled his father._

_“And what’re you going to do with your feelings of sorriness?” asked his mother with a hint of challenge in her voice. “Keep it together. We’ve learned our lesson. Now let’s move on. Dance with me, like we used to.”_

_Hidden behind the stairwell, Kaito had heard everything. And it was already too much. As his parents danced in the dead of the night, he cried. He cried for them, cried for himself, cried for science and all of the science that his mother wouldn’t be able to contribute to. All amidst the soft soundtrack of_ Manhattan Sweep.

“You know, I don’t tell a lot of people this, but I look at younger people like they’re my little siblings. Including— Oh. Should I..,” Akari trails off as Kaito turns to her. 

It takes a few seconds for him to realize why Akari had paused like that. He feels the pinpricks in his eyes and blinks, feeling warmth run down his cheek. Slowly, his hand touches the warmth and pulls away, slightly damp. He blinks a few more times and realizes that the world has turned into a watery blur, as if he had funhouse mirrors for eyes. 

“No, it’s alright,” he says softly, stopping Akari from backing away. 

“I just wanted to tell you that the bath was ready,” murmurs Akari, brows creasing in worry. 

“Okay.”

“Do you need me to help you out of the dress?” offers Akari. 

Kaito nods and presents his back to Akari. As the silky fabric pulls away from his body, the coldness of the air conditioned walk-in closet brushes against his back. Akari then hangs the dress and turns away. 

“If you need me, I’ll be down in the pool with Orbital,” calls Akari gently. 

As Akari’s footsteps recede, Kaito takes off the rest of Arabella’s clothes and slowly steps out into the master bedroom. The silence fills him and he makes his way into the bathroom. He smells lavender and a mixture of other pleasant scents as he enters. In the expansive porcelain bathtub is a large conglomeration of foam and bubbles, glimmering in the light of the frosted windows. Kaito dips his finger into the water and feels its pleasant warmth. Satisfied with the temperature, he slowly lowers himself into the bathtub and lets out a contented sigh as warmth envelopes his body.

Surrounded by the flowery scents and soft bubbles, he feels the prickles creep up his eyes again. It’s funny. In the movies, there would be flower petals and other things floating in the water, right? She had taken time to know him and knew that he wanted things to be simple. Streamlined. Still sitting upright, he buries his face in his hands and allows the prickles in his eyes to be relieved. A low sob escapes from his throat, causing him to shrink further in on himself at the unfamiliar sound. 

_When was the last time he was this cared for?_

***

“Is Kaito alright?” asks Akari as she leans on the edge of the pool. 

Orbital trundles over, handing Akari a martini. Akari takes the drink and sips, letting out a contented sigh. 

“What do you mean?” asks the robot in a guarded tone. 

The journalist lightly kicks her legs back and forth, relishing in the coolness of the water. 

“Has he been particularly stressed?” presses Akari. 

“Because of you, demon journalist!” scoffs the robot. 

Akari lowers her head into the crook of her arms. 

“Yeah...because of me.” 

_And my petty revenge plot._

A moment of silence passes by as Akari closes her eyes. The warm summer sun beats against her back. A heated breeze fills the air. Distantly, birds twitter and chirp. If she really listens, she can hear the buzzing ac above the sounds of the water lapping back and forth. She takes another sip of her martini, playing with the small umbrella afterwards. 

“Although, Kaito- _sama_ has learned to enjoy it,” murmurs Orbital. 

“Really?” asks Akari, looking up from her drink in surprise. 

The robot nods. 

“Although he’d never admit it, he cares a lot for the production.” 

The surprise multiplies in Akari and she stands straighter. 

“It’s a new experience for him. He’s always been a curious scholar and this experience has taught him a lot,” continues Orbital. 

A smile fills Akari’s face and she takes a sip of her drink. 

“You’re never too old to stop learning,” she says. 

“Not even me! I just learned how to make a martini a few minutes ago!” chirps Orbital. 

“Really?” asks Akari as she looks down at her drink in surprise. “It’s good.”

Orbital nods proudly. 

“Nothing but the finest of automations come from Kaito- _sama_ ’s mind,” declares the robot. 

Akari smirks, finishing the last of her drink. 

“Did he program you to flatter and praise him?” 

“Ee? Even if he did, I do wholeheartedly feel that he’s an excellent inventor,” replies Orbital, tapping his chrome plated chest. 

The journalist sets her drink down and motions at it. 

“Get me a refill, will you?” 

Orbital makes a few grumbling noises. 

“Just because I did it once doesn’t mean that’s what I want to do all the time!” 

“Remember who your wife lives with,” says Akari in a warning singsong. 

“Eeek! No wonder Kaito- _sama_ gave in to you. Demon journalist!” calls Orbital as he quickly rolls away into the villa. 

Left alone, Akari sighs and leans backwards into the water. As the water envelopes her ears and the back of her head, she closes her eyes and allows herself to drift off from the side of the pool, aimlessly floating amidst the summer heat. Serving as a pseudo celebrity’s pseudo PA had its perks. _Wouldn’t that make a great story?_

Akari’s eyes immediately open as the gears in her mind rapidly spin. _Wouldn’t that make a fantastic story for an entertainment magazine?_ The Adventures of Kira Yumeihime-chan. _Sparkling famous-child-_ chan. A ridiculous pseudonym for an equally ridiculous story. She smirks and taps her watch a few times. When the notes section opens up, she begins to dictate her ideas. 

“Scoop #6246, The Adventures of Kira Yumeihime-chan,” declares Akari. 

Hearing the pseudonym out loud widens Akari’s smirk. 

“New line. Adventures of a pseudo PA to a pseudo celebrity. Name pending. New line. Talk about the stores and their exclusive lounges. New line. Parties at the villa. Plus the pool. And the martini. Mojitos too.”

_Clink._ Orbital sets Akari’s refilled drink by the poolside, rolling away. Hearing the sound of his wheels against the cement, Akari looks up and swims towards the poolside. 

“Orbital!” calls Akari. “Can you make a mojito?” 

The robot freezes and turns his head back. He glares at the journalist. 

“Aren’t you going to be driving home after this?” he asks irritatedly. 

He’s answered by a shrug. 

“Doesn’t this villa have a guest house?” 

A frustrated huff comes from the robot. 

“You should ask Kaito- _sama._ ” 

“Actually, that’s one of the reasons why I’m staying,” replies Akari as she picks up her drink. 

The robot makes a surprised screeching noise. 

“If you think that Kaito- _sama_ has any feelings towards—”

_Ker-plash._ Akari swings her arm across the pool, spraying Orbital with water. She glares at him.

“Dammit! No! Why is it that whenever a man and a woman come together, they’re expected to fall in love?!” shouts Akari, her voice echoing into the open sky. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again: _I’m. Not. Interested. In. Tenjo. Kaito._ Nor is he, for that matter. We have other things to think of, other things to do. Can’t we just be friends or companions _without_ any romantic expectations?!”

The last of her voice flies off into the sky, scaring a few birds from their perches. Orbital stares at her in stunned silence for a few moments, awkwardly tapping his claws together. 

“I’ll...I’ll download a mojito recipe right now,” mumbles the robot as he awkwardly rolls off. 

Left in the silence, Akari splashes water over her heated face. When that isn’t enough, she sinks into the water and lets out an angry scream. Why, oh why, were so many people brainwashed by the media and societal expectations? She stays underwater for a few moments, remembering Charlie’s disgusting advances and his loathsome face. If he was in the pool with her right now, she wouldn’t have hesitated to pull his head under the water and keep him there until he turned blue and purple. 

_Bastard._

She pushes herself out of the water, gulping in the heated summer air. Droplets of water dot the poolside from her ascent. Looking around at the elegant pool, she grabs her martini and downs it all in one gulp. After a few moments, she dives back into the pool and begins to aggressively swim laps. _One for punching Charlie in his stupid face. One for kicking Charlie in his shins. Another lap for a kick in his stomach._

  
Maybe once she’s done, Charlie would end up in the hospital and then prison.


	44. Scene xxxv

**Scene xxxv**

Kaito stirs when he smells coffee. Turning, he sees that he’s woken up a minute before his alarm. Grumbling, he switches the alarm off and throws off the sheets. Was it Orbital making coffee? He rubs his eyes and goes into the bathroom, getting ready for the morning. As he washes his face, he runs through the day’s agenda. He’d need to move Arabella’s dress to the dressing room today. And...lights?  _ Completely programmed and backed up. No bulbs needed to be switched out, according to the light technician.  _ The stage props?  _ All accounted for.  _ The stage sets?  _ Completely done and ready for next Friday.  _ Costumes?  _ Delivered to the laundromat and seamstress for maintenance and repairs.  _ Audio?  _ Check.  _ Licensing agreements all paid?  _ Check.  _ Advertisements and PR?  _ The PR team was doing a stunning job, blaring advertisements in magazines and during prime time.  _

Left with just a single thing on his checklist, Kaito looks in the mirror and stares.  _ Now what?  _

***

“What are you doing here this early?!” exclaims Kaito as he walks into the kitchen and sees Akari sipping a cup of coffee. 

“I stayed overnight,” replies Akari through her mug. 

She sets down her coffee and brushes out her pajamas. As a journalist, she was always prepared with at least two other extra outfits. One fancy dress and one sleepwear. Just in case she had no time to stop at home to a party or if she had to bum over somewhere. You never knew. 

“Coffee?” she offers. 

“Er...yeah,” mumbles Kaito. 

Akari grabs a cup from the cabinet and fills it with coffee. She slides it over to Kaito and leans back, looking out at the misty morning. 

“You doing okay?” she asks gently. 

It takes a few moments for Kaito to stir in his sugar and milk, one of the only few hints of his sweet tooth. 

Without turning to Akari, he replies, “It was nothing. Really.” 

Closing her eyes and shrugging, Akari takes a sip of her coffee. 

“If you ever want to talk—”

“It’s nothing.”

“I’m here.”

A blanket of silence is thrown over the kitchen. The two mull over their morning drinks. If they were in a play, there would have been a  _ ‘silence _ ,’ written in. Akari sneaks a glance over at Kaito and sees that he’s staring down at his cup, brows furrowed in contemplation. Clearly, he hadn’t had anyone to talk to in a very long time. 

“Do you want to do a piece for  _ The Chronicler  _ later today?” asks Akari after a few more moments of silence. 

“An interview?”

“Exactly.” 

“Luckily, my schedule is sorely lacking today.” 

Akari smiles and finishes the last of her coffee. 

“Maybe I could make you a second bath later today?”

Kaito takes a long sip of his coffee and then sets it down. 

“I suppose that would be nice. I’ll need to drop off the dress first though.” 


	45. News Paper Excerpt II

Newspaper Excerpt II.

**The Heartland Chronicler**

_ A Few Words with Manhattan Sweep’s Director _

By Tsukumo Akari

_ It isn’t often that any of the Tenjos make public appearances or grant interviews, however, in this rare interview with Tenjo Kaito, the fledgling director expresses his hopes and dreams for the upcoming musical. Recorded from his Manhattan hotel, the online interview is as follows.  _

**Akari:** _There’s a lot of things going on in your life right now. What are your main priorities?_

**Kaito:** _I’m trying to get as much exposure to the world of Manhattan as possible. I know that this has been an impromptu trip, however, I personally felt that it was necessary. In order to ensure the authenticity of the production, I went to see the source of inspiration myself. Secondly, I’m aiming to make this a production befitting the Tenjos’ trademark craftsmanship and philanthropic goals. I’ve decided that admission for disenfranchised individuals will be free. Personally, I believe that at least once a lifetime, we should all have the opportunity to watch a high-class production._

**Akari** : _ That’s wonderful! May I ask, why did you choose Manhattan Sweep? _

**Kaito:** _It was very special to my mother, the late Dr. Tenjo Mitsuko. Before she passed, she was an avid watcher of the Broadway production. She had wished to find a local production of the musical to participate in before she passed but there weren’t any. I find that this was the best I could do for her._

**Akari:** _ Personally, do you feel that your casting choices reflect your vision?  _

**Kaito:** _ Most certainly. From the ensemble to the leads, I feel that I chose very well. I insisted on using a majority Heartland cast because this was meant to be a gift to the city and my mother, who worked tirelessly on the development of this city alongside my father.  _

**Akari:** _ And what about the lead? Why choose a foreigner for the role of the titular Missy June Jones? _

**Kaito:** _ From the moment I met  _ [Arabella] _ , I knew that I wanted to work with her. She has proven her dedication and drive time and time again. Along with that, she has worked very hard in finding Missy and giving her a voice. All in all,  _ [Arabella]  _ is an excellent actress and I’m excited to meet her once I return from my trip.  _

**Akari:** _ Before we go, what was your favorite part of the production process?  _

**Kaito:** _ The feeling of community was a pleasant surprise for me. I enjoyed interacting with the cast and the camaraderie. Every day is a different experience.  _

**Akari:** _ And that about wraps it up! Thank you for your time! _

The premiere is this Friday. Doors open at 7 PM and the show is expected to run for two hours. Tickets are available at the booth or online. 


	46. Scene xxxvi

**Scene xxxvi**

_When I was a boy,_

_I would look up at the stars from afar_

_And say that one day, I’d be where they are_

_But now I’m here_

_And all I see are fancy cars, people with scars, and empty bars,_ sings Mizael.

On the stage, he sits by “Arabella,” their hands clasped together. The spotlights shine on them, Mizael’s glasses reflecting the glint. In the background, hundreds of tiny LED lights twinkle like distant stars and city lights. The orchestra in the pit gently begins Arabella’s reply in a profusion of strings.

_I think your eyes are jaded,_

_But my dreams have not yet faded._

_I came from afar, just like a star_

_Now I’m looking for a new light_

_And I think we’d make a good team_

_We shouldn’t go down without a fight,_ sings Kaito, his practiced falsetto filling the stage. 

Gently, Mizael stands, “Arabella’s” hands still in his. He leans closer, looking deep into her familiar eyes. 

_What makes you so sure,_

_Lady of the stars?_

With a flourish, he gestures to the cutout of the moon behind them. 

_Look how far the moon is._

_Now look at your home in the night sky._

_Light years and light years away._

Kaito follows Mizael’s hand and then turns back to him, the dragon tamer-turned-accountant’s expression filled with grief. 

_But I can’t go back, now that I’ve come this far,_ sings Kaito softly.

Gently, he leads Mizael into their practiced and awkward dance. 

_And next time, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, or next month,_

_I’ll try again, and again and again_

_Becaaauuuseee...I was born in a place that taught me to shine my brightest,_

_Rise to the rapids and make the best of my life._

“Arabella” gives Mizael a flirtatious smile just as the music begins to fade into an upbeat swing tune. With three taps of “her” foot, the two’s stiff dance moves slide into ones of ease, their feet sliding effortly across the floor. And Manhattan, resplendent in its city lights and manmade glory, came to life. 

_Oh, lady of the stars, how can you be so sure?_

_I’ve been a lad of circumstance, standing high up in my tower_

_You’re just a tiny, delicate flower,_

_What do you know of this city’s power?_

sings James, his hands tightly clasped in Missy’s. 

He’s answered by a slight frown as the two pass under the light of a streetlamp. 

_Oh look at you, Mr. High-in-the-Sky, acting all jaded._

_What do you know about a girl from the south you’ve just acquainted?_

_I ain’t a flower you can just_ pick. 

_I got thorns and horns_ _and I don’t go down easy._

_So what do you say, Mr. High-in-the-sky,_

_with your eyes on the moon and nowhere downtown to earth?_

James chuckles and takes the lead, twirling Missy around. 

_I’d say you’re alright…_

“Just alright?!” exclaims Missy. 

_You got a heart beating with might._

_You’re ready to take up a fight._

_So I must say, you’re quite a nice surprise,_ replies James cheekily. 

Missy tightens her grip on James’ hand and then pulls him into a slide, her lips formed into a playful pout. 

_I guess I won’t leave ‘cause I still got lots of things to show you city folk_

James smirks and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Imitating Missy’s dixie accent badly, he returns with, 

_And I suppose a country girl ain’t that bad._

The orchestra swells into a lively swing interlude, with the two dancing amidst the rising rooftops. Amidst the lights of the city, the moon shines resplendently. Lit from above and around, the couple has now been transformed into dual shadows, flickering and wavering amidst the sleeping city. Their energetic dance becomes a flurry of kicking and sliding feet, their hands waving along. James twirls Missy and the two disconnect their hands, mirroring each other’s movements. Closer and closer the moon becomes, its shining light now filling most of the scene. Pulling Missy closer, James twirls her once more and then holds her close. 

He looks into her deep blue eyes, shining silver in the moonlight alongside her blonde locks. Did she know that he thought she was beautiful, even if she was shining with sweat and her checks tearstained? Did James know that Missy thought he was scintillating, in his tailored suit and rumpled necktie, his glasses slowly sliding from the bridge of his nose and his hair slowly falling out of his ponytail? 

The two open their mouths, their souls melding together with their singing. 

_How now, Manhattan,_

_The moon shines bright, the heavens fill with light_

_I look up at the sky and see a new world_

_As I watch the city slumber below and the moon rise,_

_I fly away!_

_Oh, Manhattan!_

The music ends with a triumphant blare of horns and James holds Missy close, pulling her into his embrace. Their lips tenderly touch and then open, the moon witnessing their act of love. They remain locked in each other’s embrace until the curtain falls and the city fades, returning both back to reality. Applause from the wings fill the air as the platform holding up Mizael and Kaito descends. Today, the applause was louder than usual. 

“That was amazing!” gushes Kotori as she runs out with two water bottles. “Miss Kelinski, you were amazing! And Mizael too!”

“To summarize, no matter how many times I watch this scene, I never get bored!” marvels Takashi. 

As the curtains are pulled up for the beginning of Act II, Kaito takes the offered water bottle and takes a few sips. As much as he would like to have gulped down the entire bottle, he knew that it would be out of character for a supposedly world renowned actress. After Mizael has drained the entire contents of the bottle, he dabs at his brow with a handkerchief. 

“Getting so close to the stage lights in this suit would be quite a challenge to the inexperienced actor,” he declares smugly. “But I’ve wandered through deserts before in my past life. This is merely a bit of warmth.” 

“Fantastic Act I!” praises Orbital as he rolls up to the stage. “My reports to Kaito- _sama_ will definitely please him!” 

Kaito eyes Orbital for a brief moment and gives his robot a brief nod. So far so good. 

“I’d say we’re ready for opening night, _ura,_ ” says Tokunosuke with a smile. 

“That’s what a beginner would say,” insults Mizael. “There is always room for improvement.” 

Kaito rolls his eyes. Mizael could be such a diva. But he had a point.

“THREE days left! We ALL must practice very HARD!” he declares in Arabella’s heavy accent. 

“Hear hear!” agrees the members of the cast.

Mizael's costume: 

In color:


	47. Scene xxxvii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random note: I modeled "Arabella's" speech patterns off of Perrier Cutie Marlon from Akuno-p's novel, The Tailor of Enbizaka. Specifically, pricechecktranslations' version.

**Scene xxxvii**

“Man! You should’ve seen them, sis! Just like they were in love for real!” says Yuma over dinner.

Haru nods in agreement and turns to Mirai. 

“Young folks these days are quite talented, huh?” asks the elderly woman. 

Mirai smiles. 

“You are too,” she says. “Not everyone can play the part of a grand matron.” 

Her mother-in-law laughs and turns to Akari. 

“You should definitely come to rehearsals some day. That foreign actress is a delight!” chuckles Haru. 

“She can sing too,” adds Kazuma through his food. “Like a pretty and warm falsetto.”

“Manners!” snaps Haru as she swats Kazuma on his muscular arm. 

“Sorry,” mumbles Kazuma through his food. 

The Tsukumos laugh and resume their dinner. Akari mulls over her rice and fish, looking at her family. What would they say if they knew that she had had a hand in setting up the production that they were in?

“Is something the matter, Akari?” asks Mirai gently. 

“Ah! Well..,” begins Akari. 

All four pairs of eyes turn to her and Akari straightens her posture. Making sure all of her food is chewed and her chopsticks placed by her bowl, Akari clears her throat. 

“Miss Kelinski has invited me to visit her and stay for a while at her villa,” announces Akari. “For the reporting piece that I was assigned. She insisted.” 

Her mother gasps in delight and Yuma’s eyes light up. 

“That’s so cool! I’m so jealous! You gotta tell me all about it, alright?” says Yuma excitedly. “How many rooms the villas have, how many clothes Miss Kelinski has, how nice the pool is…”

Mirai giggles and pats her son on the shoulder. She then turns back to Akari, pride filling her eyes. 

“That’s quite impressive,” says Mirai. “How did you meet her?” 

“On her way to rehearsal,” replies Akari simply.

“Amazing! And she let you stay over, just like that?!” asks Yuma. 

“Oh, we talked a bit and uh...yeah,” finishes Akari. 

“That’s going to be quite an adventure, won’t it?” chuckles Kazuma. 

“Is that why you were out a few nights ago?” 

Akari nervously laughs and scratches her head. Nothing passed by her observant grandmother. 

“Y...yeah..,” she confirms. 

Yuma lets out another amazed gasp. 

“So what did you two do?!”

“Ah, we had mojitos by the pool. And we just talked. About life. She’s really down to earth!” 

“And you could understand everything she said?” asks Kazuma. 

“Mmhm…”

Kazuma chuckles and finishes eating his meal. After a few chews, he swallows and drains his glass of water. 

“It’s strange. Her English is fine onstage but offstage, it’s very hard to understand,” he murmurs. 

“Her Japanese is very energetic,” adds Yuma. 

“She’s something special, isn’t she?” says Haru after dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. “Can’t help but wonder why she seems so familiar.” 

Akari finishes her dinner and takes a sip of her drink. 

“Well, grandma, when you’ve lived that long, I’m sure you’ve seen just about everyone and then some.”

A smile fills Haru’s face. 

“I’m going to let that slide for now,” she says. 

More laughter fills the Tsukumos’ dining table. 


	48. Scene xxxviii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotori: I have decided that I will be evil today >:)

**Scene xxxviii**

“Wow! Going to that store must have been something!” exclaims Haruto. 

Kaito nods, triumphantly holding up a bag of caramels. 

“There was so much candy. I almost got lost,” he admits. 

His younger brother laughs, unaware of his brothers’ fabricated travel stories. 

“I can’t wait to try them!”

“They’re very good.” 

_ One truth in a sea of lies.  _

Haruto pouts and crosses his arms. 

“You better not eat all of that before you get back,” warns Haruto. 

Kaito laughs nervously, guilt filling his chest.

“Of course not.” 

“So, Friday?” asks Haruto. 

“Yup.”

“Have sweet dreams then,” says Haruto. 

“And you have a good day,” replies Kaito.

The screen turns dark and Kaito sighs. He undoes his pajamas and looks up at the calendar.  _ Two more days.  _ As his brother thought that he was half a world away, sleeping peacefully, he would actually be preparing for another day of rehearsals. Kaito walks into the bathroom and washes his face, grumbling at the fact that eyeliner still clung to the corners of his eyes. How would he be able to explain that for the next few weeks? Raucous press parties?  _ Pssh. Likely,  _ snorts a voice in his head. Drying his face, Kaito walks out and goes into the walk-in closet. 

Automatically, the lights turn on. He picks out his undergarments and then chooses a flowing skirt and a blouse with puffy sleeves. Putting the clothes aside, he then picks out a pair of cat eyed sunglasses and a sunhat for later. Next, he picks out a pair of low heels. He’ll keep it simple for now and wait for Akari to help him later. Setting all of his clothes on his bed, Kaito heads downstairs to the now-familiar smell of coffee greeting him. 

“Are you doing alright?” asks Akari as a greeting. 

“Fine,” answers Kaito. 

Akari hands him his mug and the two drink their coffee in silence. Orbital flips the eggs in the pan with one hand while he takes out the flatbread from the toaster with another. 

“Good morning, Kaito- _ sama _ ,” greets the robot. 

Kaito grunts in response. 

“Is the car filled?” he asks. 

“Just this morning,” replies the journalist. 

As a precaution, Orbital always left before Kaito, just in case suspicions between Arabella and Kaito were made. Akari had then volunteered to be Arabella’s chauffeur after she finished helping Kaito get ready for the day. Kaito has to grudgingly admit, Akari had dedication. Together, they were building a mountain of lies that continued to grow with each passing day. Whether he liked it or not, they had forged a connection. 

“Listen, this mansion is pretty nice and I’ve been thinking...Could I anonymously write a few posts about being a foreign celebrity’s PA?” asks Akari. 

“I’d prefer it if you started posting after the musical, but otherwise, that’s fine with me,” replies Kaito, draining the last of his coffee. 

Akari smirks. 

“That’s fine by me.” 

_ The Adventures of Kira Yumeihime-chan was a go. _

***

“So face it, country bumpkin. You will be  _ nothing  _ and forever  _ nothing _ , to Manhattan,” sneers Wilhelmina, splashing bright red juice onto Missy’s dress. 

Flanked by her fellow socialites, Wilhelmina looks down at the red stain on the newcomer’s robin-blue dress. A heavy silence fills the party, all attention focused on the socialites and the southerner. For a few moments, Wilhelmina stares down at Missy while Missy stares down at the spreading stain on her dress. Shock fills her expression while Wilhelmina remains cold. 

“I think you’re no longer suited for this party,” she says cooly, her voice cutting the air like broken glass. 

As one, the socialities slowly walk away, the astonished party goers staring at the disgraced individual.  _ Clack. _ Missy angrily grips her skirts and takes a confrontational step forwards. The echo of her heel against the wooden floor echoes across the silent scene. 

“Why,” utters Missy, her voice shaking and a shadow filling her expression. “Must you be so vile?” 

Slowly, Wilhelmina and her two friends turn their heads back to the disgraced woman. Whispers begin to fill the air, the tension rising. 

“Excuse me?” asks Wilhelmina, a challenge in her voice. 

“ _WHY,_ ” sings Missy, her falsetto turned into a powerful tenor.

The trumpets blare alongside her angry query, the music soon erupting into a dark and moody tune as Missy slowly steps forwards.

_ Must you be so vile, so cruel, so nasty,  _

_ Oh, you just make me so perplexed,  _

_ What did I ever do to you?! _

_ I came to Manhattan to see the sights and live my life _

_ Yet you arrived and stomped my heart to pieces _

_ No mercy, no kindness, no generosity _

_ What did I ever do to you?! _

Wilhelmina’s stunned expression slowly melts into one of unease. She feels the party’s attention return back to her and Missy, their stares burning down her sides. Like scared children, Karissa and Hillary grab at her arms. 

_ My hands were open, I posed no threat, _

_ I offered you an olive branch and you snapped it in half _

_ With your _

_ SHARP CLAWS _

__ At the accusation, Missy steps even closer to Wilhelmina and her friends. Swallowing, the socialite steps back. Yet Missy’s onslaught is relentless. Her steps have assumed a threatening aura as she turns to the rest of the party. She makes a sweeping motion around the room, anger filling her accusatory arms.

_ Has every woman in Manhattan turned into a cat?! _

_ With your claws, hiding your flaws, you open your maws _

_ Hissing, cutting, sneering, ridiculing every piece of  _

_ FRESH MEAT _

_ With your _

_ SHARP CLAWS _

_ I doubt you ever get peace _

_ Always prowlin’ and growlin’ _

_ Wonderin’ when the next  _ cat  _ will take your place _

_ Is it just my face _

_ Or is it just your taste _

_ With your _

_ SHARP CLAWS! _

__ Missy turns back to Wilhelmina and looks her straight in the eye. She had never expected her to fight back. That was how the rest of the newcomers were. They rolled over and left, leaving Wilhelmina and the rest of Manhattan high society as it always had been. But this country bumpkin...this southerner...this...

_ What did I ever do to you to deserve this scratchin’, _

_ This batterin’, this shatterin’ of my  _

_ HEART?! _

_ Will you not be satisfied til I’ve packed my bags and ran a thousand miles away? _

_ Will that fill your tray? _

_ You alley cat, with your _

_ SHARP CLAWS?! _

_ Does my sufferin’ fill you? _

_ Do my tears soothe you?  _

_ Does the stain on my dress, making a mess, delight you? _

_ Does my anger suit you?! _

__ Tears of anger flow down Missy’s face, yet fear still fills Wilhelmina’s chest. She can’t even make a reply, no matter how many times she tries, for the power of Missy’s arguments were too much. But even if she could, what would she say?

_ Will you refuse to hold onto the broken olive branch with your _

_ SHARP CLAWS?! _

_ Law of the jungle, what a bungle  _

_ Is Manhattan just a concrete jungle?! _

_ I came here as a guest, but if you insist on seeing me as a pest _

_ Then I guess I’ve passed your test and I’ll _

_ take  _

_ my _

**_LEAVE_ ** _! _

With a clattering of her heels, Missy storms off, leaving behind a stunned Wilhelmina, her legs shaking. Hillary and Karissa exchange worried glances and support Wilhelmina’s collapsing body just as the lights turn off, signifying the end of their escapades. Kotori exchanges a smile with Cathy and Anna as they quickly walk offstage. 

“You were so good,” chuckles Anna quietly. 

“But did you see Arabella?! She was intense. I thought she was mad at us for real!” adds Cathy. 

“Her intensity kind of reminds me of Director Tenjo,” says Kotori with a smile. 

The three girls giggle before Mirai hushes them. Together, the three walk into the dressing room, preparing for their next scene.

“I mean, you’re not wrong there,” continues Anna. “They’re both pretty intense. I think that’s why he chose her.” 

  
“Such a  _ purr _ fect fit for such an intense character.”


	49. Scene xxxix

**Scene xxxix**

_ A leader must strive to unite his people by employing their strengths. Instead of dividing, a leader attempts to bridge the gaps between individual populations and create a stronger union.  _

__ “Takashi!” 

_ One must learn from other leaders and employ their successful tactics. For example, civil disobedience has been a tactic employed by many leaders dedicated to social justice. Mahatma Gandhi, Dr. Martin Luther King Jr., Cesar Chavez— _

__ “Takashi!”

“I’m studying, mother!” calls Takashi.

“Tokunosuke came over!” 

Closing his textbook, Takashi sighs. If he lost Heartland’s mayoral elections in the future, he’d know who to blame. He walks downstairs and sees that his friend is sitting at the kitchen table, munching on an apple. 

“To summarize, what do I owe you this pleasure?” asks Takashi testily. “I was in the midst of a good book, for your information.”

His friend smirks and adjusts his glasses. 

“I have something better than a book,  _ ura, _ ” chuckles Tokunosuke. 

“And that is…?”

Tokunosuke places a journal on the table with a  _ thump.  _ He proudly opens it and receives a sharp breath from Takashi. 

“I’ve been profiling this Kelinski woman, you see,” he chuckles. 

“Private investigator training again?” mumbles Takashi. 

“Personal, private investigations,” corrects Tokunosuke. 

He flips through the pages, detailing candid shots of Arabella and hastily scrawled down notes. Takashi must admit, he’s impressed. 

“I always thought it was suspicious that no one had ever heard of this Kelinski woman before Director Tenjo mentioned her. And that’s the thing,” muses Tokunosuke as he turns the page. “She doesn’t seem to exist before this musical.” 

Takashi feels a shiver up his back and grips the kitchen table for support. 

“B-but...wasn’t she filming for a movie b-before this?” he asks. 

“That’s the other thing. No records of her name pop up before the announcement of  _ Sweep, _ ” adds Tokunosuke ominously. 

“Th-then….what you’re trying t-to say is…”

“Yes,” says Tokunosuke ominously. “She’s a ghost.” 

Takashi screams and grabs the nearest book for comfort. He holds it close to his body as he feels his legs shake. 

“Is everything alright?” asks his mother, popping her head in from the living room. 

“Just fine Mrs. Todoroki!” replies Tokunosuke sweetly. 

Mrs. Todoroki raises an eyebrow and then shakes her head in exasperation. She returns back to her office, closing the door behind her. 

“B-but why does she appear in photos then?” squeaks Takashi. 

“She’s a powerful ghost,” replies Tokunosuke matter-of-factly. “We need to exorcise her.” 

“H-how?”

“Ghosts are afraid of water, right? We just have to stage an “accident” and throw water on her.”

“But she drank water,” protests Takashi. “You saw as well as I did.”

Tokunosuke snaps his fingers in frustration. 

“We need to get holy water then. And I know just the place.” 

Takashi groans. 

“She’s good at what she’s doing, though,” he feebly protests. 

“She could be leeching off of Mizael-san’s life force for all we know. This has to stop, show or not.” 

“What if she sues?” groans Takashi. 

“Ghosts can’t sue.”

  
If he didn’t make it to his first mayoral election, he knew who to blame. Heck, if he didn’t make it to the end of  _ Manhattan Sweep _ , he knew who to blame.


	50. Scene xl

**Scene xl**

“Orbital,” calls Kaito. 

“Yes, Kaito- _ sama _ ?” says Orbital, rolling into the room. 

Kaito holds up the recording for today’s rehearsal, concern furrowing his brow. 

“There aren’t enough dancers in Big City Belle,” says Kaito. 

His robot trundles over and peers at the rehearsal. 

Amidst the huge stage, the ensemble of 12 and Arabella was thinly spread out. Despite their spirited dancing, Times Square seemed more like a small city center. 

“But that’s all we can do. Haru and Mizael have to get ready for their next scenes,” worries Orbital. 

“Damnit..,” mutters Kaito. “I know what I have to do...However, I need you to take me to the lab.” 

“There’s rehearsals tomorrow!” protests Orbital. 

“I know. But I want this scene to be perfect.” 

How did he not notice how lacking the scene was until now?! He massages his temples and groans. After a few moments, he throws on his coat. 

“It’s going to be a long night.”

***

“We need holograms. Many, many holograms for scenes iv, and all of the party scenes. We need dancers and party goers,” says Kaito, entering the lab hurriedly. “Orbital, I’ll need the layouts for those scenes and the modeling programs opened.” 

Quickly, his robot slides into the main control room and begins typing in information furiously. 

“Uploading layouts! One...two...Twenty percent!” 

Kaito impatiently paces and begins to further formulate his plans. He’s going to need a few stock models. He’ll also need to input in the dance movements and costumes. He chews his lip. With Orbital’s help, he’s sure he can knock these hologram ensembles onto the stage. He’ll also need to speak with the lighting technician to deal with the influx of the hologram dancers. A few tweaks here, a few tweaks there...This rush isn’t ideal, but he’s finally realized what the production was missing.  _ More people.  _

“Completed!” 

Kaito stops pacing and jumps into his seat. His fingers fly on the keyboard. Scene iv’s layout comes out, complete with the initial positions of the cast. 

“We’ll need to program the holograms to move in places that aren’t in the way of the real cast members. I’ll leave you to calculate those algorithms while I go and create the needed models.”

“As you command!” says Orbital diligently. 

_ Businessmen, shoppers, socialites, taxi drivers, food vendors and normal city goers.  _ Excluding him, the ensemble for Big City Belle was only twelve, meaning that there were only two of each. He’d definitely need more than that. He massages his temples, ignoring the nagging voice in his head that this was definitely a horrible last minute stretch. 

Pulling up the modeling program, he clears his previous projects. He’s done this for various mechanical designs, but people? This was going to be a challenge. Perhaps he could just modify a few duel monster designs?...That wasn’t that bad of an idea, now that he thinks of it. With enough tweaking, Gagaga Girl could be made into an ensemble dancer. So could the frozen lady justice. 

“Orbital, give me the names of a few humanoid cards.” 

“Few? As in—”

“20. Give me 20.” 

“Gagaga Girl, Frozen Lady Justice, Sakaki the Honor Student, Tamagushi the Righteous, The Dark Magician…”

***

In the midst of remodeling the duel monsters, Kaito pauses. 

“Orbital, pull up pictures of my mother,” he orders. 

“K-Kaito- _ sama _ , we’re supposed to be working, not reminis—”

“ _ Orbital.” _

“A-accessing data banks..,” announces Orbital. 

He hooks his core into the computer. Slowly, pictures begin to fill the screen. 

Kaito looks at the myriad of photographs and articles about his mother, memories tugging at his heart. Her wide, blue eyes stare at him from the screen and he knows that the additional work would be worth it. 

“I’m going to let my mother have her wish,” declares Kaito solemnly. “I’m going to let her dance.”

Loading up the scan-in application, he imports all of his mother’s photographs into the system and allows a model of her to be formed. As he watches the progress bar build, he feels a slight shiver of anticipation run down his back. Moving to another window, he resumes tweaking Celtic Guardian’s model.  _ Remove the face markings...Wait, Mizael has markings. Do those need to be removed onstage? Well, you’d need to remove these. These are a dead giveaway that you edited duel monster models.  _ After giving the model more “realistic” hair, he hears a chime from the other window and clicks his tongue.  _ It’s passable, but we’ll come back,  _ he promises himself as he saves his progress on the edited Celtic Guardian, 

When he moves to the next window, he pauses for a few moments. The sky blue eyes and gentle smile transports him back to the villa in the countryside, where the skies were filled with stars. In front of him is a model of his mother, dressed in her lab coat. With pre programmed movements, the model walks back and forth. When it begins dancing, he’s taken back to her final time in front of  _ Manhattan Sweep, _ her body so small and frail. A lump forms in his throat and he quickly swallows it.  _ He’d need to make her perfect. _

***

Recreating his mother’s likeness is harder than he thought. From the way her periwinkle hair was styled to the way her entire face relaxed when she smiled...Everything, everything had to be correct. It was the least he could do for her. He doesn’t know how he will put a “soul” into her dancing animations, but he does know that her model would have the most work put into it. For the umpteenth time, he adjusts her hands, elongating the nails and slimming down her wrists. 

He was trying to turn back the clock, reversing the ravages of the disease and uncovering the woman that wandered down the streets of New York with his father. Bright eyed. Young. Enthusiastic. Moving to her hair, he adds more definition to her wavy locks and adds a few more flyaways to her teal bangs. Looking back at the reference photographs, he readjusts her nose to be flatter. 

“What time is it, Orbital?” asks Kaito. 

“2:15,” replies Orbital. 

“Good. The night is still young.”

***

“Scenes iv and vii programs completed!” declares Orbital. 

Kaito breathes a sigh of relief. He inputs a few commands into scene xi’s holograms and sips his coffee. 

“What time is it?” he mumbles.

“It is currently 3:37 AM,” announces Orbital.

“Great. Send a message to the lighting technician and tell them of these changes. I should be somewhat excused due to the time zone difference in New York,” instructs Kaito.

He furiously types into the computer with one hand, rubbing at his sore eyes with the other. He hopes he had changed the models enough to be taken as cast members instead of duel monsters. A hair color change there, a slight reshaping of the face, an eye color change...He’ll need to pass this off as a demonstration of solid vision’s capabilities instead of a last ditch effort to fill the stage. Picking up his own communication device, he begins to text the marketing team. 

“You’re in charge of telling the cast members tomorrow,” says Kaito as he types up an email.

“Understood!” 

“They might not be happy about this.” 

As he watches the holograms dance across the simulated stage, he tiredly leans back. Was this what the saying “all artists have a touch of mad blood in them” meant? Had he become an artist? 

After a few moments, he swears he can hear a voice telling him  _ yes.  _

***

“What do you think?” asks Kaito quietly. “How accurate is this model?”

Before him, his mother stands, vivid and youthful. Her hair is gathered in a bun and she wears a sunhat, her swing dress billowing in the wind. Shopping bags hang from her arms and she twirls. Orbital pulls away from his work and scans the model. 

“88% accuracy,” replies the robot. 

“What’s the missing 12 percent?” asks Kaito. 

“Movement programming. It’s stiff at some points,” replies Orbital. 

“So what you’re saying is that she needs some soul?” 

_ How artistic,  _ remarks a voice in his head. 

“If that is the term Kaito- _ sama _ chooses,” replies Orbital. 

“I want to give her more fluidity than the other holograms. I want to make her stand out a bit more,” says Kaito as he watches the hologram move. 

“A surprise for your father?” 

There’s a pause as Kaito sits back and closes the model. 

“Sure.” 

He begins reanimating a few of the dance moves, accentuating the way her arms moved. After a few moments, he closes his eyes and massages his temples. 

“What time is it?” asks Kaito tiredly. 

Come to think of it, he hadn’t pulled an allnighter in weeks.  _ So much for healthy living _ . He can feel himself sinking into his seat, despite all of the coffee he had drank. Distantly, he hears Orbital’s shriek. 

“7 AM! We might not make it to rehearsals in time!” 

Where had the time gone?! Kaito sits up from his seat and plays the animations once again.  _ He still had one more night. For now, this was fine.  _ He rubs his eyes and throws on his coat. 

“Let’s go!” 

He’s going to pay for this. He just knows it. But he can’t break down just yet. The show must go on.

***

“Kaito?! Where were you?!” snaps Akari. 

She sees the dark circles under his eyes and his haggard expression, the telltale traits of an all-nighter staring her in the face. 

“You have rehearsals today!”

“I’ll be fine!” snaps Kaito, throwing his coat to the side. 

“What were you doing?!”

“The stage is empty! A cast of 15 people can’t do much to fill a stage the size of Heartland’s Golden Hall!” 

“You can’t do anything about it now!” 

“I  _ did, _ ” growls Kaito. 

He storms upstairs, throwing his clothes off and quickly showering. If he plans right, Arabella would be fashionably late. 

***

“Huh. I guess she got exorcised before we could get to her,” mumbles Tokunosuke disappointedly. 

Takashi looks down at his watch. 

“She’s always here on time though..,” he mumbles. 

Tokunosuke looks down at the bottle of holy water in his hands and tosses it back and forth. 

“All that planning for nothing!” he grumbles. 

They lean against the walls, eyes focused on the windows. 

“Has anyone seen Miss Kelinski?” asks Mirai worriedly. 

Tokunosuke and Takashi shake their heads in unison. 

“Oh dear..,” murmurs the woman, walking off. 

Looking down at the bottle, Takashi takes it from Tokunosuke’s hand. 

“What if she’s just a normal woman?” he wonders. 

“She came out of nowhere! How is that normal?” 

A screech of tires answers their query, followed by a clatter of heels. Arabella enters, her veiled hat askew. Tokunosuke exchanges a look with Takashi and he grabs back the bottle. 

“G-good moooorning Miss Kelinski!” greets Tokunosuke, purposefully tripping over and spilling the bottle of holy water over the woman. 

Takashi gasps as the water splashes the woman’s face. A shout, deeper than he expected, follows. After a few moments of Arabella clearly not writhing on the floor or vaporizing, the two burst into profuse apologies and begin rushing to the actress’ aid. 

“I-I’m so sorry! Please forgive us! Tokunosuke is such a clumsy fool at times,” stammers Takashi, dabbing at Arabella’s clothes with his handkerchief. 

The quiet sound of teeth grinding follows. Looking around, Takashi inwardly curses Tokunosuke. His friend had quietly slipped off the scene, leaving him alone to deal with the consequences.

“That is VERY much FINE. Had BAD morning traffic,” mutters Arabella. 

“I’m so sorry..,” mumbles Takashi. 

Arabella removes her veiled hat and begins dabbing at her face with Takashi’s handkerchief. He can see the dark circles underneath her eyes despite the makeup and her once vivid features turned haggard. 

“Are you alright?” asks Takashi quietly. 

He sees the rise and fall of Arabella’s chest and the bobbing of her throat as she swallows. 

“Stress. WORRIED about tomorrow,” admits Arabella. 

“I think you’ll do just fine,” reassures Takashi. “We’re all impressed by your performance.”

So even high class actresses got nervous. Takashi helps Arabella stand and the two walk down the hall and into the rehearsal room. Sometimes, he has to suppress the urge to punch Tokunosuke. This was one of those times.


	51. Scene xli

**Scene xli**

“Outrageous!” snaps Mizael. “Filling the stage?! With holograms?! Alongside us actors?!”

“O-only for large ensemble scenes,” stammers Orbital. “Kaito- _ sama _ said that the stage looked empty to him. He then proceeded to design additional ensemble members.”

Mizael furiously shakes his head and turns to Arabella. 

“Can you believe it?!” he asks. 

“We have a BIG stage and a LITTLE cast!” protests Arabella. 

“But holograms to fill in for extra space?” adds Rio. 

“What else would we fill it with?” asks Yuma.

“We premiere tomorrow and you add in this change now?!” asks Kotori in concern. 

Murmurs from the ensemble begin to fill the room, Orbital’s efforts at trying to calm them down in vain. After a few moments of cacophony, Orbital sees his master gritting his teeth and braces himself. 

“EVERYONE!” shouts Arabella, silencing the ensemble. 

She scans the crowd with her sharp blue eyes. 

“Just because I am LATE does not mean our REHEARSAL is LATE! Let’s GO!” says Arabella sharply. 

Orbital exchanges a nod with Arabella and trundles off to the director’s seat. 

***

_ Oh look at you, Mr. High-in-the-Sky, acting all jaded. _

_ What do you know about a girl from the south you’ve just acquainted? _

_ I ain’t a flower you can just  _ pick. 

_I got thorns and horns_ _and I don’t go down easy._

_ So what do you say, Mr. High-in-the-sky,  _

_ with your eyes on the moon and nowhere downtown to earth? _

Kaito’s voice wavers at the final note and he knows that he’s gone sharp. He sees Mizael wince and takes in a deep breath. A migraine pounds at his temples but he forces himself to go on. In retrospect, he doesn’t even know how he made it through the last few scenes. 

_ I’d say you’re alright,  _ sings Mizael, concern in his eyes.

“Just alright?” says Kaito after a few moments. 

Mizael squeezes his hand, a hint of desperation in his expression. 

_ You got a heart beating with might.  _

_ You’re ready to take up a fight.  _

_ So I must say, you’re quite a nice surprise, he sings. _

The world spins but Kaito braces himself and squeezes Mizael’s hand in return. They begin their dance, worsening Kaito’s vertigo. After this scene, he’s going to need painkillers. Lots of painkillers. 

_ I guess I won’t leave ‘cause I still got lots of things to show you city folk _

__ His voice cracks midway through and he feels himself stumble in the midst of the dance. Mizael holds him tight and sings,

_ And I suppose a country girl ain’t that bad. _

__ Mizael pulls Kaito into a sweep and then holds him still as the platform rises. As the tiny LED lights turn from yellow city light to moonlight white, Kaito feels the world spin. He swallows hard.  _ Just one more verse. You can do it.  _ He hears the music swell and he looks into Mizael’s eyes. 

_ How now, Manhattan,  _

_ The moon shines bright, the heavens fill with light _

_ I look up at the sky and see a new world _

_ As I watch the city slumber below and the moon rise, _

_ I fly away! _

_ Oh, Manhattan! _

Kaito sings alongside Mizael’s steady baritone, aware that he was going offkey at the final note. Slowly, Mizael pulls him close and the two graze lips. Kaito’s vision swims under the heat of the lamps, his wig worsening the situation. Mizael’s mouth was too warm. His dress was too warm. Everything was too warm. His headache pounds and in the corner of his eye, he sees the curtains begin to close. Closing his eyes, he allows the spinning world to swallow him into a whirlpool of darkness. 

Mizael feels Arabella’s body slump in his arms and he lowers her onto the ground. He places his hand on his costar’s forehead and feels that it’s burning hot. 

“I NEED WATER! FAST!” shouts Mizael in his loudest voice. “MISS KELINSKI HAS COLLAPSED!”

Immediately, he hears running footsteps. As the platform lowers, he begins to check the rest of Arabella’s vitals. Pulse? Rapid. Breathing? Shallow. Mizael bites his lip. What had happened to the composed actress? He cradles Arabella’s head in his arms and turns to Alit, who was quickly running towards the two with water bottles in his hand. 

Mizael reaches into his pocket and pulls out the handkerchief, inwardly apologizing to the costume manager. When the platform finally reaches the floor, Mizael finds himself surrounded by members of the worried cast. He grabs Alit’s bottle and pours water over his handkerchief, putting the wet cloth over Arabella’s forehead. 

“Miss Kelinski!” calls Mizael. “Miss Kelinski!” 

“Wh-what happened?” calls Orbital, entering the scene. 

Once again, Mizael checks Arabella’s temperature. 

“She collapsed after the curtains closed,” says Mizael. “She’s dehydrated.” 

Worried murmurs begin to fill the cast. Orbital frets. 

“I’ll get her out of her costume,” offers Mirai. 

Mizael backs away as Mirai kneels. As the woman gently unzips Arabella’s dress, she can feel the heat radiating from Arabella’s skin. 

“Please, someone hand over a dressing gown,” calls Mirai. 

The footsteps of a costume assistant running into the dressing room follows. Before she can completely take off Arabella’s dress, the woman stirs and her eyes slowly open. She lets out a low groan. 

“Shh...You’re dehydrated,” says Mirai softly. 

She takes the water bottle and offers it to Arabella. 

“Please, drink.” 

Weakly, Arabella takes the bottle and drinks, swiping at her mouth. 

“Orbital,” she mutters. “Painkillers.” 

“Y-yes ma’am!” says Orbital, running off. 

Mirai gently helps Arabella stand after she finishes the bottle. 

“You’re burning hot. Did something happen last night?” asks Mirai gently. 

“P...party,” mumbles Arabella. “W...water.” 

_ Too much damn coffee and too little water.  _ As a cast member hands him another bottle, Kaito holds onto Mirai’s arm for support, relishing her cool hands. The world continues to swim ahead of him. Kaito drains the bottle, not caring if downing it all in one gulp was out of character for Arabella.

“Y-your pills!” says Orbital, handing Kaito a container. 

Kaito puts three pills into his hand and motions for another water bottle. He gulps down the pills and sighs, resting in the chair that he is led to. 

“Five minute break?” asks “Arabella” quietly. 

Mirai shakes her head and rests her hand on Kaito’s forehead. 

“Are you sure you can continue?” 

The costume assistant enters with a robe and Mirai motions for her to set it down. Kaito purses his lips. 

“I have to.”

“I think you should save your strength. I don’t want you to be ill for tomorrow,” murmurs Mirai. 

Kaito takes another sip of his water. 

“But…” 

Mirai gives him an exasperated smile. 

“I think I know why our director liked you so much. You’re very dedicated and stubborn.” 

Well, that was what helped him through this entire debacle, from start to end. 

He hears Orbital coming up from behind Mirai. 

“I-is she alright?” stammers Orbital. 

Mirai turns around. 

“I think we should run through the show without her. She can just watch Act II.”

Orbital nervously turns to Mirai and then back at his master. Kaito groans, his headache still pounding heavily. 

“I want our lead to be in her best shape tomorrow. And that means she has to rest for today when she clearly isn’t feeling well,” presses Mirai. 

_ Yuma’s mother had a point.  _ Kaito remembers her cool hand on his forehead and thinks back to his own mother. If he bungled his debut, he’d never forgive himself. After a few moments, Kaito relents with a heavy sigh and a drained water bottle. 

“FINE,” replies “Arabella,” louder than she intended.


	52. Scene xlii

**Scene xlii**

“Go to sleep,” orders Akari. “You’ve done _enough_ for today and I sure as hell don’t want you fainting on stage tomorrow” 

Kaito grumbles and continues tweaking the hologram models. 

“It’s only the start of the night,” he mutters. 

“And you have to wake up early tomorrow so we can stage your return from Manhattan,” counters Akari.

_Damnit._ He had almost forgotten about that. His migraine intensifies as he runs through his to-do list for tomorrow. _Come back to Heartland Tower. Tweak the holograms one last time. Prepare for opening night. Meet the cast, change, and perform._ Reluctantly, he hands the laptop to Orbital and stands. 

“I need my PM painkillers,” he mumbles. 

Akari tosses them to him and sighs. 

“Really, you were doing so well in taking care of yourself until this crazy hologram idea popped into your head,” the journalist chastises. 

Kaito dry swallows a pill and begins to head upstairs. 

“I wonder whose crazy idea it was to start this whole damn thing,” he mutters. 

***

“I think I’ve gotten too old for this,” grumbles his father. 

“Nonsense. You can still move, can’t you?” teases his mother. 

The voices from downstairs stirs him from his sleep. Drowsily, Kaito heads downstairs. Swing music gently plays and the living room’s lamps are on, bathing their home in a soft glow. He checks the clock and sees that it’s 3 AM, far past his bedtime. Standing behind the staircase, he remains unseen as his mother and father clasp hands and begin dancing. 

_That night in Manhattan was the start of it_

 _We lived it and we loved every part of it..,_ sings his mother softly _._

Despite her illness, her eyes still shone with energy. Awkwardly, his father clears his throat and waltzes with her across the floor.   
  


_The glow of moonlight in the park_

_The lights that spell your name_

_The autumn breeze that fanned the spark_

_That set our hearts aflame,_ rumbles his father quietly.

His mother smiles and elegantly dips towards the floor. Joining her, his father looks into her eyes, his features softening. It was an expression reserved only for her eyes. Together, the couple sings in unison,

_Our kiss was a sky-ride to the highest star_

_We made it without touching a handlebar_

_And I gave you my love_

_To the melody of the music, the madness_

_That made our Manhattan serenade_

As the music goes into an interlude, Kaito’s parents separate, holding onto each other with only one pair of hands. Their bare feet make _hss hssshing_ sounds against the carpet as they break into a spirited swing dance. Kaito feels the room shift and his world spins. When he blinks his eyes, he’s in the midst of a brightly lit dancehall, a lively swing band filling his senses. He makes his way through the well dressed crowd and pauses when he sees a younger version of his mother in the center. 

_I don't stay out late_

_Don't care to go_

_I'm home about eight_

_Just me and my radio_

_Ain't misbehavin'_

_I'm savin' my love for you_

_Ain't misbehavin'_

_I'm savin' my love for you_

She meets Kaito’s eyes and beckons to him, her long painted nails glimmering in the light. He feels the crowd clear the way and prickles creep up his back. 

“I...I don’t know how to dance!” he says amidst the sound of the band. 

“Nonsense!” laughs his mother, pulling his arm. 

“I...I can’t dance!” 

His reply is lost as the music crescendos. Before he knows it, he’s in the center with his mother, linked by a single hand. The spirited rhythm is infectious, he must admit. In her red dress, his mother stands out amidst the crowd, black heels clacking against the floor. As she dances, he awkwardly tries to follow. He closes his eyes and hopes that his awkwardness would be overlooked by the crowd in favor of his mother. _Feel the rhythm_ , urges a voice in his head. _Tip tip ka tap. Tip tip…_

Hesitantly, he improvises. A hand wave here. Another shoe tap here. Light fills his mother’s eyes and he feels her squeeze his hand. 

“And you said you couldn’t dance,” she chuckles, leading him in a twirl. 

As the music intensifies, he can feel the blood pounding through his head. The clacking of his shoes against the floor becomes louder and he feels the music fill his senses. 

_Don't mean a thing_

_If you ain't got that swing_

_It don't mean a thing_

_All you gotta do is swing_

Energy fills him, as if he was on stage alongside Mizael. He feels excitement sparking off the crowd as the clapping begins. Smirking, he twirls his mother. She returns his smile and slides behind him. 

“I’m Mitsuko. What’s your name?” she asks. 

“Kaito,” replies Kaito. 

“You’re a good liar, Kaito,” chuckles his mother. “You’re one heck of a phenomenal dancer.”

_Makes no difference_

_If it's sweet or hot_

_Just give that rhythm_

_Every little thing you've got_

_It don't mean a thing_

_If you ain't got that swing_

As the song goes on, Kaito continues to dance with his spirited partner. The world spins, not in a nauseous way, but in a magical way, the lights and sounds all melding together. 

“What do you do for a living?” asks his mother. 

“Er...I’m...a part time musical director, part time dimensional researcher,” answers Kaito after a few moments. 

They shuffle across the dancefloor, sweat beading both of their brows. 

“Then I suppose I’m a part time dancer, part time dimensional researcher too,” returns his mother cheekily. “Scientists are so much more than just white lab coats in a lab, don’t you agree?” 

Dipping her, Kaito hears the end of the song. Applause follows and he feels his heart swell. Looking down at her twinkling blue eyes, he sees her lips form a few words, yet her voice is drowned out by a new loud number. 

_Bweeeettt!_

_Bwweeeeep!_

_Beeeeeeep._

_Beeeep!_

_Beep._

Kaito stirs awake, shaking away the remaining songs of the band. He turns to the clock and groans. He then turns to the calendar, the date circled in red marker. The realization dawns on him and he throws off his sheets. 

_Opening night. Time to get this show on the road.  
_

* * *

The three songs featured in this chapter are as follows:

[Manhattan Serenade](https://youtu.be/0wh6Xcc1ybk), sung by Helen Forrest (aka the song Manhattan Sweep was based off of)  
  


[Ain’t Misbehavin](https://youtu.be/PSNPpssruFY) by Fats Walter  
  


[It Don‘t Mean a Thing if it Ain’t Got That Swing](https://youtu.be/0ScOUncmWOE), sung by Ella Fitzgerald and Duke Ellington   
  


Listening to these songs will give you an idea of what I envisioned the music of Manhattan Sweep to sound like.


	53. The Heartlander (Online Exclusive)—Excerpt V.

The Heartlander (Online Exclusive)—Excerpt V.

**Tattler-chan’s Chit Chat**

**Manhattan Sweep, Delayed?!**

_ An alarming tip from a  _ Tattler-chan  _ correspondent came in yesterday night! Halfway through rehearsal, it was allegedly reported that Arabella Kelinski collapsed! According to the source, the actress had had a rough night out. Could this mean the postponement of Tenjo Kaito’s production?! The much anticipated production premieres TODAY! With such an accident on set, can the cast possibly recover on time?! _

_ So far, there has been no news of cancellation, however, Tenjo Kaito is slated to return home this morning!  _

_ Follow our blog @OfficialTattler-chan as we keep our correspondents on the scene! _


	54. Scene xliii

**Scene xliii**

“Welcome back,  _ niisan! _ ” exclaims Haruto, pulling him into a tight hug. 

Kaito hugs him back and pulls the bag of caramels out of his bag. 

“As promised, I didn’t eat all of them,” says Kaito with a smirk. 

“Welcome home, Kaito,” greets his father. “How was your trip?”

“Good,” replies Kaito, handing off his bags to Orbital. 

“Take any pictures for reference?” 

_ Shoot.  _

“Yeah,” lies Kaito. 

“Wouldn’t mind if you showed me some. It’s been decades since I’ve been.” 

“Uh yeah. Sure. Someday,” says Kaito hurriedly. 

“Well, I guess I’m not going to bother you. It’s a big day after all,” chuckles his father, walking off. 

“Where did you go?” asks Haruto excitedly. “Where did you eat?”

“I went to the Empire State Building. Times Square too.”

“Did you see any shows?”

“Er...no. But I went to some museums.” 

“Like what?” 

“The Museum of Modern Art, The Metropolitan Museum of Art...and a few history museums too,” answers Kaito after a few moments. 

“Did you try any New York pizza like they do in the movies?” 

“Yes,” replies Kaito. 

Haruto’s eyes light up. 

“For you to eat pizza...that must be some really good stuff! You should take me next time!” 

“Er...it depends on where you go,” he adds. 

“Did you see anyone famous?” 

“You know how I am with celebrities.” 

“Kaito!” exclaims his father, popping back into the room. 

Kaito jumps and turns around, worried that his lies were discovered. 

“Speaking of celebrities, did you hear Arabella fainted yesterday?!”

Irritation fills Kaito’s expression.  _ Someone in the cast had a big mouth.  _

“Yes. She says she’s fine now though,” answers Kaito cooly. “We will  _ not  _ delay opening night.” 

Dr. Faker sighs in relief and withdraws back out the room. 

“I can’t wait to finally see her in the VIP lounge! I need to see if she’s truly alright or not!” declares his father down the hall. 

“Wh-what.” 

Haruto gives his brother an apologetic shrug. 

“He bought a VIP lounge ticket for every performance,” explains Haruto awkwardly. 

Kaito lets out a groan. 

_ This was going to be a long day.  _

***

“Perfect,” says Kaito with a tired smile. 

In the lab, the hologram of his mother dances before him. Her expressions were fluid, joining her body in telling the story. 

“It’s hard to believe she’s just a hologram,” murmurs Orbital. “Amazing job, Kaito- _ sama _ .”

“You too, you pile of scrap metal,” grunts Kaitp.

“Kaito- _ sama  _ praised me!” gasps the robot. 

The two watch the hologram dance for a while. Kaito leans back in his seat and takes a gulp of his water, satisfied with his work. 

“I saw her last night. We danced,” says Kaito softly. “She said she was proud of me at the end.”

Despite being unable to hear her voice, he knew that she had mouthed those words. Kaito shuts off the hologram and uploads it into the database. He saves his progress and turns off the screen, massaging his shoulders. 

“Let’s go, Orbital. We have a cast to say hello to.”

“As you command!” salutes Orbital. 

*******

“Welcome back, Director Tenjo!” greets the cast. 

“Hello. Today’s the day everyone. I saw all of your rehearsals and I  _ know  _ that we’re ready. Remember. We’re telling a story to an audience that has never heard it before. Say your lines with purpose, like it’s your first time saying them,” declares Kaito, standing before the cast. “And, sing with all of your might. We’re a cast of 15 voices on a massive stage. Are we ready?” 

He’s answered by enthusiastic agreement. Nodding in satisfaction, Kaito raises his hand. 

“I want everyone in costume by 5:30, is that clear?”

“Yes, Director Tenjo!”

“I’ll be in the audience, watching the performance. Tomorrow, Orbital and I will go over notes,” says Kaito, turning around. “Are there any questions?”

“Where is Miss Kelinski? Is she alright?” asks Anna worriedly. 

_ Quick costume change and she’ll be here, don’t worry, _ thinks Kaito. 

“She’s perfectly fine. She prefers to get ready at home.” 

Nods of agreement fill the crowd.

“Anything else?”

“Why did you add in the holograms?” asks Tokunosuke. 

“Because the stage looked empty for the scenes that were meant to be big numbers. Have they caused any performance issues?” 

“No…”

“Then we keep them. The original plan of this production was to blend modern theater with mid 2000s theater. We aren’t limited to what they had then so we should take advantage of today’s technology.” 

More nods. When there are no more questions, Kaito scans the cast and gives a satisfactory nod. 

“As they say in English, break a leg.” 

He’s answered by various cheers.

*** 

“You’re here!” breathes Mizael in relief. “Are you feeling better?”

“GOOD!” replies Arabella. 

Mizael offers his hand and Arabella takes it after a few moments. 

“To a good show,” he says. 

“T...to a GOOD show,” repeats the actress. 

“You just missed Kaito’s speech half an hour ago. You can probably still find him, checking in with the costume, set and lighting folks.” 

“OKAY.” 

“For now, let’s get changed.” 

Arabella nods and the two separate. Entering her dressing room with a key, she closes the door behind her and sighs in relief.

  
_ No problems reported in costume, set or lighting,  _ Kaito thinks.  _ Cast is ready to go.  _ He looks into the mirror once again and takes in a deep breath.  _ Break a leg. _


	55. Scene xliv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the long awaited spectacular begins! Bring your tickets, your fancy clothes and a friend!

**Scene xliv**

The curtains of Heartland’s famed Golden Hall opens, accompanied by a jazz number. The audience holds their breath, anticipation sparking the air. As the music rises, the audience is sent to the home of the Jones family, abuzz with activity. Cousin Ninah runs up the stairs, looking down from the platform. Amidst the upbeat music, she speaks, her strong voice carrying across the stage. 

“Has anyone seen Missy?!” she calls.

Daddy Jones runs in, shirtsleeves rolled up to his biceps. 

“I was wonderin’ just the same!” calls the family patriarch. 

From the other side, Mama Dinah enters the scene, her hair tied back in a bun. In her hand is a letter and she looks around worriedly. 

“Is Missy here?” she asks gently. 

Across the massive stage, the three climb up stairs and call the woman’s name. Spotlights follow the three as an offstage ensemble begins. 

_ Summer, 1954, Pleasantville Georgia, _

_ The birthplace of Parnassus Jones and his progeny _

_ A hot, humid summer like no other,  _

_ Where a letter found itself down souther’ _

__ “Missy!” calls daddy Jones. 

He freezes as the other spotlights dim, hand over his forehead, peering offstage for his daughter. 

_ Daddy Jones! _

_ A rather hard worker at the bank, _

_ During the war in 43’, he drove a tank _

“Missy!” calls Mama Dinah. 

The spotlight from Daddy Jones fades and the lights on Mama Dinah appear. The woman’s hands are cupped on the sides of her mouth, her body frozen mid-call. 

_ Momma Dinah! _

_ From the neighboring town,  _

_ Not a lot of things make her frown _

_ Except when the relatives come down _

__ “MISSY!” bellows Cousin Ninah. 

The spotlight on Ninah immediately shines on her, a young woman whose face is scrunched in a shout. Her two hands are balled into fists and her legs are firmly planted in the center of the living room. 

_ Cousin Ninah! _

_ A real spitfire that never tires! _

_ She wields pliers and builds pyres! _

“You called?” calls a light, dixie-accented voice. 

For a moment, the music stops. Standing at the top of the platform is Missy, all of the spotlights focused on her. Wearing a pink dress with billowing sleeves, she looks down at her bewildered family with a charming smile. 

_ Aah aah aah aah! _

_ Missy! Missy June Jones!  _

_ The Junes’ very own daughter!  _

_ Sometimes early, sometimes late, _

_ She sure is one to tempt fate! _

__ Once again, the lights return and the music softens. 

“Where were you?” asks Mama Dinah exasperatedly. 

“Out in the fields with the neighbors,” replies Missy cooly. 

Mama Dinah sighs. 

“There’s a letter for you.” 

“Real nice and fancy too,” adds Daddy Jones. 

Missy’s eyes sparkle and she runs downstairs. Quickly, she takes the letter from her mother’s hands. The family begins to gather behind her, peering over her shoulder excitedly.

“It looks real important so you should reply as soon as possible,” advises Mama Dinah. 

“Yes. Could you imagine? All the way from Manhattan,” breathes Missy, looking at the envelope. 

“What are you waiting for? Open it!” says Ninah.

“It’s from Auntie Darlene..!” gasps Missy, looking at the letter. 

“I thought we’d never hear from her again,” notes Daddy Jones. 

Missy opens the letter and begins to read, a multitude of expressions filling her face. 

_ Dear Missy, how do you do? It’s been so long since I’ve written. How is your father doing? The Thomas boy? Are you still teasing him?  _ _ You must be absolutely melting in the southern summer. I myself can’t bear staying out for long in Manhattan, but at least the humidity is bearable.  _ _ For a while now, I’ve been wondering if you would be interested in visiting me. In my opinion, the cities in the north are an entirely different world compared to the cities down south. I would be delighted to have you come here and experience the city yourself. Enclosed is a ticket for the third of June. If you are uninterested, please resend the letter and I will accept this as your reply.  _

_ Thinking of you, Auntie Darlene. _

The family stands in stunned silence for a few moments. Resting her hands, Missy steps forward. 

“Manhattan..,” she breathes, eyes shining in wonderment. 

_ All the way up north, do I venture forth?  _

_ Tell me, is the skyline of Manhattan that divine?  _

_ Would a southerner like me do fine?  _ sings Missy.

Gently, Daddy Jones puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

_ It’s for the best, I think it’s time you try leavin’ the nest. _

_ I implore you to explore before you grow old.  _

He begins to pace the floor, his voice gaining strength. 

_ In 43’, I was deployed in Sicily,  _

_ Under the bright blue sky, I felt like I could fly _

_ The sights, the sounds, the people!  _

_ An entirely different world!  _

_ My eyes were opened! My heart grew!  _

_ Go out and explore, it only does you good! _

Cousin Ninah nods. 

_ Go out and see the world, go up north and venture forth _

_ Then come back and tell us your tales  _

_ While you’re at it, don’t forget to send us mail  _

_ I’ll check the mailbox everyday without fail _

Mama Dinah takes her daughter by the hand and sweeps her hand across the stage. 

_ My dear, please have no fear!  _

_ It’s true that I will shed a tear,  _

_ But to go to Manhattan!  _

_ Ah, what a dream!  _

_ The streets are lined with shops far as the eye can see! _

_ Buildings rise into the sky, higher than you can imagine! _

_ And people! So much people, wandering back and forth.  _

_ Go on and see the world! Watch your small world unfurl! _

All three gather together, their singing joined by the offstage ensemble. 

_ Oh Missy! Oh, Missy June Jones!  _

_ Take that ticket and catch your train! _

_ You never know what you could gain!  _

_ Don’t let this opportunity pass by in vain! _

__ Buoyed by her family, Missy gives the letter one last look and takes out the train ticket. A smile fills her face and she runs downstage, towards the audience, face flushed with excitement. 

_ Oh, Manhattan! I can almost see it now! _

_ The shops, the streets, the skyscrapers, the people! _

_ I’m going, I’m going, I’m going!  _

_ Look out, Manhattan! Missy June Jones is coming!  _

Triumphantly striking a pose with her arms stretched out, Missy beams as the lights and music dim. The audience is quiet for a few moments and then, like thousands of small fireworks, applause begins to ring across the Golden Hall. 

  
Kaito feels sweat drip down his forehead and his chest rapidly rises and falls.  _ They like it. They actually like it.  _ He hears his heavy breathing amidst the applause and the blood pounding through his ears.  _ But the show is far from over.  _ Quickly, he runs into the wings for the next scene.

The long awaited costumes for Missy June Jones:


	56. Scene xlv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it comes...Big City Belle. Located at the bottom will be a recording for the song, if you're brave enough to listen.

**Scene xlv**

_ Here goes nothing,  _ thinks Kaito as he is zipped into his mother’s dress.  _ I wonder what the old man is going to say.  _

“Break a leg, Arabella!” whispers Alit. 

Kaito secures on the wide brimmed sun hat and steps onto the stage, smiling. He takes in a deep breath, seeing the sights of Manhattan. Instead of the audience, he sees streets lined with shops and a bustling metropolis. Instead of a mere platform at the top center of the stage, he sees a lookout. From behind, he hears a train’s whistle and knows that he is back in the world of Manhattan. 

“Turn back now, while you still have the chance!” calls Francine’s voice from offstage. 

Missy quickly turns to the streets, hand clutched to her chest. Looking down the expanse of skyscrapers, she blinks a few times and then looks down at herself worriedly.

“But my Auntie Darlene! She’s waiting for me…!” protests Missy. 

She paces a few more times, jostled by city goers. Skyscraper facades loom behind her, disappearing into the top of the stage. The sounds of traffic and people talking fill the scene. Food vendors, businessmen, shoppers and socialites make their way across the busy square, all having somewhere to go. After a few moments, Missy looks into the audience, a resolute expression on her face, the music beginning.

“Turn back now, after I’ve gotten this far? You’ve got to be out of your mind!” she exclaims, stepping into the center of the stage and stretching out her arms.

_ My name is Missy June Jones and _

_ I’m here to staaaaaaaaaayyyy!!! _

“Excuse me, miss, are you lost?” asks a blue-haired accountant, interrupting the music. 

Taken out of her revelry, Missy turns to the young man. 

“O-oh no! I ain’t lost. I’m just... _ fascinated, _ ” replies Missy in wonderment. 

The accountant shrugs, shakes his head and hurries off, disappearing into the hustle and bustle of the city. After a few moments, Missy follows suit, attempting to gawk and avoid pedestrians at the same time. A few jostled insults arise from the pedestrians, followed by a few awkward apologies. Stepping aside from the crowd, Missy looks around in wonderment, a bus rolling onto the left side of the stage. Once again, the music begins, a collection of triumphant brass instruments.

“The city, ain’t it grand?” asks Missy to a passerby that quickly hurries on _.  _

Running to the front of the stage, Missy looks out into the audience, her eyes shining with delight. 

_ Skyscrapers high as the sky _

_ Shops bursting with thangs I ain’t ever fixed my eyes upon! _

“And people! So much people!” marvels Missy, turning back.

Quickly, she is jostled by a burly taxi driver and mumbles an apology.

“Watch where you’re goin’, lady!” snaps the man in a Brooklyn accent.

Undeterred, Missy once again dives into the crowd of pedestrians and makes her way offstage and upstairs onto the center platform. She views the city from below and steadies her posture, the backdrop behind her sliding downwards to reveal the peaks of skyscrapers.

_ Bust what that fussy woman said!  _

_ Move it straight out my head!  _

“The city—It’s grand!” exclaims Missy, running downstairs and back onto the stage’s ground floor.

She waltzes across the stage, marveling at the sights, a food vendor rolling his cart across the stage and hawking his wares.

“Hot dogs! Get your hot dogs!” bellows the man. 

_ Past the Macy’s,  _

_ Through Broadway, _

_ And Tiiiifffanys’! _

__ When she nears the end of the stage, she walks behind the stopped city bus and climbs it with vigor. Standing at the top of the bus, she sings,

_ The city’s alive,  _

_ And I’m going to thrrriiiivvvee! _

__ Invigorated, she takes in a deep breath and gives Manhattan one more sweeping glance.

“Look out world! Here I come! Miss Missy June Jones is takin’ the Big Apple by storm!” declares Missy determinedly. 

Heavy timpanis pound and the lights on the stage’s backdrop begin to appear in a profusion of twinkling lights. Neon signs begin to flash and a procession of lights start to fill the outer edges of the stage. The passerby slowly begin to gather in various parts of the scene, all attention now focused on the woman standing on top of the bus. 

_ Country mouse?  _

“Sure, but I do have flounce!” Missy answers herself cheekily.

A journalist then points his pencil at her, a notepad in his hand and various other pencils tucked in his brown curls. 

“And what might your name be, lady from the south?” he asks.

Missy acknowledges the journalist with a shaking of her index finger and sings,

_ I’m Missy June Jones and I’m here to staaaayyy! _

__ As if a wand was waved over by the indifferent passerby, they begin to motion towards Missy in a series of grand flourishes.

__

_ Aaahhhhhh~! _

__ The stage blooms to life, the city goers breaking into dance. With the help of two burly taxi drivers, Missy hops off of the bus and begins to wander the streets of Manhattan as the chorus sings. With every passerby she passes, she dances with them in an energetic frenzy. Her voice rises above the audience, a blooming rose in a garden of lavender.

_ Big city ‘belle, _

_ Struttin’ through the streets _

_ Spyin’ all the sights _

_ And makin’ my way through liiiiffeee! _

__ She sweeps across the stage, motioning to various sights and scenes.

_ Ooohhhh~ _

_ Make way for the Empire State Building,  _

_ Feast your eyes on the bright lights! _

_ Hand a few dimes to the newsboy  _

__ Happily, Missy hands a young newsboy dimes in return for a newspaper. She opens up the paper and then looks up at the city in wonderment.

_ This is what I heard ‘bout Manhattan _

_ And the stories don’t liiieeee~ _

__ The bells of a street car chime and a street car rolls onto the stage, Missy catching the railing and gliding across.

_ Catchin’ a street car,  _

_ Watchin’ the city blur byyyyy! _

“First time up here?” asks a businessman amiably. 

“Yes!” answers Missy breathlessly. 

“What’s your name?”

_ I’m Missy June Jones and I’m here to staaaayyy! _

She jumps off of the streetcar and walks to the center of the stage, singing,

_ ‘Cause I’m a  _

_ Big city ‘belle, _

_ Struttin’ through the streets _

_ Spyin’ all the sights _

_ And makin’ my way through liiiiffeee! _

The ensemble begins to gather behind her and on the stairs. From the upbeat tune comes a piano interlude and in tandem with the beat, the ensemble and Missy begin to tap dance.  _ Tip tap ka tap!  _ The sounds of tap shoes fill the stage and the sound of clapping follows. Delightedly, Missy dances with two burly taxi drivers, their spirited tapping beating out a separate beat to the rest of the ensemble. 

_ Tick a tack ka ticka ticka tack! Ticka ticka tack tack!  _

__ As the music swells, Missy is lifted atop the men’s shoulder’s. In tandem, the platform below the three slowly rises, surpassing the center platform. Triumphantly, she raises her arms, basking in the city lights.

_ ‘Cause. I’m. A.  _

_ Biiiggg city ‘belle.  _

_ Struttin’ through the streets _

_ Makin’ my way through lllllliiiiiiffffffeeeee! _

Her sustained note fills the stage, a smile filling her eyes. Before the note can come to a satisfying finish though, a voice, sharp with authority, cleaves the air. 

“MISSY!!!” calls Autie Darlene. 

To a brief finishing note and a shower of applause, the ensemble freezes and the platform lowers. As a group of audience members stand, another follows. Seen by a few more members, it isn’t long until the entire packed hall is standing and clapping. The applause is deafening, bouncing off of the walls and filling the room with echoes. The cast members’ eyes fill with light and they hold their poses, basking in the standing ovation. Once the applause slowly dies down and the platform has completely lowered, Missy silently thanks the two drivers and steps off of the platform. She makes her way to Auntie Darlene, who has made her way towards her. Compared to her vivaciously dressed niece, Auntie Darlene wears a conservative maroon dress and an elegant hat, a purse swinging from her arms. With her gloved hands, she clasps Missy’s open hands. When she speaks, her voice is clipped and posh, not a trace of a southern twang heard.

“There you are! Where have you been?” asks her aunt. 

“Oh, just some walkin’,” answers Missy with a cheeky shrug. 

Laughter bubbles up from the audience as Auntie Darlene nods slowly.

“It’s about time we get you to my residence. Come, there’s a cab waiting for us,” says Auntie Darlene, leading Missy offstage. 

As the lights dim, the audience applauds again, the melody of  _ Big City Belle  _ still blaring in their minds. 

“Amazing job, Arabella!” gushes Kotori. 

Breathing heavily, Kaito gulps down a bottle of water and passes by Mizael as he makes his way to the stage. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Kaito whispers, 

“Break a leg.”

Mizael smirks. 

“I don’t need luck, Miss Kelinski. I have skill.” 

  
With that, he makes his way onto the stage and Kaito makes his way to the dressing room.  _ So far, so good.  _

Rough stage design:

[ Audio recording for 'Big City Belle' ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/181PblgWf8CqELEfn9ewcGMjYQ2Ttb0U8/view?usp=sharing)


	57. Scene xlvi

**Scene xlvi**

The scene lightens amidst the sound of typewriters, a bevy of busy accountants at their job. A grizzled man stomps onto the upper platform, a pipe in his mouth and his white shirt stained by ink. His suspenders tightly pull up his khakis, also stained by ink. He irritatedly checks his watch, his mustache drooping in disapproval. 

“DAVIDS!” bellows Mr. Belmont sharply, his red bangs angrily waving in the air. 

Starting from his desk, James looks up to his supervisor, his ponytail swinging and knocking over his jar of pens. 

“Y-yes sir?!” answers the young man. 

The man tosses a tightly paperclipped folder to James, who deftly catches it. 

“NEW CUSTOMER WANTS 300 SHARES OF SILVERTON AND CO.! GET TO IT!” snaps Mr. Belmont, storming off of the stage. 

Setting the heavy folder onto his desk, James proceeds to pick up his spilled pens with a sigh. 

“Maurice, do you think there’s anything beyond this?” asks James to a fellow accountant. 

The swarthy man adjusts his round frame glasses and continues dutifully typing on his typewriter, pausing only when he needs to make a few calculations. 

“Nope. This is it. The highest form of success,” answers the man boredly. 

James opens his folder with a sigh and begins to sort the papers out. He pauses for a few moments and then looks out into the audience. 

“I don’t know about that,” he muses. 

“Keep on working,” says his coworker emotionlessly. 

Slowly, the cacophony of typewriters begin to meld into a rhythm. From behind his desk, James begins to tap his feet. He grabs a pencil and writes down a few things before his pencil also joins the clacking. 

_ Tick tick tick tack! Tick tick tick tack! Ring! Tick tick tick tack!  _

James jolts up from his seat, his baritone voice accompanied by music. 

_ Sitting in this office ‘til I’m gray and old, _

_ That’s what the American Dream told… _

__ He steps away from his desk and stands in front of it, hand on his chest. 

“But what if I want more?” he asks, followed by a blare of horns. 

The typing of the typewriters intensifies as the music begins to build. 

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! _

__ Row by row, accountants step away from their desk. James steps towards the center of the stage. Behind him, his fellow accountants begin to circle their workspace, a finger on their desk. 

_ Wall Street woes,  _

_ Just doing as we’re told  _

_ Doesn’t that ever get old…? _

A lone piano begins to play, soon melding into an upbeat jazz tune. 

“Fill out these paperworks! File that account! Request those additional statements! Time is money boy, time is money!” snaps James, imitating his boss. 

_ Whoever said that money was cold _

“Well, they’re right,” affirms James after a dramatic pause. 

The piano begins to accelerate, leading to a lively drum set. Soon, the song blooms into a profusion of lively jazz, the accountants gathering around James and circling him. Together, they begin to dance, snapping their fingers. 

From the wings, Yuma watches, fiddling with his tie. A smile fills his face as he watches the song continue on. He taps his foot to the beat and watches as Mizael dances. Who knew that such a proud and arrogant dragon tamer could sing and dance so admirably? When Mizael had accidentally knocked over the cup of pens with his ponytail, Yuma didn’t see a single sign of panic on the man’s face. He had merely played along with it, as if he had intended to knock it over. Looking at the thickly bound manila folder though, Yuma raises an eyebrow. A single large clip held the papers in the folder. He knows what an accident waiting to happen looks like and that was definitely one of them. 

Crossing his arms, he makes a mental note to tell Kaito. Stretching his shoulders, he feels his grandmother rubbing his back. He breaks into a smile.

“Thanks, grandma,” sighs Yuma. 

“Relax, you’re going to do just fine,” reassures Haru. 

“You think sis is out there?” 

“She wouldn’t miss your debut for the world,” chuckles his grandmother. 

As they watch the song progress, Yuma exchanges a smile with his father. His father wiggles his pasted on mustache and the two snicker quietly. 

“Don’t shout  _ too  _ loud now,” warns Haru. “Wouldn’t want you getting a sore throat on the first night.” 

“Same goes to you, mom,” returns Kazuma. 

“Oh hush now.”

As the song reaches its final chorus, Kazuma salutes his son and mother and walks up the stairs. 

After a few moments, Kazuma’s voice rings across the stage, stopping the impromptu office party. 

“DAVIDS!!!” 

“It’s a pity Auntie Darlene and Mr. Belmont don’t meet. They’d have loved to have shouting matches,” chuckles Yuma.

“Like mother, like son,” says Haru wryly. 

Yuma walks closer to the stage, waiting for the bells to chime. He watches the exchange between James and the blustering Mr. Belmont with amusement. When the bell chimes, Yuma feels a spark of excitement fill his chest. 

“Aaaand that’s the closing bell! I’m out!” calls James, saluting Mr. Belmont.

As the scene changes, Yuma steps onto stage, pulling on his hat. 

“Flick!” calls James. 

“The dragon snapped your ears off again?” asks Flick with a smirk. 

  
Hearing his voice filling the stage, Yuma’s smirk widens and his eyes fill with delight.  _ Tonight is going to be a great night.  _


	58. Tattler-chan’s Livestream Reactions—Part I.

**Tattler-chan’s Livestream Reactions—Part I.**

_ (Hosted by Hanayaka Sasayaka) _

♕  _ We’re currently at the end of scene vii and Missy is  _ not  _ in a happy place! I want to fight those snooty socialites!!  _ _ ୧((#Φ益Φ#))୨ ୧((#Φ益Φ#))୨ _

♕  _ I have to say it again!! The set design for Manhattan is amazing! So many beautiful LED lights to have a city light atmosphere. Every scene is such a pleasant surprise! _

♕  _ They have a big moon for this scene! Ooh and they’re going simple. A few streetlamps and a bench with yellow LEDs.  _

♕  _ To anyone purchasing a ticket for the VIP audience rooms, make sure to try their pink cocktails! Very yummy!  _ _ (≧◡≦)ノ且 _

♕  _ Ooh ooh the accountant is meeting Missy by the bench!!! _

♕  _ He’s so sweet  _ _ (o´∀`o) _

♕  _ And did I mention handsome?! _

♕  _ Aaah a song is coming up, I can just feel it! _

…

♕ OMGOMGOMGASKJHAKJHDA THEY KISSED THEY KISSED 

♕  _ Intermission already?! _

  
♕  _ Sorry! I was so blown away by the song that I was GLUED to the stage! There was so much chemistry and magic during that song!! The platform rose, the moon was lowered and they kissed in front of the moon!! And the backdrop moved down and the lights turned white to represent the moonlight aaahhhh so many emotions going on right now!! See you in half an hour!!!  _ _ ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu _


	59. Scene xlvii

**Scene xlvii**

Kaito slumps in his seat and wipes his brow. A buzzing from his communication device answers him and he picks up. 

_ Are you doing alright?  _ asks a text from Akari.

_ Fine,  _ answers Kaito. 

_ Drink your water!!! _

__ Rolling his eyes, Kaito takes a gulp of his water bottle. Setting the small screen down, Kaito redoes his makeup. As much as he would like to take off his sweltering wig cap, he knows it’s for the best that he keeps it on. It was always a struggle whenever he had to squeeze his hair into the cap. A few more buzzes on his communication device causes him to grunt. Once he finishes making over one eye, he picks up the screen again. 

_ Did you make a hologram based off of your mother?!  _ reads a text from his father. 

_ Yes,  _ replies Kaito laconically. 

_ We need to talk about this when you get home.  _

_ Tomorrow.  _

__ Without another glance, Kaito sets down the screen and moves onto his other eye. After he finishes, he leans back and puts chapstick over his lips. Eyeing the clock hanging by his vanity, he nods. 

_ Halfway through.  _


	60. Scene xlix

**Scene xlix**

“By God, they’re halfway decent!” exclaims Thomas amidst the applause. 

Besides him, Christopher nods, observing the scene change. 

“Is that why you’ve been so quiet this entire time?” asks Tron in amusement. 

The middle Arclight doesn’t grace his father with a reply and begins clapping. From their private box, they can see the expanse of the stage in vivid detail whilst seeing the rest of the auditorium. Every single seat is filled, from top to bottom, from box to box. Truly, Heartland was in sore need of quality entertainment. Turning to his brother, Thomas sees that Christopher’s brows are furrowed. 

“You’ve been making that expression for awhile now. Did you eat something?” teases Thomas. 

A slight frown answers him and then Christopher lightly shakes his head. 

“It’s just something about the lead. She seems familiar, doesn’t she?” murmurs Christopher. 

Thomas snorts. 

“All women look the same to you,” mutters Thomas.

“But this one...There’s just something about her voice..,” muses Christopher. 

Thomas nods and thinks back to Arabella’s voice. Christopher had a point. It was...soft? He supposes. After awhile, he leans back in his seat and takes a sip of his martini. 

“She has a range, I’ll give her that,” he admits 

“Quiet you two, the next scene is starting,” shushes Tron. 

“I didn’t know Yuma’s grandmother could act until this,” notes Thomas quietly. 

On the stage, Missy stands in front of her aunt, hands on her hips as her aunt chastises her. Thomas takes out his opera viewing glasses alongside the rest of his family and peers at the scene. From the audience, the three looked as if they were time travelers from the 1800s, looking in wonderment at the modern stage. Everything, from their tailcoats to their ornately decorated viewing glasses gave them the appearance of 19th century gentlemen. One curious onlooker even noted the splendidness of Thomas’s gold embroidered forest green tailcoat. 

As her aunt’s tirade continues, Missy’s frown deepens and irritation fills her expression. 

“ALRIGHT!” shouts Missy, her angry voice reminiscent of...someone’s. 

Her angry shout makes Christopher set down his glasses and he puts his hand on his chin. 

“Once again, the way she carries her diction when she’s cross is familiar,” muses the eldest Arclight. 

“Cross?” snorts Thomas. “She’s furious.” 

Stunned into silence, Auntie Darlene stops as Missy begins to pace the stage, venting out her frustrations. 

“Definitely furious,” agrees Tron. “A charming spitfire she is. Do you enjoy these kinds of women?”

Christopher turns away, plucking invisible lint from his gloves. Meanwhile, Thomas picks up his opera glasses once again. After a few moments of his sons refusing to answer him, Tron smiles knowingly and rubs his locket. 

“I myself enjoy watching fiery women but could never live with one. They’re bound to become termagnants and battleaxes,” notes Tron.

He opens up the face of his locket and smiles as he sees the dim outline of his late wife in the light. 

“I enjoy someone who’s willing to challenge me,” says Thomas nonchalantly. 

“You would have loved your aunt,” chuckles Tron. 

“I think I would,” agrees Thomas after a few moments. “Mother was far too emotional, I must admit.” 

“ _ A woman with a heart of gold is better than cold _ ,” sings Tron softly. “She felt for everyone and everything while her sister fought everyone and everything. Night and day, Chloe and Marie-Luise.” 

“She even cried for her centipede after it ate its first mouse,” snorts Thomas. 

“Your mother was a character,” agrees Tron. 

Music begins to fill the air as Missy talks about the south. Her sweet voice is filled with reminiscence as she details the humid summers and sweetness of freshly picked fruit. 

“Here we go..,” mutters Thomas. 

As Arabella begins to sing, Auntie Darlene’s eyes fill with skepticism. 

“She’s gonna join in after a few verses, I just know it,” predicts Thomas. “Once you’ve seen one Yankee musical, you’ve seen them all.” 

He’s hushed by Christopher as his brother peers intently through his blue and silver enameled opera glasses. Members of Missy’s family walk onto the stage alongside an ensemble of plainly dressed Georgians. They begin to act out Missy’s descriptions as the living room set slowly changes to that of a country field. Golden light begins to fill the stage, reminiscent of summer sunlight.

_ Down in Pleasantville, the icecream parlor’s still there, _

_ So’s the annual August city fair, _

_ I would go down there so I could stare _

_ At the peaches, plums, preachers,  _

_ ponies, and pretty pictures. _

_ Like you did when you were younger.  _

_ When did you stop? _

Auntie Darlene crosses her arms, huffing. 

“Things move fast here up north. I don’t have time for any city fairs.”

_ That’s a real pity, _

_ People go down there even when they’re fifty. _

__ From the top platform, Mama Dinah enters with a plate of chicken and waffles. Daddy Jones follows her and tries to grab a piece. She playfully swats his hand away and the two head off stage.

_ And did I mention Mama Dinah’s chicken and waffles? _

_ How about her peach pies?  _

__ Whistling fills the air as cousin Ninah walks in front of Missy and Auntie Darlene, carrying a large jar of peach preserves. Missy delightedly points her cousin out to her aunt, the woman’s expression softening.

_ In the fall, Cousin Ninah helps her take out the peach preserves _

_ And bakes the pie that our family deserves.  _

__ A desk is pushed onto the scene, with Daddy Jones busily working away behind a typewriter and calculator. His clacking accompanies Missy’s singing in a series of steady taps. 

_ Daddy’s still working down at the bank, _

_ And let me be frank,  _

_ He still thinks about his sister and how she’s doing _

_ All the way up north. _

Auntie Darlene sighs and clutches her niece’s arm. 

“I thought you wouldn’t want me to return, after all these years,” murmurs the woman. 

“Nonsense. Family is family,” assures Missy. 

Hesitantly, Auntie Darlene walks to the center of the stage, reminiscence filling her eyes. 

_ Are the wheat fields still as golden as I remember?  _ she sings softly.

_ They are, and more, _ replies Arabella gently.

_ Are the peach groves just as sweet smelling as when I was a young miss?  _ ponders Auntie Darlene. 

_ Just as sweet and lovely, ‘specially in the spring,  _ sings Missy lovingly.

Slowly, Auntie Darlene’s southern accent resurfaces and she clasps Missy’s hands, the two twirling across the stage. 

_ Oh, Georgia. Home sweet home,  _

_ Easygoing and bright, _

_ Filled with the summer’s light.  _

_ Up the Brasstown Bald and through the Blue Ridge Mountains, _

_ Across the corn fields and peach groves,  _

_ By the sea, and further south, _

_ There lies Pleasantville, flowers and all. _

_ Home sweet home… _

__ “See? I was right,” says Thomas smugly. 

He takes a sip of his martini and watches as Auntie Darlene and Missy continue to reminisce about Georgia. Where was that in the United States? Somewhere down south, from what the song said. And by the coast? A blurry picture forms in Thomas’s mind and he shrugs.  _ Good enough.  _ Southern coast of the United States. 

“This is quite the lovely number,” remarks Tron. “Ah. There’s Michael.” 

Smiles fill the brothers’ faces as they see Michael’s pink head from beneath a straw hat. Along with the rest of the ensemble, he begins to gather in a square dance formation.

_ Country fair, flowers in my hair,  _

_ Dancing with the neighbors’ boy without a care, _

_ Riding on a lively mare _

_ How could I have wiped my slate bare?!  _

crows Auntie Darlene delightedly, pulling Missy into the square dance.

The stage fills with golden light and fiddle trills. A chorus of joyous tapping and stomping follows. In turn, the audience begins clapping, Tron joining along. 

“Come! It’s quite fun!” invites Tron delightedly. 

Thomas rolls his eyes and begins clapping, just to satisfy his father. After a few moments though, he does admit that it’s pretty fun.  _ Clap clap.  _ Turning to see his brother joining in on the fun, Thomas smiles and stands. 

_ Clap clap. Clap clap. Clap clap!  _

__ As the fiddles die down and the ensemble disperses, Thomas seats himself back into the seat. The rhythmic clapping soon melds into applause, Missy and Auntie Darlene looking out at the audience in delight. 

“Alright, I’ll admit it,” chuckles Thomas. “It’s a bloody good show.”

“What did you say, Thomas?” asks Christopher with a smirk.

“Nothing.”


	61. Scene l

**Scene l**

“Oh! I almost forgot! Everyone, follow me out to the garden!” calls Missy, running offstage. 

The bevy of socialites and partygoers look after her in surprise. Exchanging looks, Wilhelmina shrugs and follows her, leading the rest of the party. Footsteps running up the stairs follow and Missy appears, happily waving to the rest of the partygoers from the upper platform. 

“Come on! The sunset’s lovely!” encourages Missy. 

Soon, the partygoers are standing on the steps on both sides of the platform. Besides Missy stands James, tightly clasping her hand. 

“Just a moment...There!” declares Missy as the backdrop changes into a lovely sunset over the river. 

Lights twinkle above the blue, the sun’s setting rays waving the day farewell. The stage is filled with the scintillating lights, eliciting a gasp from the guests. 

“It’s lovely..,” marvels Karissa. 

“I’ve been in Manhattan all my life but I never stopped to watch the sunset,” murmurs Wilhelmina. 

“Now you have,” beams Missy. 

“Missy,” calls Auntie Darlene from the step next to her niece. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For everything.” 

Missy’s eyes fill with light. 

“Will we see you at Thanksgiving?” she asks.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” chuckles her aunt, lovingly patting her shoulder.

She then turns to James, the two interlocking both of their hands. They look into each other’s eyes, their noses barely inches apart. 

“Sun to my moon,” breathes Missy. 

“And moon to my sun,” whispers James. 

Gently, the two kiss, the audience cheering. As the sun sets and the lights dim, the applause blooms from the audience. Footsteps fill the dark stage as a procession of feet trail down the stairs. For a few moments, the stage is left in darkness and silence. Then, dim lights begin to fill the stage, soon blooming into bright, colorful lights. The beginning of the curtain call plays, an array of horns and strings. 

To cheers, the hologram ensemble appears onstage. As one unit, they bow, every movement fluid. One of the holograms smiles brighter than the rest, her pale blue eyes twinkling with delight. They march to the back of the stage, making way for Michael, Takashi, Alit, Gilag, and Cathy. Linking hands, they bow and make their way back. From the afar, it was difficult to tell apart the difference between the actual humans and holograms as they took their bows in stride. 

_ That night in Manhattan was the start of it _

_ We lived it and we loved every part of it _

Mirai and Kazuma walk onstage, their hands clasped together. Exchanging smiles, they bow and join the rest of the ensemble. 

_ The glow of moonlight in the park _

_ The lights that spell your name _

__

Tapping fills the air as Yuma dances onstage to the deafening cheers of the audience. He shuffles a bit and then abruptly stops. Removing his hat, he winks to the screams of fangirls and takes an energetic bow. Running to the right staircase, he backflips and somersaults onto his designated step, taking one more bow with a smirk. 

_ The autumn breeze that fanned the spark _

_ That set our hearts aflame _

__

__ Elegantly walking towards the centerstage, Haru bows to a bevy of applause. She then makes her way up the left staircase and stands on one of the higher steps. __

_ Our kiss was a sky-ride to the highest star _

_ We made it without touching the handlebars _

_ Click clack click.  _ Decked in their heels, Rio and Anna make their way through to the front of the stage and take their bows, with Anna showing off her muscles as she leaves. They take their place together on the right staircase, their hands clasped together. 

_ And I gave you my love _

__

__ Kotori snootily makes her way to the front of the stage, basking in applause and then bowing. With a sassy hair flip, she sashays up the left stairs, stopping across from Rio and Anna.

_ To the melody of the music, the madness _

_ That made our Manhattan serenade _

_ Manhattan serenade _

To raucous applause and cheering, Mizael runs up to the stage carrying Arabella in his arms. Gently placing her on the floor, the cheering intensifies. With a flourish that receives a sassy eye roll from Arabella, Mizael bows, followed by Arabella’s elegant curtsey. 

“I LOVE YOU MIZA-CHAN!!!” screams a voice from the audience. 

Knowing all too well who that was, Mizael shakes his head and wags his finger in the direction of the voice, earning even more delighted screams from fangirls. Smirking, he picks Arabella off of her feet and the two walk up to the upper platform. Once they arrive, Mizael and Arabella clasp their hands and leads the ensemble bow, the cheering now deafening. 

“Look, they’re standing,” marvels Mizael in a hushed whisper. 

  
Kaito follows Mizael’s gaze and feels his heart soar. A sea of smiles and excitement stares out at him, the clapping like music to his ears. The standing ovation has filled the entire Golden Hall, the audience’s passion overflowing. Pride fills his expression as everyone motions towards the orchestra, the conductor and musicians beaming at the standing ovation. Once again, Mizael makes another flourish and leads the company in one last bow. Afterwards, they begin waving to the audience’s whistling, clapping and cheering as the curtain comes down.  _ They did it. Manhattan Sweep was a success. _


	62. Scene li

**Scene li**

“Miss Kelinski...er, can I call you Arabella?” asks Dr. Faker awkwardly. 

Through his veiled sunhat and sunglasses, Kaito forces himself to smile and signs his father’s autograph book. 

“Yes,” he says, praying that his voice won’t crack. 

He returns the piece of paper and his father takes it back reverently. Shyly looking down at the floor, Dr. Faker scratches his head.  _ Scrtch scrtch.  _ The sound brings shivers up Kaito’s back.

“Good...er...good...You see, I bought a backstage VIP ticket for every performance so we’ll be seeing each other  _ a lot _ ,” laughs his father nervously. 

A line of disgruntled VIP goers looks after Dr. Faker, yet none dared say a word against the city’s founder. 

“That’s GREAT,” says Kaito, trying not to grit his teeth. 

“Yeah...uh...yeah. Say, have you seen my son?” 

“FUNNY question!” laughs Kaito. “DIRECTOR TENJO was looking for YOU!” 

“Really?” asks Dr. Faker, surprise filling his expression. He leans closer to “Arabella,” whispering in “her” ear. “Between you and me, we’ve got kind of a rocky relationship most of the time.”

“INTERESTING! I did not know THAT,” replies Kaito awkwardly. 

“But he’s a good kid. I’m really proud of him.” 

Caught off guard, Kaito almost breaks character. Stopping himself just in time, he smiles a genuine smile. 

“He is trying his BEST,” murmurs Kaito. 

“Where did he meet you?” 

“MAGAZINE,” says Kaito. 

_ It wasn’t that far from the truth.  _

Dr. Faker chuckles and shakes Arabella’s hand, placing a slip of paper in it. 

“It was nice talking to you. My youngest is getting sleepy so I should get him home. Goodnight!”

“B...BYE!” calls Kaito, awkwardly waving.

  
He breathes a sigh of relief, signing the next fan’s autograph. Looking down at the slip of paper in his hand, he sees his father’s contact written in sprawling script. As he looks up after Dr. Faker, his father meets his gaze and makes an awkward telephone sign with his hand and then flirtatiously waves again before he is escorted away by his personal security guards.  _ Oh, great Numeron dragon, why? _


	63. Newspaper Excerpt III.

Newspaper Excerpt III.

**The Heartland Chronicler**

_ MANHATTAN SWEEPS HEARTLAND BY STORM _

By Tsukumo Akari

__

_ The much anticipated musical  _ Manhattan Sweep  _ debuted in Heartland last night to a fully packed auditorium hall. Tickets are fully booked for the next two shows and the other performances are also selling out fast. For those facing financial difficulties, the Tenjo foundation has offered free and discounted tickets. On the production’s website, such individuals are encouraged to fill out the form located by the Tickets tab.  _

__

_ Directed by Tenjo Kaito, the production’s debut featured an array of local talents alongside a hologram backup dance ensemble featuring solid AR technology. James was played by local university student Mizael whilst Missy was played by foreign actress Arabella Kelinski. Notable performances include Tsukumo Yuma as the taxi driver “Flick” Fred Johnson, Kotori Mizuki as Wilhelmina Higgins and Kamishiro Rio as Francine Watts.  _

__

_ On debut night, Heartland’s local celebrities were also seen in the audience, including five time Asia Duel Champion IV and the city’s founder, Dr. Faker. Hanayaka Sasayaka of  _ The Heartlander’s  _ celebrity gossip column  _ Tattler-chan’s Chit Chat  _ was also seen frequenting the VIP rooms. Various reviews from these celebrities and many others have started to flood the networks, boosting this production’s popularity even further.  _

_ Featuring 100,750 LED lights, realistic holograms plus a constantly changing backdrop and set,  _ Manhattan Sweep  _ is a true achievement of modern theatre. Over a span of four months, Tenjo Kaito casted, directed, planned and led the ensemble of 15 with unfailing determination. Many critics are astonished at the fact that this was a directorial debut for Tenjo Kaito, who has repeatedly stated that he has had no prior theatre experience.  _

_ Manhattan Sweep is a musical that was written by the 21st century playwright Iris Poinciana as a tribute to Irving Berlin. It features the titular protagonist, Missy June Jones, a southern belle who visits Manhattan and finds love. In the uppercrust city, Missy faces posh socialites, energetic taxi drivers and a bevy of parties, not to mention the dashing accountant James R. Davids. The two quickly fall in love, lessening Missy’s feelings of alienation and encouraging her to stay true to her roots. It ran for ten years on Broadway and throughout the decades has experienced various revivals. _


	64. Scene lii

**Scene lii**

“‘Morning Kaito,” greets Dr. Faker, setting down his tablet.

Kaito grunts in reply.

“Arabella said you were looking for me last night?” 

“...Oh, that. I just wanted to talk about...your impressions. With the musical,” finishes Kaito awkwardly. 

Dr. Faker motions towards the seat besides him, where a cup of coffee is waiting. 

“I made you some coffee. Let’s...talk,” says Dr. Faker with the same awkwardness. 

Kaito sits down and inspects his drink, discreetly sniffing at it.  _ A hint of cream and caramel.  _ He can’t help but allow surprise to fill his expression. Glancing at his father, he is met by his father’s smirk. 

“What? I’m your dad. Of course I know these things. Your mother liked it the same way,” chuckles Dr. Faker. 

Taking a tentative sip, Kaito closes his eyes as the taste touches his tongue and slides down his throat. He takes a larger sip and then sets the cup of coffee down. Normally, he wouldn’t drink his coffee this way, always in too much of a hurry and in need of a fast caffeine rush. However, waking up to a cup of coffee prepared just the way he liked it always improved his mood (marginally). Setting his cup down, he turns to his father. 

“So..,” murmurs Kaito. “Mom’s hologram…” 

“She’s beautiful,” says Dr. Faker softly. “Just like when she was...around.”

“It doesn’t upset you?” asks Kaito quietly, looking down at his coffee.

“Not at all,” replies Dr. Faker with a smile. “She would have loved it.” 

“I thought so too,” agrees Kaito. 

After a few moments of silence, Dr. Faker hovers his hand over Kaito’s, his eyes asking for permission. Kaito answers with a slight nod and his father’s shoulders relax, the hand gently patting Kaito’s.

“I’m proud of you, son,” breathes Dr. Faker. 

Kaito purses his lips, nodding. Usually, he would say something snarky. But today...Today would be different. He swallows and then forces himself to look up at his father’s grizzled expression. 

“Thanks, dad.” 

“It was magical. Really. It’s not the Broadway show—”

Dr. Faker pauses when he sees the brief flash of a slight frown flicker across Kaito’s lips. He squeezes Kaito’s hand. 

“It doesn’t  _ have  _ to be the Broadway show to be good,” says Dr. Faker firmly. “We’re not in New York in the early 21st century. We’ve gone far beyond that. What I’m trying to say here is that your production was stellar. Magnificent. You made me feel magic and you took me back to Manhattan, when I was just about your age. I wanted to thank you for giving me back my youth.” 

For a moment, Kaito can almost see the bright eyed young man that was once his father. Larger, brighter eyes. A full head of hair. Shining skin and no wrinkles. An awkward, lopsided smile. And then the illusion vanishes, the lopsided smile smaller, now framed by heavy jowls. 

“And I’m not the only one that thought that. Look,” says Dr. Faker, showing Kaito the  _ Heartland Chronicler’s  _ Entertainment section. “Your show’s been sold out for today, too.” 

It isn’t until he stares at his father’s concerned expression for a few moments to realize that he’s positively beaming. Quickly, he collapses his smile and assumes a neutral expression. 

“O-of course. I put an infinitesimal amount of work into this musical and I received the expected results,” huffs Kaito. 

“Maybe you should keep on doing this,” suggests his father teasingly. 

“I didn’t know you were a comedian.”

***

A knock at Kaito’s door causes him to turn away from his messages. 

“Enter,” he calls. 

The door slides open to reveal Haruto, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. When he sees Kaito, his eyes fill with light and he runs towards Kaito with outstretched arms. Kaito holds his arms out in return and the brothers pull each other into a tight embrace. 

“Last night was amazing!” exclaims Haruto. “It was as if I really did go to Manhattan!” 

“Really? I’m glad,” says Kaito, running his hands through Haruto’s bedhead. 

“I  _ loved  _ Yuma’s parts! He was so funny!” gushes Haruto. “And when he went on stage to bow...THAT was so cool! I want to learn how to do backflips too!” 

Kaito laughs nervously. The ad-libbed acrobatics was definitely characteristic of the energetic young man. 

“Maybe when you’re older..,” says Kaito. 

“But I’m ten!” protests Haruto. 

“And I’m your brother,” returns Kaito firmly. 

Haruto sticks out his tongue. 

“Dad says he’s going out alone tonight to see the show again. I wish I could go..,” sulks the youngest Tenjo. 

“Maybe next week,” says Kaito. “If you watch the same thing over and over again, you’ll probably get bored.” 

“Not for your show!” laughs Haruto. “Tell me, is Miss Kelinski your girlfriend? Dad talks about her a lot.” 

The slip of paper with his father’s number was still tucked in his coat pocket. Kaito forces a smile. 

“No. And she’s not interested in anyone these days. You see, her special someone passed away a few years ago,” ad-libs Kaito. 

_ Nice.  _

Haruto’s brows furrow in sympathy. 

“Is she alright now?”

“It’ll be awhile. She’s still healing,” replies Kaito gently. 

_ I suppose I might be too.  _

His brother slowly nods for a few moments, thinking. Giving his brother one more hug, Haruto then pulls away and runs off. 

“Eat your breakfast and brush your teeth!” calls Kaito. 

“I will!” says Haruto as the door closes behind him. 

  
Left in the silence, Kaito leans back and sighs.  _ Eight shows left. _


	65. Scene liii

**Scene liii**

“Alright everyone! The critics may ring their bells and praise us. We may have a full house. But that isn’t and never will be an excuse for us to remain complacent!” declares Kaito, his voice echoing across the halls. 

The entire crew of _Manhattan Sweep_ stands before him, from the actors to the backstage managers. Everyone remains intently focused on him, nodding their understanding. 

“We must strive to continuously improve our craft. _Tell_ your stories. _Paint_ your scenes. _Play_ the music with every fiber of your being. Things _can_ and _will_ go wrong, and when that happens, _improvise_.”

Kaito motions to Mizael in a dramatic motion. 

“Take Mizael’s example during scene v. When that jar of pens fell over, he made it as if it had been done on purpose and added it to a part of his scene. _Make your mistakes seem intended,_ ” declares Kaito. 

Alit begins to clap, followed by the rest of the crew members. Proudly basking in the praise, Mizael stands taller. 

“Lights will blow. Strings will snap. Things will be knocked over. _Chaos cannot be killed_ _in the world of the stage,_ ” warns Kaito. 

Yuma and Kaito exchange glances, knowing that was all too true. 

“Oh! On the subject of accidents..,” begins Yuma. “Uh…”

Kaito narrows his eyes. 

“Yes?” 

Yuma slowly scratches his cheek. 

“Er...I forgot,” mumbles Yuma. 

_Oh well. If he forgot, it musn’t have been that important anyways._

Kaito sighs in exasperation. Turning to the rest of the crew, he clears his throat. 

“Act well. Play well. Run well. Stay alert. Stay present. And break a leg,” finishes Kaito to a chorus of cheers. 

***

“Are you ready?” asks Mizael with a smirk. 

“Yes,” replies Arabella cooly. 

“Fully hydrated?” continues Mizael.

“Yes.” 

“Feeling completely healthy?” 

“Yes.” 

Kaito has to admit, if he or Orbital were out, Mizael would have made a good replacement director. A few moments pass in silence as the two walk down the hall to the auditorium together. 

“The girls. They LIKE you,” notes Arabella. 

Mizael nods matter-of-factly, pushing his wireframe glasses up his nose. 

“As they should.”

_Ah, right_. He wonders how long a cast would stay by Mizael’s side and his arrogant nature. 

“Were you in any productions BEFORE?” asks Arabella. 

Mizael smirks. 

“I was a last minute understudy for the maiden Cui Yingying in _Romance of the Western Chamber_ ,” replies Mizael proudly. “The actor portraying her was struck with a severe fever. Fortunately, I had memorized his key scenes for amusement. Who knew it would have served me so well?”

“Could you...SING?”

Mizael rolls up his sleeve and checks his watch. He frowns.

“As much as I would love to reenact the wedding scene, we have less than half an hour,” sighs Mizael. “I suppose I shall leave you to make your way to the stage then. Break a leg and _nǐ de zǔxiān duì nǐ huì wéixiào_.” 

“What does that MEAN?” 

Mizael gives Arabella a small smile. 

“May your ancestors smile down upon you.”

Kaito returns the smile. He sure hopes so.


	66. Tattler-chan’s Livestream Reactions—Part II.

**Tattler-chan’s Livestream Reactions—Part II.**

_ (Hosted by Kaname Ayame _ (♛) _ and guest DJ 380MG _ (♚ ))

♚  _ I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again: KAMISHIRO RIO CAN SING!! I’m yelllingggggg  _ _ (⌒O⌒)☆ _

♛  _ LISTEN TO THAT GOLDEN ALTO VOICE _

♛  _ Haha oh wait you’re all at home and not here  _ ( *μ_μ)

♛ _ ALL of these socialites are ON POINT though, but oh, so mean _

♛ _Mizuki has such a sweet voice that sings such mean things!!_ (︶︹︺)(︶︹︺)

♚  _ Kozuki always makes me laugh despite being part of the trio of snakes  _

♚ _ She’s so sweet I’m sobbing _

♛  _ Why did they have to get in Missy’s groove?! She came in peace!!  _

♛  _ Can’t have sh*t in NYC _

♚  _ AUGHHHH WHY?!?! They’re so mean...she just got here!!! give her a break!  _ (`皿´＃)

♚  _ Is it just me or is Kelinski’s performance even more emotional than yesterdays’?! Poor girl looks like she’s about to cry and her voice is shaking but she still sounds so good?! I think I’m gonna legit cry omg _

♛  _ Wilhelmina, Karissa, Hillary: _ /╲/\╭(ఠఠ益ఠఠ)╮/\╱\ /╲/\╭(ఠఠ益ఠఠ)╮/\╱\ 

/╲/\╭(ఠఠ益ఠఠ)╮/\╱\

_ Missy _ : ／(₀≧ x ≦₀)＼

♚  _ Aaannndd there she goes aaaah can’t wait for the next scene!! It’s just gonna be as romantic as yesterday or even better!! _


	67. Scene liv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider a fic from me as incomplete until Kaito's fashion sense is dragged.

**Scene liv**

The week’s performances pass by a blur. Kaito wakes up on Monday rubbing eyeliner from his eyes and then turns to the calendar. _Had three performances already passed by?_

He supposes so. Looking up, he mentally runs through his agenda to find...nothing. Nothing at all. Closing his eyes, he decides to spend a few more minutes in bed. From the weeks and weeks of endless prepping and agonizing, this day of calm felt so strange. Last night, they had also performed to a fully packed hall. Supposedly this week’s three performances would also have various guests from out of town. Before he flopped into bed last night, he had checked to find that the next two shows were now also sold out. A small smile fills his face. Maybe, they’d even have international guests. Wouldn’t that be something?

***

“Kaito- _sama_!” calls Orbital. “Droite and that oaf are here!”

Kaito looks up from the previous night’s recording in surprise. Setting down his recording, he stands and follows his robot out. In the Tenjos’ living room, Haruto laughs as Gauche flexes his muscles. 

“The secret is to eat your vegetables!” announces Gauche proudly. 

“I thought it was protein!” says Haruto. 

“Err….Proteins _and_ vegetables,” amends Gauche.

“ _And_ working out five out of seven days a week,” adds Droite. 

The woman turns around to see Kaito and immediately, a smile fills her face. She walks up to him and hands him a bouquet of flowers, a ribbon tied around the blossoms and a card tucked in between. Awkwardly, Kaito accepts the large bouquet and makes a mental note to add it to his ever growing pile of bouquets he had received as Arabella.

“What you did was amazing. When I heard about it, Gauche and I decided to fly over as soon as we could,” gushes Droite. “I never knew you had such creative abilities!” 

_And here come some of the international audience members,_ thinks Kaito. He returns Droite’s smile with a smirk. 

“I’ll admit, it was something different. But I have to keep up appearances as the founder’s son, don’t I?” says Kaito cooly. 

“Will we be seeing more of your productions in the future?” asks Droite hopefully. 

_Numeron Dragon, he hopes not._

“Doubtful. But the future is never certain,” replies Kaito. 

“But why?! You have real talent there!” exclaims Gauche, roughly patting Kaito on the shoulder. 

Kaito swears the burly man nearly dislocates his shoulder in the process. Was it possible that this muscular man became even more so? Giving his own shoulder a few sore rubs, Kaito shrugs with his other shoulder. 

“We took the dive and went to the performing arts! And look at us! _Il miglior duellante professionista che l'Europa abbia mai visto!”_ declares Gauche in fluent Italian. 

“Pardon?” wheezes Kaito. 

“The best pro duelist the European world has ever seen,” translates Droite. “Which is a bit of an overstatement, but…” 

“Hey, hey, don’t ruin it! I’m trying to encourage Kaito here!” chuckles Gauche goodnaturedly. 

“Yeah _niisan._ Why stop?” chimes in Haruto. 

“It’s because..,” Kaito trails off, leaving everyone hanging onto his words. 

In the end, Kaito holds up his hands. 

“I have other projects that I would like to invest my time in.” 

“Such as…?” prompts Gauche. 

“Dimensional portals,” replies Kaito simply. “Researching Astral World’s scientific methods. The usual.” 

“Maybe you could write a musical about that. A man vanishes into the great blue plains of the Astral World,” sighs Droite wistfully. 

“And he teaches the aliens the power of friendship,” adds Gauche with a smirk. 

“And maybe you could let the Astral beings come and perform!” finishes Haruto with a delighted hop. 

“No and no and no,” replies Kaito immediately. “I miss science. And that’s all I want to do for now.” 

He misses the peace and quiet of the lab, now that he thinks of it. 

“It was worth tryin’,” sighs Gauche. “Anyways, Droite and I are staying here for awhile. We’re going to see this week’s Saturday show. Maybe we’ll drum up more press coverage for you.”

“Please don’t wear your pro duelist costume to the show,” says Kaito tiredly. 

Gauche and Droite exchange glances and begin to laugh, with Haruto joining in. After a few moments, Haruto turns to Kaito. 

“ _Niisan,_ what’s so funny about Gauche’s costume?” asks Haruto innocently. 

A shiver runs down Kaito’s back. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” answers Kaito quickly. 

“Says the person wearing white tights,” snorts Gauche.


	68. Scene lv

**Scene lv**

“Do we have to go?” grumbles Thomas. 

Tron pulls on his gloves and looks down at his son. 

“We made the bet with Michael and we are men of our word,” chastises Tron. 

Thomas purses his lips. 

“I’ve practically memorized the show by now. I could be an understudy if they needed me,” scoffs the middle Arclight. 

“Come now, you do want to support Michael, don’t you?” asks Christopher. 

“Yes, but I have to wear a new tailcoat every bloody performance!” sighs Thomas dramatically. “Or else the tabloids run amok! Look! They’re even trying to guess what I shall wear for the next few shows!” 

Christopher and Tron share exasperated glances as Thomas shows them an excerpt from  _ The Heartlander.  _ Truly, it was the ultimate degenerates’ magazine. Whenever they received a physical copy, they made sure that it was delivered to an alternate address (Thomas’s spare apartment) alongside the rest of their less-than-savory packages. It was already shameful, using their alternate payment accounts to purchase a digital subscription.  _ Thanks, Thomas.  _

“I don’t remember raising a bloody fop,” mutters Tron, not even looking at the article. 

“Said the man who dressed in a triple tiered cravat and sweeping overcoat daily,” retorts Thomas. 

“Thomas!” gasps Christopher. 

“And am I wearing it now?” asks Tron testily. 

“You would if you could,” sighs Thomas, rolling off the couch and sauntering upstairs. “Should I wear the plum or cream?!”

“You could wear the whole bloody rainbow and I wouldn’t care!” snaps Tron. 

After a few moments of silence, Tron plops himself down on the couch where Thomas previously was and crosses his arms. Gently, Christopher seats himself besides him. 

“Oh come, father. You always dress impeccably,” soothes Christopher. “If I had the courage, I would’ve tried emulating your cravats and coats a long time ago.” 

Tron pauses for a few moments, digesting Christopher’s words. 

“You’re just saying that my style was bad in a polite way,” sulks the Arclight patriarch. 

“Everything looked good on you, father. Even if your fashion sense was a tad...eccentric.” 

“ _ Looked _ good,” nitpicks Tron, glancing down at himself. “I suppose that’s the one thing I’m looking forward to at the end of Kaito’s production. His return to the lab would provide quicker progress on the restoration attempts.” 

The fact doesn’t pass by any of them that Tron would definitely return to his tiered cravats and overdramatic aqua coats if he had his original body restored. 


	69. Newspaper Excerpt IV.

Newspaper Excerpt IV.

**The Heartland Chronicler**

_ Manhattan Sweep—SOLD OUT! _

By Tsukumo Akari

_ Following a highly successful second week run, Tenjo Kaito’s directorial debut has been completely sold out for its final week of performances. For those that were unfortunately unable to attend the live show, a recording is set to be put on the market in the coming weeks. From the website, it is stated that Heartland Auditorium’s Golden Hall can seat exactly 7,785 audience members. With its audience demographic of international guests, famous celebrities and Heartland’s various citizens, the now completely-sold out show is clearly a marker of success not only for Heartland City, but for the international theatre community too.  _

_ Manhattan Sweep is a musical that was written by the 21st century playwright Iris Poinciana as a tribute to Irving Berlin. It features the titular protagonist, Missy June Jones, a southern belle who visits Manhattan and finds love. In the uppercrust city, Missy faces posh socialites, energetic taxi drivers and a bevy of parties, not to mention the dashing accountant James R. Davids. The two quickly fall in love, lessening Missy’s feelings of alienation and encouraging her to stay true to her roots. It ran for ten years on Broadway and throughout the decades has experienced various renewals. _


	70. Scene lvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Don Thousand was in the audience tonight.

**Scene lvi**

It’s the second to last performance that brings a chill down Kaito’s back. Four scenes in, he receives an urgent set of messages from the lighting technicians, declaring that already, 25 lights had blown out. As he hurriedly changes into his costume for scene vi, he hopes that Orbital would be able to figure something out until intermission arrived. It isn’t ideal, but he would definitely have to be on the scene to reconfigure the lights and order Orbital to change the lights (hopefully). 

He sends out a message reassuring the technicians that the assistant director would arrive soon and that he would arrive during intermission. Touching up his makeup, he secures his wig, takes one last gulp of water and makes his way back to the stage.  _ Every show has its mishaps,  _ he thinks.  _ And every night is unique.  _ He pauses for a few moments, looking up at the clock.  _ Let’s hope that this performance isn’t  _ too  _ unique.  _

***

Yuma watches as his father storms his way up the platform, angrily looking down at his watch. His pasted-on mustache quivers with irritation and he knaws on his pipe. Yanking it out, his father bellows across the stage, startling Mizael from his work.

“DAVIDS!” 

“Y-yes sir?!” answers Mizael, perfectly portraying the startled accountant. 

It’s the next moment that Yuma finally remembers what he had meant to tell Kaito. As Kazuma tosses the thickly bound manila folder towards Mizael, the clip unbuckles and scatters hundreds of papers everywhere. From his place, Yuma could see that they were from scientific reports, depicting graphs and diagrams in color. He holds his breath and feels Haru grasp his shoulder for support. 

A brief flicker of panic flashes by Kazuma and most of the ensemble’s faces, yet Mizael remains unflustered as the papers continue to rain down. Yuma sees his father fiddle with his pipe and then, Kazuma clears his throat and takes a deep breath. 

“New customer wants 300 shares of Silverton and Co.! GET TO IT!” shouts Kazuma, stomping offstage. 

When he makes his way back, he puts a hand on Yuma’s shoulder alongside Haru. 

“It’ll be okay,” he says reassuringly. “It’ll be okay. Mizael knows what he’s doing.” 

Back on stage, Mizael begins to grudgingly pick up the papers, Alit and the rest of the ensemble helping him. 

“Maurice, do you think there’s anything beyond this?” asks Mizael, pushing up his glasses. 

With the same boredom as usual, Alit sets a pile of gathered papers on Mizael’s desk. 

“Nope. This is it. The highest form of success,” he murmurs. 

As the rest of the papers are picked up by the ensemble, Mizael thanks them with grateful nods. He gathers the papers and stacks them in neat piles, frowning. 

“I don’t know about that,” he muses. 

Following Alit’s example, the rest of the ensemble continue their bored demeanors as they pick up the rest of the papers.  _ Yup. Just another day at the office with Mr. Belmont.  _ Mizael scans the scene for a few moments and then sighs, leaning on his desk. 

“Keep on working,” drones Alit, putting on the last pile of papers. 

As the rest of the ensemble return to their desks and begin typing on their typewriters, Mizael feels his heart rate decelerate. He remains at the front of his desk, wistfully looking around the quiet scene. Slowly, he begins to hear the familiar clacking rhythms to the introduction of  _ Wall Street Woes _ . 

_ Tick tick tick tack! Tick tick tick tack! Ring! Tick tick tick tack!  _

  
__ And then he knows that they’re back on the path. 


	71. Tattler-chan’s Livestream Reactions—Part III.

**Tattler-chan’s Livestream Reactions—Part III.**

_ (Hosted by Saiko SySy ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯) _

♔ _ Dang!!! Ayame told me that the party scenes were going to be gorgeous but words aren’t enough to describe the Higgins’ garden party scene!! I think I might go blind from all the beautiful lights (☆_☆) ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ _

♔  _ Missy’s dress is veeeery pretty! It’s a coral pink cocktail dress and she has on a really cute set of heels ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ _

♔  _ Lmao I wonder how much they cost because I hear this whole production used top brand designers ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ _

♔  _ Here they come! Triple trouble socialites  _ _ (‡▼益▼) (‡▼益▼) (‡▼益▼) _ _ ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ _

♔  _ Why do the bad b*tches always come in 3?  _ _ (눈_눈) _ _ ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ _

♔ _Wilhelmina (The boss) is wearing a perky spring green dress that compliments her jewelry and contrasts with Missy’s dress_ _¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯_

♔  _ The socialite with the magenta hair is wearing a sweet orange dress with polka dots. Haha she is dripping with jewelry. I’m sure she’s the nouveau riche socialite. Are those jewels real tho?? ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ _

♔  _ Is one of the socialites the lady on the train? I hope she gets to sing again.  _ _ <(￣︶￣)> _ _ ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ _

♔  _ The third socialite is wearing a very pretty light blue gown and silver earrings. Very elegant and lovely ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ _

♔  _ Kudos to the costume designer for coordinating all the colors...Wonder who it is. ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ _

♔  _ The song is so catchy...although I do feel a bit bad that it’s about bullying a girl from the country (Being from the country myself…)¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ _

  
♔  _ What?! Is Wilhelmina’s heel supposed to break?!  _ _ 〣( ºΔº )〣〣( ºΔº )〣〣( ºΔº )〣〣( ºΔº )〣 _


	72. Scene lvii

**Scene lvii**

Kotori hears the cracking noise and then feels her foot fall just as she hits the end of her refrain. The gasps from the audience confirm the fact that her heel had just broken. She exchanges a glance with Arabella, but her expression remains unchanged. 

_From the boonies are loonies,_ sings Rio, nudging Kotori and motioning to Anna’s shoes.

_Tell me, do you really eat chicken with your waffles?_ sings Anna, meeting Kotori and Rio’s gaze. 

Understanding, Kotori throws her shoes off the stage and into the audience, where she causes a small stir as the front row audience members try to get their hands on the footwear. She roughly shoves Anna and motions for the girl to take off her shoes.

_Country bumpkin, how do you do?_

 _The big city is no place for you,_ sings the three, with Anna reluctantly taking off her shoes.

As the music begins for their dance, Anna hands Kotori her heels. 

“Aw shucks! I just got these from Christian Dior!” wails Anna in Karissa’s petulant voice. 

Kotori quickly slips on the heels amidst the audience’s laughter and leads her socialites into a slow approach towards Missy. 

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ Although less imposing with only two pairs of heels, Kotori makes do by accentuating her imposing walk.

_The city isn’t all fun and games,_

_It’s full of dangerous dames,_

_So retry your aim before you catch aflame!_

_Over the hills, through the fields, and back to the backwaters where you belong,_

_By tomorrow you should be long gone._

Missy’s lips tremble, staring at Wilhelmina’s scornful expression that was inches away from her face. 

“Now leave my party,” hisses Wilhelmina. “We don’t cater to crawfish eaters.” 

Missy holds Wilhelmina’s gaze for a few tense moments before she turns away and runs off, her sobbing heard from offstage. Pasting on her brightest smile, Wilhelmina refocuses her attention to the rest of her guests. 

“Where were we? Ah, yes. The flower show!”

A dramatic blare of horns follow and the lights fade into a blackout, leading to thunderous applause. Kotori quickly runs offstage and into the dressing room, where she breaks into tears. Moments later, she hears another person enter. 

“You were amazing,” reassures Rio, sitting down next to her and rubbing her shoulders. 

She pulls Kotori into a hug, just as Anna enters. Immediately, Anna runs towards the two and wraps both of them into her sturdy arms. 

“You both were amazing,” breathes Anna. 

Kotori frees one of her arms and wraps it around the redhead. In a tight embrace, the three girls breathe sighs of relief. Sniffling, Kotori rests her head on Rio’s shoulder. 

“Thank you so much for saving me in that moment. Without you, I wouldn’t have known what to do..,” sobs Kotori. 

“It was nothing. Really,” says Rio gently. 

“Didn’t you hear how much they clapped? They loved it!” adds Anna. “And besides. It was a freak accident. It’s not going to happen again.” 

Kotori silently nods, her tears wetting Rio’s shoulder. As the embrace untangles, Anna walks to her vanity and pulls a few tissues from her box. She hands it to Kotori, who silently thanks her. After a few moments, Rio squeezes Kotori’s hand. 

“Do you want to go and see Mizael and Arabella’s duet?” asks Rio gently. 

“I-I think I’ll stay here,” hiccoughs Kotori. 

“Then I’ll stay here with you,” says Rio as she pats Kotori on the back. “Plus, we can change ahead of time, before the rest of the ensemble arrives.” 

“Add me to that list then,” chimes in Anna, firmly crossing her arms. “I’ve gotten kinda bored of that scene anyways.”


	73. Scene lviii

**Scene lviii**

_How now, Manhattan,_

_The moon shines bright, the heavens fill with light_

As Mizael holds him closer to prepare for their kiss, Kaito feels one of the silicone paddings slide from his bra. Usually unflustered, panic, brief and vivid, fills Mizael’s eyes as he feels the false breast slide down Kaito’s torso. Awkwardly, Mizael moves his hand and pushes his hand over the lump, forcing it to remain where it was. Their duet continues, Mizael’s voice wavering on the final note.

_I look up at the sky and see a new world_

_As I watch the city slumber below and the moon rise,_

_I fly away!_

_Oh, Manhattan!  
_

  
Applause fills the air, momentarily freezing Mizael and Kaito in their awkward poses. It feels like an eternity before the clapping dies down. Mizael looks into Kaito’s eyes and awkwardly holds onto the loose padding. _It was normal_ , Mizael tells himself. Back then he had stuffed his chest with apples. _Perhaps this woman had no chest to flaunt._

  
“Looking out at the moon like this, it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” says Mizael, silently praying that his worries (for professionals never panicked on stage) were not heard.

Kaito holds Mizael closer, forcing a dreamy smile. His left eye (That was thankfully upstage) twitches.

“Not as lovely as the city lights,” he replies, the joy sounding almost staged with its breathiness. 

“The city lights don’t have a thing in comparison to your face in the moonlight,” replies Mizael with the same breathiness, holding onto the (Squishy? Artificial breasts sure have come a long way) silicone pad tighter. 

With desperation in his grip, Kaito pulls Mizael closer. A flicker of concern fills Mizael’s eyes as he sees the twitching.

“I can’t see the stars in the city, but they mean nothing when I see a face like yours,” he declares, his left eye continuing to twitch. 

  
It takes a bit of self control for Mizael not stare offstage, toward the welcoming exit.

“Are there still plans for you to leave?” he asks. 

“No," utters Kaito.

_Oh great Numeron Dragon yes, he needs to leave._

The two then passionately kiss to raucous applause, yet both were praying that the curtain would go down faster than usual. After what felt like an hour, the two peel their eyes away from each other and depart in opposite directions. With one hand on his side, Kaito bolts into his dressing room and immediately disrobes, pulling off his wig and unzipping his dress. Throwing them on his seat, he then yanks off his wig cap and musses up his hair, quickly restoring it to its conical shape. Taking out the other silicone orb, Kaito then yanks off his heels and slides on his tights. Throwing on his undershirt and coat, Kaito puts on his boots and then runs out of the dressing room, his heels clacking on the floor.

He bumps into Mizael in the hallway, spilling the dragon tamer’s water bottle. 

“K-Kaito?!” splutters Mizael. 

“Emergency lighting problem,” answers Kaito quickly as he runs off. 

Mizael looks down at his damp clothes and then back up at the now-empty hallway. Why was Kaito wearing makeup..? Picking up his water bottle, Mizael walks into the bathroom and washes it, brows furrowed in contemplation. Just what had happened during the last scene with Arabella? He checks his watch and notes that the 25-minute intermission had barely started. 

He fills his water bottle and takes a gulp. Why was Kaito coming from the direction of Arabella’s dressing room? The director’s office wasn’t anywhere near there. There was just the supply closet. Did she...did they...Before the scene...? No, no, Kaito was an honorable man! 

Walking out of the bathroom, Mizael makes his way towards Arabella’s private dressing room and knocks on the door. _Silence._ He tries once again, taking in a deep breath.

“Arabella? It’s me, Mizael,” he announces.

_Still, nothing._ Sighing, Mizael leans his head against the wall. Tonight was truly a night of chaos. First the papers, then the snapping heel, then...the scene with Arabella...Not to mention the lighting emergency... _Just what was happening?_

“It’s alright,” says Mizael through the door. “I understand that, as an actress, you do what you must to preserve appearances. This doesn’t affect our relationship at all, I promise.” 

When silence continues to answer him, Mizael shrugs and walks back into the dressing room. Cheers fill the room as Yuma lies face down, a bunch of cards scattered around him. Kazuma laughs as he gathers his deck. 

“One good thing on one heck of a strange night,” chuckles Kazuma. 

“You can say that again,” mumbles Yuma. “I almost slipped as I walked onstage.” 

“Ah, well, we’ve been all heads until now. It’s about time we pay our debts to the other side of the coin, _ura_ ,” says Tokunosuke. “Either that or Miss Kelinski is cursing us.”

Exasperated groans follow. 

“What does she need to do to prove that she’s human to you?” sighs Takashi. 

“You’re a fool if you think she’s some ethereal being or cursed spirit,” growls Mizael. “Next to the director, I’ve worked with her the most and can strongly confirm that she’s human.” 

“Oh? How so, ura?” prompts Tokunosuke. 

“She eats food. Drinks water. Her mouth is warm when I kiss her,” answers Mizael simply. 

_Plus she pads her breasts._

Tokunosuke makes a frustrated noise and crosses his arms. He then turns to Yuma, who was gathering up his deck. 

“I should take advantage of this strange night too, ura,..,” he muses. “Oy, Yuma! Let’s duel, ura!”

Yuma groans and then checks his watch. 

“Oh boy! Look at the time! We should change!” says Yuma nervously, gathering his deck and putting it in his boxers. 

“Is that where you put it?!” asks Mizael in disgust. 

“Oh yeah, I sewed on a special pocket. Wouldn’t want anyone to steal this!” replies Yuma with a happy smile. 

“As if anyone would,” sighs Takashi. 

“You take that back!”


	74. Scene lix

**Scene lix**

“All lamps back on and replaced?” asks Kaito through his headset.

“Affirmative!” replies Orbital. 

“Good. How many more minutes of intermission?” 

“Exactly ten minutes.” 

_Shit._

“Extend the intermission by five minutes. Then I leave the rest to you,” says Kaito, shutting off the headset. He then turns back to the lighting technicians. “If anything else happens, please alert me and the assistant director.” 

He then runs out of the booth and down the stairs, his breath catching in his throat as he pounds through the halls. As he approaches the dressing room, he hisses when he sees Mizael standing by the door. 

“Did something happen?” asks Kaito urgently. 

Mizael’s brows furrow in worry as he looks at Kaito and then back at the door. 

“She won’t answer the door,” replies the dragon tamer. 

“Ah. I see,” says Kaito, procuring his set of keys. “I’ll check on her.” 

As Kaito fumbles with the lock, Mizael leans his head against the wall, looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

“Kaito, do you know _Liáng Shānbó yǔ Zhù Yīngtái,_ also known as _The Tale of the Butterfly Lovers?_ ” asks Mizael slowly. 

Kaito grunts, opening the door and sliding in.

“No, tell me,” he says, closing the door behind him. 

Hurriedly, Kaito strips, throwing his clothes into a corner and then refastens his bra. His hands fumble on the hooks and he hisses in frustration. 

“It’s a story about the scholarly maiden Zhu Yingtai who dresses as a man and attends an all-male school. Along the way, she meets a Liang Shanbo who she feels a scholarly affinity for and the two end up as roommates at the school. For three years, they study side by side, yet Shanbo never realizes that Yingtai is a woman, so focused on his studies,” explains Mizael. 

“That’s ridiculous. He’s a fool,” mutters Kaito as the bra finally fastens. 

He grabs the silicone orbs and tucks them into his chest, praying that this time, they would stay. Making sure his hip pads are secure, he then readjusts his pantyhoes to his liking. Grabbing his nightgown for the next scene, he slips it over his head and fastens the buttons with some difficulty. 

“He is, isn’t he? Three years of being with each other and yet he doesn’t even catch a hint of Yingtai’s duplicity. Regardless, Yingtai ends up falling in love with her oblivious friend, yet is pulled away by family matters before she can fully confess,” continues Mizael. 

“She doesn’t deserve such a fool,” grunts Kaito as he frantically forces his hair into the wig cap. 

When it refuses to, he hisses in frustration and takes his water bottle and wets his hair with the contents. 

“Regardless, Shanbo follows her partway on her journey home and during their journey, she continues to attempt to tell him the truth but to no avail. At home, Yingtai ends up becoming betrothed to Ma Wencai, the son of a wealthy family. Later, Shanbo visits Yingtai’s family home and discovers the truth, along with Yingtai’s betrothal. Heartbroken, he perishes,” murmurs Mizael. 

“He dies a fool’s death then,” retorts Kaito, shoving in the last of his hair into the wig cap.

After a few more pats, the cap finally settles and Kaito sighs in relief. He puts on the blonde wig and then begins to reapply his makeup. 

“On the day of Yingtai’s wedding, Shanbo’s grave is on the way to her betrothed’s home. As the wedding party makes its way across the cemetery, strong winds blow and they are forced to stop. Yingtai steps off of her litter and stands before Shanbo’s grave, dressed in her wedding finery. Just then, a bolt of lightning splits open his grave and the young maiden jumps in without a second thought. The sky then clears and the wedding party is astonished to find not the bride, but two butterflies rising from the grave,” finishes Mizael. 

“A fairytale crowing about the wonders of love, hmm?” asks Kaito, capping his lipstick. “Anyways, Arabella is doing alright and wants to thank you for the lovely story. She’s about to go out for her number. Maybe you should clear the way. I need to clean up after her but, I’ll also be back in the audience soon.” 

Looking down at his watch, Kaito curses under his breath. He slips on his character shoes and buckles the straps. Opening the door, he bolts and slams the door behind him. Before he can get any further, Mizael looks at him dead in the eye, the same unreadable stare on the dragon tamer’s expression as before. 

“I am not Liang Shanbo,” says Mizael coldly. “You will explain the truth to me later.”

Without another word, Kaito runs towards the stage, a chill running down his body. As he makes it into the wings, a costume technician attempts to stop him. 

“But ma’am! Your dress…!”

“Doesn’t matter, the curtain’s rising,” breathes Kaito, making his way up the steps. 

It isn’t until he’s halfway through the song that he realizes that his nightgown is backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Phi Nhung and Mạnh Quỳnh star in the cải lương version of Lương Sơn Bá Chúc Anh Đài (The Butterfly Lovers) was an infuriating yet also beautiful experience. Lương Sơn Bá (Liang Shanbo) is such a big fool...On their journey home, Anh Đài (Yingtai) points out two ducks (A husband and wife), remarks that perhaps even fish have wives and husbands, points out the virtues of having a family and a bunch of other things but Sơn Bá still doesn't get it. Man, oh man....


	75. Scene lx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Karen moments

**Scene lx**

The rest of the show passes by without incident, however, Kaito does notice that although Mizael continued his passionate performance as James, his eyes told a different story. As they make their final bow and the curtain lowers, Mizael pulls his hand away from Kaito. 

“Your dressing room. Now,” he murmurs. 

Slowly, Kaito makes his way down the steps, running through the night’s (unfortunate) uniqueness. He briefly sends a prayer up to whoever was listening and hopes that tomorrow’s final performance would have minimal mishaps. Behind him, he feels Mizael’s sharp gaze down his back and in turn, quickens his pace. As they make their way off the steps and backstage, fatigue begins to fill Kaito’s body. He doesn’t return any of the other ensemble members’ congratulations as he makes his way through the halls. Quietly, Mizael and Kaito walk together into Arabella’s private dressing room. When the door closes behind them, Mizael stares at Kaito with his arms crossed. 

“Well? What’s the explanation for all of your lies?” prompts Mizael. 

Kaito purses his lips. Mizael, despite his arrogance and snobbish ways did deserve an explanation. Yet this wasn’t how Kaito had envisioned it at all. He holds Mizael’s hurt gaze for a few more moments and then sighs. _Here goes._

“This was part of my agreement. I was to direct and star in a musical of my choice,” begins Kaito. 

A multitude of emotions pass by Mizael’s face. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before he can finally find something to say.

“Why this one out of all the others?” he asks with a raised brow.

“It was the only one that came to mind at the moment and the only one I truly knew,” admits Kaito. 

Mizael’s brows furrow with contemplation. His arms uncross and he begins to rub his chin.

“And what was your agreement? And with who?” 

Looking down at the floor, Kaito takes a seat in his makeup chair. 

“Yuma’s elder sister. She threatened to slander my family name,” murmurs Kaito.

“And so you thought it was fitting to fabricate an entire woman’s life in order for you to star in your own show?” 

“Yes,” answers Kaito quietly. “I didn’t know any other way.”

As he further explains the details of Arabella’s creation, he sees Mizael’s stern expression slowly melt into amused understanding. After a few moments, Mizael’s shoulders relax and he slightly shakes his head. He lets out a sigh and then looks at Kaito again, a smile playing on his features.

“This story in itself would make an absurdly hilarious farce,” muses Mizael. “ _The Tale of the Two-faced Actress._ You know, Omoteura thinks Arabella is a ghost summoned from the underworld. _”_

“He isn’t far from the truth,” sighs Kaito.

“Instead of the underworld, though, she was summoned from the depths of your mind,” says Mizael with a satisfied nod.

A few moments of silence pass by. Outside, they can hear the muffled voices of the ensemble preparing for the VIP lounge. Running footsteps and excited voices follow. There’s a quick knock on the dressing room door.

“Are you two done kissing? The night isn’t over yet!” calls Yuma’s teasing voice. 

Kaito and Mizael roll their eyes in unison. 

“Anyways, I definitely signed up for more than I originally expected,” confesses Kaito quickly.

Mizael puts a hand on his shoulder, patting it. Kaito looks up at his friend in surprise.

“Zhu Yingtai would be proud of your dedication,” praises Mizael. “I give you my word: your secret is safe with me. ”

Kaito sighs in relief and gives Mizael a tired smile. 

“Thank you for understanding,” he says quietly. “Are you ready to meet our VIP guests?” 

Mizael begins to chuckle as he turns towards the door. 

“It should be me who asks that. Are you ready to endure your father’s advances?” 

Reluctantly, Kaito gets off his seat.

“In truth, I wish I could turn into a butterfly and flutter away from all of this.”

***

“Remember, my youngest is always asking for a mother!” calls Dr. Faker cheerfully as he walks away, ending another excruciating flirting session. 

Kaito sighs in relief as his father leaves, the wig itching his forehead. _That so wasn’t true. Haruto never asked for a mother._ Just as he thinks the worst is over, his heart falls when he looks up into Christopher’s blue eyes. Even through his sunglasses and veil, he isn’t sure if his mentor was fooled. Christopher hands him a sheet of autograph paper and greets him. 

“Usually a little boy would be here, asking for your autograph, yes? I’m his...older brother. He fell asleep earlier than usual today,” says Christopher as Kaito signs the paper. 

It takes all of Kaito’s self control to not erupt into a loud snort. Passing Tron off as his younger brother? Now that was new. He doesn’t know why Tron always came to the signing sessions (Maybe it was just to talk to his father), but he made Kaito uncomfortable. There was always something about Tron that indicated that he knew who Arabella actually was. Whenever he went up to Kaito, he always played the part of the innocent child, giddy and excited to meet a superstar. It brought to mind the time he stole Haruto’s face. Always, Kaito signed as fast as he could and talked as little (and thickly accented) as possible. 

“Er...Miss Kelinski?” calls Christopher gently. 

“Oh...SORRY!” says Kaito, handing Christopher back the piece.

“That’s alright,” replies Christopher. 

The two stare at each other for a few moments, prickles running up Kaito’s back. _Oh, Chris. Why are you so awkward? Why am_ I _so awkward around you?_ Looking behind Christopher, he sees no one and the dread continues to build. 

“Have we met before, Miss Kelinski?” asks Christopher hesitantly. 

“NO!” answers Kaito louder than he intended.

Besides him, Mizael turns to him and then to Chris. An amused smile plays on his lips as he signs a fangirl’s paper. Taken back by the abrupt reply, Christopher nods. 

“I...see...Er...I suppose I shall take my leave now. My brother is waiting for me.”

As Christopher takes his leave, he gives Kaito one more cursory look. 

“Are you sure we haven’t met before?” 

“NO! GO to your BROTHER!” says Kaito. 

Immediately, Christopher’s eyes narrow and he looks at Kaito sharply. He turns back and walks towards Kaito, towering over him. _Oh, shit._

“Do you know who I am?” he asks quietly, a threatening tone in his voice.

“Christopher Arclight, YES?” says Kaito, forcing himself to keep calm. 

A narrowing of Christopher’s eyes. 

“Yes. And for your information, I am your director’s mentor. I will _not_ have you talk to me or any member of my family in that manner,” warns Christopher tersely.

_Talk about tetchy. Ugh. Why couldn’t he just go back to being awkward?_ Kaito continues to stare at Christopher in the eye, sweat accumulating on his forehead. 

“Well?” says the taller man. “I’m waiting.”

“For WHAT?” 

“For you to apologize.”

Apologize? To Chris? When he himself hadn’t even apologized for abandoning him in the rain and shoving him like that? Not to mention all of the trauma he caused with his life threatening training? 

“No,” growls Kaito. 

Christopher arches a fine brow and Kaito grits his teeth. The VIP lounge has cleared out, save for Mizael. Other members of the ensemble had left minutes ago, their autograph lines shorter than the two leads’.

“ _What?_ ” he utters, his voice as threatening as an unsheathed knife. 

“I will NOT apologize to a SELF-ENTITLED man,” growls Kaito, his own voice coming out more than he’d like. 

The deep voice takes Christopher aback for a few moments. He blinks a few times and then resumes his threatening demeanor. 

“This will make it to the press next morning. And Kaito will definitely hear about this from me,” threatens Christopher. 

“GO AHEAD,” dares Kaito. 

Christopher gives Kaito one more glare before he storms off. 

“Insufferable celebrities!” snaps the eldest Arclight.

Sighing heavily, Kaito turns to Mizael, who was holding in his laughter. 

“That was enjoyable,” chuckled the dragon tamer. 

“Shut up,” mutters Kaito in his own voice. 

“You kind of deserve it,” says Mizael in amusement, walking away. 

Alright. Fine. He kind of did. He also knew that Chris could be a bit of a...handful at times, but he never knew it could have gotten this bad.


	76. The Heartlander—Excerpt VI.

The Heartlander—Excerpt VI.

**Tattler-chan’s Chit Chat**

**Rough Night for Manhattan and Arabella!!**

_For readers that were unable to attend last night’s_ Manhattan _livestream reactions with Saiko SySy ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯, quite_ A LOT _happened. Thanks to a_ Tattler-chan _correspondent’s insider relationships, the writers at_ Tattler-chan _were able to procure images of the less-than-stellar events that occurred during last night’s performance! We’ll be counting down from the top six!!!_

  1. _According to a lighting technician, it was allegedly reported that four scenes in, 50 out of the 375 stage lights had blown out! For a musical, that is a devastating loss. As a reminder, the first act of Manhattan features eight scenes. This means that for half of act i, the lightning situation was highly compromised! Luckily, the lights were able to be quickly replaced during intermission. Talk about efficiency!_



  1. _To second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh or eighth time watchers of the musical, what happened during James’ Wall Street scene was definitely unexpected. As Mr. Belmont (Tsukumo Kazuma) tossed a manila folder at James (Mizael), the folder’s clip unclipped and unleashed a torrent of papers all across the stage! Admirably, James remained nonplussed and carried on alongside the rest of his coworkers, working together to gather back the papers. Pictured below is the moment of ABSOLUTE PANIC that filled Mr. Belmont’s usually gruffish demeanor as the papers came loose. Regardless, this will be a highly memorable scene._



  1. _In the midst of_ Country Bumpkin, _Wilhelmina’s (Mizuki Kotori) heel breaks off completely. According to various witnesses, the entire audience gasped in horror. As Karissa (Kozuki Anna) and Hillary (Kamishiro Rio) sang their lines without missing a single beat, Hillary was seen nudging Wilhelmina to put on Karissa’s shoes. Thanks to Hillary’s quick thinking, Wilhelmina throws her shoes offstage (Where it was hungrily pounced on by front row audience members) and bullies Karissa into handing over her_ Christian Dior _(According to credible sources, the costumes used in this production are indeed designer branded)_ _heels. Kozuki then proceeded to dance and sing the rest of the number barefoot. What could have been a horrible disaster was quickly averted with innovation and sharp thinking._



  1. _At the start of Act II, the curtains opened up to Missy (Kelinski Arabella) in her classic nightgown...worn backwards. In what could have been a romantic number, Missy waltzed and sang around the stage in her backwards nightgown, distracting many from the full scene. Perhaps Kelinski lost track of time during intermission and rushed on stage without noticing her closet malfunction before it was too late. However, this is far from the worst thing that happened to Kelinski last night._



  1. _It was allegedly reported that in the VIP lounge after the show, a fight broke out between Kelinski and an unnamed fan. Abuse was hurled from both sides in front of multiple witnesses. Supposedly the disagreement was over a case of mistaken identity! How juicy! For more details about the disagreement, please head to our_ Rumor Mill _on page 50!_



  1. _To the unassuming front and second row viewers, perhaps nothing seemed amiss at the end of Act I. However, various sharp-eyed sources say that moments before the curtain went down, something_ very **_unusual_** _happened to the front of Missy’s dress. A lump slid down Missy’s chest just as she and James were singing their final lines. Remaining very professional, Mizael quickly moved his hand and stopped the lump. Neither actor missed a single beat as that happened, although it was noted that Mizael did waver on his final note. However, wouldn’t you also panic if someone you were holding suddenly had a moving lump on their chest? Anyways, that can only mean one thing:_ ** _PADDED. BRAS. REPEAT:_** ** _KELINSKI ARABELLA WEARS A PADDED BRA_** ** _._** _To all individuals needing a little “push!”, it seems like they are far from alone. Since this discovery though, a question has been plaguing ardent Kelinski fans everywhere: How big are they actually?_



_Continued on page 45_

**Who was Who in the Audience Last Night + a New Face?!**

_Although not_ Manhattan’s _best performance last night, the seats were filled with Heartland’s usual cast of darlings, including Duel Champion IV and his family. Other guests included Heartland’s defense minister and his two children, alongside premier fashion designer Asako Hasagawa. Correspondents also noticed another mysterious figure in the VIP seats._

_Various sources have come to call the veiled woman_ “Lilith,” _due to the stunning black dress she wore that was studded with red and silver jewelry. Complete with a black veil that brought back to mind Arabella’s iconic look, “Lilith” remained for the entirety of the show. Pictures on_ Tattler-chan’s _forums have shown that she wore black Versace heels and carried a Giuseppe Fiorello clutch. Her long, dark hair was accentuated with red highlights at the front, topping off her mysterious night demon look. Although she was unable to be approached for questioning, her stunning makeup last night was definitely a sign that she was a seasoned fashionista. Going for a retro red lipstick look, she modernized it with a smoky eye palette._

_Although there are many images of her stunning outfit, “Lilith’s” face remains obscured. Could she be a new face among Heartland’s uppercrust? And, are veils the next biggest thing?_

_“The Lilith Look” on page 46_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Donny Thousand didn't want to be a chaos god last night? What if DK just wanted to watch a musical while looking absolutely fire??? Who's to stop the chaos god?? 
> 
> And what significance does gender even have to a being that's thousands of years old and causes chaos left and right??? Does it even have meaning anymore? 
> 
> Tune in next time for Iris asks QUESTIONS
> 
> Also, I firmly believe that E'Rah is Don Thousand's drag queen persona.


	77. Scene lxi

**Scene lxi**

“Are you alright, Kaito?” asks Dr. Faker as his son walks into the kitchen. 

Kaito pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a sip before he looks up at his father. 

“Mm?”

“It was a pretty rough night. You doing okay?”

_ Oh. That.  _

“Yes. It’s just what happens,” replies Kaito cooly. 

“How about Arabella? Is she alright?  _ The Heartlander  _ tore her apart this morning.”

Rolling his eyes, Kaito takes another long sip.  _ Damnit, Chris.  _ His eyes trail down to his father’s tablet, showing a  _ Heartlander  _ article listing the night’s mishaps. The sound of teeth gritting follows.  _ It was 25 lamps. And, must everything a celebrity does be examined under a magnifying glass? _

“Yes. She’s doing fine,” mutters Kaito. 

_ It was just a stupid piece of silicone. And stupid Chris, acting all entitled and almighty. For Numeron Dragon’s sake… _

His father raises an eyebrow at the testy reply and looks down at the article.

“You make it sound like these incidents happened to you instead of her,” notes Dr. Faker. 

Kaito puts down his coffee cup with a heavy  _ clack,  _ irritation filling his features.

“I just think it’s absolutely stupid that these magazines even exist. An actress’s silicone pad slips out of her bra. So what?! And is she not allowed to be angry at a self-entitled ass?!” growls Kaito. “It’s not like she gained godhood and tried to merge all three dimensions together!” 

“I think you need some more coffee.” 

_ Damn right he does.  _ Glaring at the tablet, Kaito grabs his cup of coffee again and drains it. Pouring himself another cup, he grabs creamer and a handful of the caramels he had ordered from Manhattan. Shoving the candies in his pocket, he then mixes the creamer and adds a hint of caramel sauce into his coffee. He’ll need all the help he can to make it through tonight’s final performance. 

***

“Alright. It’s true that we had a difficult night last night.  _ But.  _ That will not and  _ cannot  _ affect tonight’s performance. This is our final night in Manhattan and we  _ will  _ make the most out of it. Try the thing you’ve always wanted to try but didn’t have the courage to until now.  _ Tell.  _ And I mean  _ tell  _ your story. We are going to leave Manhattan in a grand fashion and give Heartland City something to remember for years. Do you understand?!” announces Kaito, his impassioned voice echoing against the halls. 

A series of determined “yeses” and nods answer him, excitement filling the entire production. Kaito allows himself a small smile as he scans everyone’s faces. 

“Forget about yesterday. All that matters now is tonight. Now pack up your bags. We’re going to Manhattan for one last night,” says Kaito to a chorus of cheers. 

After the cheers die down, Yuma raises his hand. 

“Er..,” he begins. 

“Yes?” 

“Are we really going to Manhattan?” asks the young man excitedly. 

Kaito sighs. 

“No, but the celebration feast is tomorrow,” he replies. 

“Even better!” exclaims Yuma. 

Scanning the crowd once more, Kaito is met with looks of determination. After a few more moments with no one else speaking up or asking a question, he gives the crew a satisfactory nod and claps his hands. 

“Dismissed! Break a leg everyone!” he declares to even more cheers. 

He takes in a deep breath and exchanges a look with Mizael. As the crowd moves into their respective rooms, Mizael stands by, waiting for Kaito. Once everyone besides the two leave, Kaito braces himself. 

“Will you have trouble, acting with Arabella..?” asks Kaito quietly. “I know that being with a man might…”

His friend gives him a smile and shakes his head. 

“Not at all. Acting with a man dressed as a woman is nothing new to me,” says Mizael. “I just wanted to personally thank you for all of your hard work and dedication.” 

The unexpected words of gratitude from the prideful tamer takes Kaito aback. He pauses for a few moments before he can find words to say. Deciding to return Mizael’s smile, Kaito feels his shoulders relax. 

“It isn’t everyday a man gets blackmailed into becoming a director  _ and  _ an actor,” he says. “But I must say, you’re not half bad yourself.” 

Mizael offers Kaito his hand and Kaito takes it. The two clasp hands in a solid handshake, bending their elbows and gazing into each other’s steely eyes. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” chuckles Mizael. “ _ Zhù nǐ hǎo yùn _ . Good luck.”

“Good luck to you too. Shall Missy and James be madly enamored with each other for tonight?” asks Kaito, a daring challenge in his voice.

A smirk fills Mizael’s face as he takes Kaito’s hand and kisses it. 

“It would be a pleasure, my leading lady.” 


	78. Scene lxii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The curtain call arrives tomorrow and I want to thank every single one of my readers for coming along on this sugary ride. It has been a true pleasure, entertaining you.
> 
> Unfortunately, all magical nights must meet the dawn eventually.

**Scene lxii**

The lights turn on, revealing Auntie Darlene’s posh receiving room. By the wall, Missy stands on a stepladder, affixing a few streamers with flowers to the wallpapered surface. With her elegant swing dress, she wears a strand of pearls and a pair of stud earrings. A gold bangle circles her wrist and her heels are sky blue, matching the color of her dress. Her curls bounce with every movement she makes and she hums a song under her breath. As she is about to climb down the steps and move to another section of the wall, the sounds of a doorbell fill the scene. 

Missy quickly steps down and moves her stepladder to the side of the room. Looking in the nearby mirror, she fusses with her curls and toys with her pearls. 

“Missy! There’s a young man wanting to see you!” calls Auntie Darlene’s voice. 

“C-coming!” shouts Missy. 

Dusting lint off of her dress, she gives herself one last onceover. Satisfied, she gives her reflection a satisfactory nod and turns around. On the other side of the room, James looks at her, taken away. Unlike his usual suit, he sports a short sleeved plaid shirt and khakis. For a moment, the two stare at each other, at a loss for words. _Clack._ Missy takes a small step forward.

“James!” she exclaims breathily. “I didn’t see you there!”

“I wanted to come and help you get ready for the party,” says James as a way of greeting. “You look stunning, by the way.”

Missy gives James a flirtatious smile and wags her hand. 

“Ooh, quit butterin’ me up! Is that something your lady charmer friend taught you?” she teases. 

James chuckles and approaches the vivacious woman. 

“I’m being honest here! You’re gorgeous! I feel a bit underdressed myself..,” he admits.

Reaching into the box by the sofa, Missy hands him a streamer. As James takes the festive streamers, he looks into Missy’s eyes and the two hold hands. 

“Nonsense,” she purrs. “I want this party to be simple and you’re dressed perfectly.” 

“You think so? Or are you just... _butterin’ me up_?” returns James, imitating Missy’s dixie accent. 

He’s answered by a giggle and then Missy pulls away, looking over at him from her shoulder. 

“I don’t lie, dear. It ain’t good for the soul. Now, would you help me with these streamers? I want one all across the wall here. Oh, and be careful. These are fresh flowers,” instructs Missy, pulling over the stepladder. 

As James begins to hang the streamers, Missy walks over to her aunt’s record shelf and begins to run her fingers across the titles. Finding a record that she liked, Missy pulls it out of the shelf and then places it on the record player. Carefully setting the needle on the record, Missy begins to nod her head to the rhythm of the jazzy tune. 

“How do you like that?” calls Missy. 

“Good taste!” compliments James. 

Smiling, Missy reaches down and hands James another streamer. 

“You know, I used to dance with my daddy and the neighbors’ boys every birthday. I’ve become pretty good at it,” says Missy proudly. 

“Even when you were just born?” asks James with a smirk. 

“You really like nitpickin’, don’t you?” retorts Missy, pulling away the streamer just as James reaches for it. 

“It comes with the job,” chuckles the accountant. 

A beat passes by as Missy hands James the streamer and he hangs it. Missy begins to tap her feet to the beat and James does as well. As James finishes with the streamer, he reaches out for another, only to be met by thin air. He turns to Missy and sees her tapping her feet, a blissful expression on her face as the music fills the room. 

“Er..,” begins James. 

Taken out of her daydream, Missy starts and turns to the clock. A conspiratorial smile fills her face and she takes James’ hand instead of handing him the streamer. 

“Would a bit of dancing hurt?” she asks. 

James meets her smile with his own and steps down the stepladder, holding Missy’s hand the entire time. When he reaches the floor, he pulls Missy into a dancing position. 

“I’d love to,” says James as the orchestra begins an upbeat swing tune. 

_A bit of flowers here, a bunch of streamers there, a lot of music filling the air!_

_I’m bringing a bit of home up to the city, I wonder if you can see_

_That this ain’t going to be a party where you just sit and sip tea,_ sings Missy sweetly. 

_Of course, I can see your country flair from a mile away!_

_Thank the stars that you’ve decided to stay,_

_You bring color and sound to my gray world!_

_And I wouldn’t have it any other way!_ sings James.

The two begin to swing their arms to the rhythm, the cymbals and drums beating away the joyful beat. 

_I’ve had it with trying to conform. It’s like trying to walk in a thunderstorm!_

_From here on out, I’m going to stay true to myself and the south_

_Manhattan will have me, southern sass and all,_

_If you have problems with that, try and call!_

_I’ll give you a sight that’ll send you into a sprawl!_ sings Missy joyfully. 

_That’s my girl, time to let your petals unfurl_

_Show them a sight they’ll never forget_

_Missy June Jones will no longer be their target!_ returns James. 

“Are you ready then?” asks Missy with a smile. 

“I’m ready,” replies James with a confident nod. 

To the blare of trumpets, the two begin to quicken their dancing. James twirls Missy and she lets out a delighted bout of laughter. Behind them, the scene slowly changes into the garden party, the sofa being pushed backstage and the step ladder walked off. 

_We’ll give them a sight they’ll never forget,_

_Just you listen to our dance and duet!_

_A song of the south is what we’ll sing,_

_Our voices melding together into a melodious ring!_

_Let us fly into the sky on the wings of love,_

_I’ve finally found the sun to my moon,_

_And the moon to my stars,_ sing the two in unison. 

Flowers are lowered onto the scene and decorative vases are brought in. The flowers on the streamers bloom bigger and more vividly than before. On the steps leading up to the platform, string lights are hung and then turned on.

_I’m going to show Manhattan my home,_

_Over mountains, streams, lakes and forests_

_I’ll take them home to Pleasantville, Georgia_

_Down the orchards and through the fields_

_Into the doors and to the garden_

_Where we will dance til the sun rises!_ trills Missy happily. 

As the dancing couple continues, flower petals fall from the sky. Slowly, the backdrop slides upwards, revealing an exquisite ballroom, filled with flowers and lights. James exchanges a smile with Missy and he grasps Missy’s hands tightly as he swings her across the floor. She elegantly sticks out her legs as her body slides across the floor, applause filling the auditorium. Quickly getting up, she and James looks into each other’s eyes just as the music swells.

_Show me your world, lady of the stars,_

_Take me afar,_

_And give me a sight I’ll never forget_

_Burn it into my ears and eyelids,_

_So much that I’ll end up telling my grandkids!_ sings James joyfully. 

_We’ll give them a sight they’ll never forget,_

_Just you listen to our dance and duet!_

_A song of the south is what we’ll sing,_

_Our voices melding together into a melodious ring!_

James twirls Missy offstage and when she returns, the audience gasps as she enters in an entirely new outfit. Sunflowers decorate her dress and a bandana is tied around her neck. Her country dress sparkles and shimmers in the light, its cheerful colors standing out amidst the lighter colored flowers in the garden. Gracefully, she takes James’ hand and the two continue to dance.

_Let us fly into the sky on the wings of love,_

_I’ve finally found the sun to my moon,_

_And the moon to my stars,_ sing the two.

James sweeps Missy across the stage, the two marveling at the decorations. 

_Ooh, Manhattan! Just you wait!_

_This southern miss will give you a party you can’t miss!_ sings Missy.

_Color this colorless world with your songs and sights,_

_Fill this world with your wonder and imagination,_

_Sun to my moon!_ exclaims James.

_And moon to my sttttaaaaaaaaarsss!_ proclaims Missy, looking up into James’ eyes.

As the song ends, applause fills the room, the two holding their poses. Once the applause dies down, Missy pulls away from James and walks across the stage, admiring all of the flowers and lights. Her eyes fill with delight as she explores the countrified ballroom. Running back to James, she gives him a winning smile. 

“Have you ever seen a sight so lovely?” she asks breathlessly. 

“No. But I hope to see more of it,” answers James with his own smile. 

Light fills Missy’s eyes as she grabs his wrist. 

“Then come with me! Let’s give you a sneak peek of the hor d'oeuvres! I used my own recipe!” says Missy as she pulls James offstage. 

The lights momentarily dim and applause fills the stage again, the final scene quickly approaching.


	79. Chapter 79

**Scene lxiii**

_ Click clack click.  _ Wilhelmina steps into the party with her friends, an unimpressed sneer on her face. Other guests mull about the garden, quietly talking amongst themselves. 

“As expected of a country bumpkin with no class. Not a single elegant flower in sight,” disparages Wilhelmina. 

“What is this, a barn?” adds Hillary, surveying the scene. 

“Why can’t she just go home?” whines Karissa. “Just having her in the city makes my skin crawl!”

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes and puts her hand on her hip. 

“Really, we should just be quick and take her out of her misery when she appears,” sneers the socialite. 

“ _ Finally, _ ” says Hillary. 

Pulling her two friends together, a devious expression fills Wilhelmina’s face. 

“Alright. Here’s the plan. I heard that our bumpkin is seeing an accountant..,” begins Wilhelmina. 

“Oh, ho...Couldn’t find any better now could she?” chuckles Karissa. 

“What does she know, though? It’s the best she can do, knowing where she’s from,” adds Hillary. 

“Exactly. Now all we need to do is have him fix his eyes on someone else. Namely, me. A dance here and there. A drink poured for two...A smile...a few meaningful glances...and then our poor little country mouse will understand that the city is no place for meek mice like her,” plots Wilhelmina. “Along with that…Karissa, I want you to disparage  _ every single thing  _ of hers at this party. Food, drink, clothes, dance, music,  _ everything. _ ”

Karissa laughs loudly, all heads turning to her. Before she gets too loud, Wilhelmina glares at her and Karissa shrinks in on herself. 

“I mean, it won’t be that hard,” says Karissa in a small whisper. 

With a dismissive eye roll, Wilhelmina then turns to Hillary.

“And just to be sure, I want you to make her trip and tear whatever dress she’s wearing. If that doesn’t work, bump into someone and ruin her dress with a drink or two. Are we clear? I want her out of town by tonight,” hisses Wilhelmina. 

“It shouldn’t be a problem,” says Hillary. “After all, she’s—”

The sound of a banjo fills the scene, a bluegrass tune rising through the air. The entirety of the party turns their heads towards the sound. Horror and then disgust fills Wilhelmina’s eyes as Missy enters with the banjo, her fingers expertly moving across the strings. James walks besides her, a smile on his face. Once Missy enters the center of the scene, she stops playing and addresses the entire party. 

“Good afternoon, y’all! I see that only James, Auntie Darlene and I are the only ones that are dressed for the occasion,” teases Missy, motioning towards everyone’s extravagant party clothes. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you about reading the invitation all the way through?” 

The guests look down at their wardrobe choice in embarrassment whilst Wilhelmina fumes. This was a perfectly acceptable dress!

Missy once again plays on her banjo, a short riff this time. She walks up to Wilhelmina and her two friends, a smile on her face. 

“How do you do, Miss Higgins?” Missy says with a grin. “You look swell in that dress of yours!” 

Wilhelmina’s frown fades into bafflement. She looks down at herself and then back up at Missy. 

“Er...thank you..?” she says. 

“And Miss Markowe! Pretty set of pearls! Tiffany’s?” continues Missy. 

Unlike her confused friend, Hillary turns up her nose and huffs. 

“Lucky guess, bumpkin,” she says. 

Unexpectedly, Missy squeezes Hillary’s cheek and wags her finger at her. 

“Feisty. You know, down south, there’s plenty of pretty girls just like you and with even sharper tongues,” teases Missy. 

Taken aback, Hillary puts her hand on the cheek that was squeezed. 

“You’d like my cousin Ninah. She’s all about sass,” adds Missy before she turns to Karissa. “And Miss Gordon! How are you doin’ this fine day? I heard that you recently purchased a Pollock!” 

Karissa shyly smiles and nods. 

“I did! It’s such a gorgeous collection of color! You know, it’s so hard to find people who know  _ color  _ these days!” she gushes.

“Ain’t that right?” agrees Missy with a nod. “You know, sometimes, I just think that our world is turnin’ gray! 

“Or there’s just too much color that it turns out white!” adds James.

Karissa lets out a laugh. 

“You’re both right!” 

As a waiter passes by the five, Missy stops him and turns back to the three. 

“You ladies ever try a mint julep?” she asks. 

Wilhelmina looks at the glasses with scrutinizing eyes. 

“What kind of bumpkin drink is that?” she asks hesitantly. 

Missy hands each of the socialites a glass. 

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it. The finest bourbon and the freshest mint go into this drink,” she explains. “Not to mention a  _ hint  _ of sugar and lemon.”

Karissa is the first to take a sip. Light fills her eyes and she smiles. 

“It’s excellent! It tastes like...summer!” gasps the socialite. 

Missy claps her hands in delight as Wilhelmina raises a skeptical eyebrow. After a few moments, she takes a sip. She exchanges a glance with Hillary and reluctantly, Hillary takes her own sip. As the two taste the drink, they take a few more sips. 

“You’re right. It does taste a bit like summer. Refreshing and cool, perfect for a hot day,” muses Wilhelmina. 

“I used my mama’s recipe,” says Missy with a smile. 

After a few moments, Hillary speaks up, her glass drained. A smile fills her face. 

“I’ll admit. It’s refreshing on a day like this,” she says. 

“Ooh, you haven’t seen the meaning of refreshed until the peach cobbler arrives!” laughs Missy. “For now, try some southern-style deviled eggs.” 

Another waiter passes by, a tray of deviled eggs in his arms. Without less hesitation this time, the socialites take the eggs and pop them into their mouths. 

“It’s sweet!” exclaims Karissa with a full mouth. 

“Honey dijon mustard,” says Missy. 

“Is that a bit of lemon zest I taste?” asks Wilhelmina. 

“Only the freshest lemons from the garden,” answers Missy proudly.

James takes one and pops it in his mouth, a smile on his face. He pats Missy on the shoulder and finishes eating. 

“She made them herself, you know,” says James. 

“Why not give your recipe to the chefs?” asks Hillary. 

“Deviled eggs just ain’t the same without a pair of southern hands in the making,” replies Missy with a smirk. “I could show y’all if you’re interested.” 

“COUNT ME IN!” cheers Karissa. “This makes the deviled eggs at our parties taste like dirt!” 

“And how would you know how dirt tastes like?” deadpans Hillary. 

“I don’t,” says Karissa to the audience’s laughter. “But it probably doesn’t taste good.”

After finishing her egg, Wilhelmina looks around until Missy grabs her by the wrist. In the background, fiddles begin to play. Soon, a banjo joins in. Led by Auntie Darlene and her simple cotton dress, the ensemble begins to form the beginnings of a square dance. Rhythmic clapping from the audience begins, infusing the scene with excitement.

“Have you ever square danced before?” asks Missy. 

“Isn’t that what southerners do in—Woah!” gasps Wilhelmina as she is pulled into the dance. 

Holding onto Wilhelmina and James, Missy forms a circle as they interlink hands with other guests. As they swing around, the music crescendos. Soon, the circle splits and Missy dances with Wilhelmina, the two going around in circles. 

“What do you think?” asks Missy amidst the fiddles and banjo. 

Before Wilhelmina answers, the partners switch and Missy begins to dance with James. Soon, the socialites and Missy join back in the center and swing around, forming a star. 

“It’s...fun!” exclaims Wilhelmina as the star separates into partners again. 

As Wilhelmina twirls around with Missy, she lets out a laugh. 

“I’ll admit, I was wrong about you,” she confesses, her face flush with laughter. 

Missy smirks. 

“As my cousin Ninah told me, ‘Ain’t No Need for Change if You Got Heart,’” she quotes. 

The fiddles and banjos slowly meld into another song and Missy swings Wilhelmina across the garden. 

_ When I was a young girl, I was told that I had too much sass _

_ And I said to them, ‘who asked?’ _

_ You can go and run your mouth all you want, but guess what?  _

_ I have class,  _ begins Missy.

_ I used to think that we were all like puzzle pieces, _

_ Every one of us needed to be be the same, _

_ Playing by the rules and grabbing for fame _

_ But now I see, we’re all like diamonds.  _

_ No two are exactly alike, _ sings Wilhelmina in her sweet soprano.

Wilhelmina then switches partners with Karissa and she gives Missy a winning smile. 

_ Some people say I have no taste, _

_ But they aren’t brave enough to say that to my face _

_ I think it’s a pity that they spend their time criticizing _

_ When they could be dancin’,  _ sings Karissa.

The red-headed girl then swings away, Hillary now Missy’s dance partner. 

_ I guess you’re not as bad as we thought, _

_ But I had always fought  _

_ I suppose life isn’t always a battlefield _

_ Sometimes, it can be a cakewalk,  _ admits Hillary with a sheepish smile.

Once again, the socialites and Missy form a star in the center of the party, twirling around. 

_ We’re fighters, we’re schemers, we’re all-around-dreamers _

_ There’s no need to force yourself into a frame and lose your colors _

_ The world is full of wonders  _

_ So hang onto your true self and have some heart _

_ Make sure that people can’t tear you apart,  _ sings the ensemble. 

As they split off into partners again, Missy finds herself in the arms of her Auntie Darlene.

_ You showed me the way after I went astray _

_ You’ve given me something that I can’t repay _

_ You’ve brought me home and back to the fields and flowers _

_ That, my girl, took some willpower! Ha!  _ laughs Auntie Darlene as she moves onto another partner. 

Unexpectedly, Flick hops into Missy’s dance, a mischievous smile on his face. The lively country music briefly changes into a jazzy tune as Flick begins snapping to the beat.

_ You probably don’t know who I am,  _

_ Flick’s the nickname _

_ But James brought me here so I can say to you without fear _

_ You’ve given him a spring to his step  _

_ And I can say with a resounding “yep!”  _

_ That you’re a wonderful miss who will definitely give him bliss _

_ Never change your ways and conform!  _

_ Thank you for giving him back his colors and keeping him warm! _

With a cheerful dip of his hat, Flick backflips offstage. In a series of circles, the ensemble gathers, preparing for the refrain. 

_ We’re fighters, we’re schemers, we’re all-around-dreamers _

_ There’s no need to force yourself into a frame and lose your colors _

_ The world is full of wonders  _

_ So hang onto your true self and have some heart _

_ Make sure that people can’t tear you apart _

James then replaces Flick as Missy’s partner and the ensemble clears the way as the two make their way to the center stage. The jazzy tune fades into a string quartet, the two looking deep into each other’s eyes. 

_ When I was a boy, _

_ I would look up at the stars from afar _

_ And say that one day, I’d be where they are... _ sings James, reprising the lines of his first duet with Missy.

_ And now you’re here, safe in my arms, _

_ In a world of our own, replete with colorful charm _

_ I won’t let you go, as sure as the sun is aglow,  _ assures Missy.

_ Now, I’m here, safe in your arms,  _

_ You heart and mine beating as one _

_ We need no change, we need no frame _

_ We will remain the same,  _ sing the two in unison, holding the final note.

James pulls Missy close and the two kiss amidst applause. When they pull away, Wilhelmina waits for Missy by a corner. 

“Will you be staying? For the rest of the summer?” asks Wilhelmina quietly. 

She’s answered by a smile and then a hug. 

“Of course. And maybe next summer too,” replies Missy. 

“I’m looking forwards to it,” says Wilhelmina. 

The two women enjoy a moment of peace amidst the party. Missy then looks out the window and starts.

“Oh! I almost forgot! Everyone, follow me out to the garden!” calls Missy, running offstage. 

As everyone begins to take their places, the ballroom backdrop slowly slides away to reveal a stunning garden, resplendent with yellow lights. Missy then runs to the upper platform and marvels at the view for a few moments before she waves to the rest of the partygoers.

“Come on! The sunset’s lovely!” she calls. 

Once James makes his way up the platform, he clasps hands with Missy and the two exchange a meaningful look. Murmurs begin to fill the scene until Missy points up at the sky, her eyes filled with joy.

“Just a moment...There!” declares Missy as the backdrop changes into a lovely sunset over the river. 

As the yellow lights change into orange and reddish hues, the party gasps in wonder. Windchimes fill the air as the lights continue to shimmer and the stage is filled with an orangish hue. 

“It’s lovely..,” marvels Karissa. 

“I’ve been in Manhattan all my life but I never stopped to watch the sunset,” murmurs Wilhelmina. 

“Now you have,” says Missy with a bright smile. 

“Missy,” calls Auntie Darlene, eyes shimmering with admiration for the beautiful scene. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For everything,” says the woman as she holds Missy’s hand. 

Missy’s eyes fill with light. 

“Will we see you during Thanksgiving?” she asks.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” chuckles her aunt, lovingly patting her niece’s shoulder.

Missy then turns to James, the two interlocking their hands. James squeezes Missy’s hand and gives her a smile tinged with melancholy. Their journey was coming to an end and they would soon return to being just words on a page. Neither knew how long it would be until life was blown into their bodies again. The two look into each other’s eyes, a thousand words and meanings in their eyes.

“Sun to my moon,” breathes Missy. 

“And moon to my sun,” whispers James. 

As they kiss for the final time, they can feel themselves slipping away, the cool embrace of the pages surrounding them, their return home escorted by a standing ovation and deafening applause. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the curtains set on our stage. The magical night has ended and the characters return to their resting places amongst the pages.


	80. Newspaper Excerpt V.

Newspaper Excerpt V.

**The Heartland Chronicler**

_ HEARTLAND BIDS FAREWELL TO MANHATTAN _

By Tsukumo Akari

_ After a highly successful run of nine shows over the span of three weeks, Tenjo Kaito’s production of Manhattan Sweep wrapped up with raucous applause and a standing ovation. Notable performers included the world renowned actress, Arabella Kelinski, and the talent of amateur actor Mizael. The director was unavailable for comment, however, he has a planned live interview on Tuesday, after he returns from his trip in the Arctic.  _

_ In what was an extremely costly production, Manhattan Sweep garnered in an overwhelming amount of positive reviews and fans. Many are looking forward to more productions from Tenjo Kaito and the further enrichment of Heartland’s art scene.  _

**For more details, turn to L6, Manhattan.**


	81. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

“Three cheers for Director Tenjo!” calls Yuma, raising his glass of soda. 

Drinks fill the air and Kaito sighs at the motions. He picks up his own mint julep and raises the glass halfheartedly. As the cheering fills the banquet hall, Kaito closes his eyes. 

“Alright, alright..,” he says. “Settle down…”

A pause fills the air and Kaito opens his eyes to find all attention focused on him. Standing up, he briefly turns away.

“Is this the part where I make a speech?” he asks with staged tiredness.

Laughter answers him and Kaito sighs. 

“You can play the banjo for us!” calls Akari with a laugh. “He taught Mrs. Kelinski how to play!” 

Kaito ignores Akari’s jab and shakes his head, quelling the surprised comments. The banjo was a story for another day. 

“Fine,” he says, raising his glass one more time. “It has been a journey, to and on the stage. I have learned many things about myself and explored a part of my mind that I never knew existed until now.”

From the crowd, Akari and Mizael give him knowing smirks. 

“I’ve spent many late nights thinking and wondering about how I could make our production better. I have to say, producing a show is harder than it looks. Making it all look effortless is a talent...that I fortunately have,” states Kaito to laughter. The infectious laughter makes its way up to his face and Kaito raises his glass even higher. “Farewell to Manhattan. And perhaps we’ll meet again.”

The sounds of glasses clinking follows and Kaito sits down, looking at the various tables across the room. They were cheering. All for him. Before he can partake in his meal, he smells Akari’s perfume pass by him. In a maroon cocktail dress, she holds a martini and mockingly toasts him. 

“What happened to Arabella?” she asks in a loud voice. 

Kaito meets her mischievous eyes with calm ones. 

“Unfortunately, she ran off to her next filming location just last night,” replies Kaito cooly. “A romance this time.”

“Oh..?” says Akari, playing along with a smirk. “Where?”

Kaito’s eyes dart to the Arclights, who were surrounding Michael and laughing.

“England,” adlibs Kaito. 

“Ah. Romantic indeed,” concedes Akari. “Anyways, I just wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For my promotion,” says Akari. “I’m now one of the chief writers for the Lifestyle section. My next goal is to become the chief editor.”

Giving the red headed journalist a tired smile, Kaito raises his mint julep and touches Akari’s martini with it.  _ Clink.  _

“Break a leg.” 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for accompanying me and Kaito on this journey. Please keep an eye out for next year's Big Bang, "The Fragment's Tale," where I will be going back to my roots as a horror writer. Yes. You have completed this delicious and sugary confection. Now, I will continue to serve you the usual helping of worm and weevil infested pastries. 
> 
> It will be a story based off of The Handmaid's Tale, featuring Zexal and Arc-v characters.
> 
> Or will I? Perhaps Manhattan could have a sequel, where Arabella returns to perform "My Fair Lady" with Christopher and Mizael.


End file.
